


Чилдрен-сюрприз!

by Natael



Series: Чилдрен-сюрприз! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natael/pseuds/Natael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Скорпи, похоже мы в Хогвартсе. Повезло. Могло закинуть куда подальше, - ребёнок ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Большой зал и вздрогнул, увидев стоящего напротив них директора,  - упс, а деда говорил, что некромантия это антинаучно даже в волшебном мире, и покойников оживлять нельзя, ты только посмотри... Скорпи? – старший из братьев почувствовал, что малыш  усиленно дёргает его за брючину. – Ты чего? <br/>- Папа, - восторженно пискнул ребёнок и на всех парах понёсся к гриффиндорскому столу...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чилдрен-сюрприз!

**Author's Note:**

> Прав на героев не имею, так что поиграю и положу обратно.  
>  Обложка http://a1.tcdn.ru/assets/att/15/aa/13493923_0_0_c2a3840b40122ae707102a3b.jpg - спасибо Screech  
> Ещё одна обложечка, огромное спасибо автору. http://cs312118.vk.me/v312118873/12a1/jh6IpL0NpUE.jpg  
> Мои читатели продолжают делать мне подарки, за что я им благодарна. Обложка от Katharsis aka Kira http://i068.radikal.ru/1407/69/627af424a45d.jpg

========== Глава 1. ==========  
Рональд Уизли внимательно осматривал Большой зал. Вроде бы всё было как всегда, но тем не менее… 

\- Почему у меня такое чувство, что чего-то не хватает? – рыжеволосый склонился к уху своего друга Гарри Поттера. – Не чувствуешь, что стало легче дышать?

\- Это ты мне так витиевато даёшь понять, что за столом Слизерина нет хорька? Я давно заметил, - Гарри усмехнулся и покосился на преподавательский стол, за которым профессор Снейп что-то усиленно пытался объяснить Минерве МакГонагалл.

Дискуссия двух деканов протекала очень бурно, жаль только, что не было слышно, о чём они говорят. Хотя… о чём они ещё могут говорить, как не о своих студентах? Скорее всего, кто-то уже успел нарушить правила, и, судя по тому, что Снейп просто сочился самодовольством, это явно были не студенты Слизерина. Наконец, видимо, устав от бессмысленного спора, профессор МакГонагалл поджала и без того тонкие губы и повернулась к директору. Тот сразу же встал, привлекая к себе внимание учеников. 

\- Вот и настал ещё один учебный год! Я хочу… 

Чего же хочет директор, ребята так и не услышали. В центре Большого зала прозвучал маленький взрыв, высоко под потолком вспыхнул фейерверк, окрашивая всё вокруг в зелёные и красные цвета. Студенты дружно заголосили и зааплодировали, посчитав, что это светопреставление устроено специально. Рон и Гермиона хлопали вместе со всеми, а вот Поттер не торопился присоединиться к всеобщему веселью, продолжая наблюдать за преподавательским столом. Он заметил, что все профессора повскакивали со своих мест, выхватывая палочки. Значит, фейерверк для них был такой же неожиданностью.

\- Тихо… - голос директора прокатился по залу и отразился от стен. – Всем соблюдать спокойствие. 

Студенты замолчали, и наступила тишина. Взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к центру зала, где постепенно рассеивались клубы белого дыма, открывая удивительную картину. Два маленьких мальчика в чёрных брючках и белых рубашках с отложными воротничками гневно смотрели друг на друга. 

\- Это всё ты виноват, дедуля нас теперь убьёт! - старший мальчик сжал кулачки и шагнул к младшему. 

Тот, на диво, не испугался, а гордо вскинул вверх небольшой вздёрнутый носик:

\- Тебя-то да, а вот мне ничего не будет. Я ещё маленький. И вообще, ты должен был за мной присматривать. 

Ребята гневно смотрели друг на друга, не обращая внимания на окружающих. Гарри улыбнулся, слушая перепалку детей. Мальчики были очень милыми. Старшему на вид было лет шесть. Хрупкая грациозная фигурка, смуглая кожа; черные волнистые волосы до плеч обрамляли красивое лицо с аристократическими чертами, а из серебристо-серых глаз были готовы пролиться слёзы. Второй ребёнок словно был противоположностью первого: платиновый блондин с ярко-зелёными глазами и по-детски пухлыми губками. Было ему от силы года три, но он, в отличие от брата, держался с большим достоинством. Гарри и сам не знал, почему решил, что мальчишки братья: они были такими разными, но… Между ними всё равно было неуловимое сходство: одинаковый овал лица, разрез глаз, форма губ, да и некоторые жесты.

\- Ты, братишка, вместо того, чтобы кричать, - продолжил блондин, - лучше бы выяснил, куда мы попали. 

Темноволосый мальчик тяжело вздохнул и огляделся вокруг, тут же от удивления приоткрыв рот:

\- Скорпи, похоже, мы в Хогвартсе. Повезло. Могло закинуть куда подальше, - ребёнок ещё раз внимательно осмотрел Большой зал и вздрогнул, увидев стоящего напротив них директора. - Упс, а деда говорил, что некромантия - это антинаучно даже в волшебном мире, и покойников оживлять нельзя, ты только посмотри... Скорпи? – старший из братьев почувствовал, что малыш усиленно дёргает его за брючину. – Ты чего? 

\- Папа! - восторженно пискнул ребёнок и на всех парах понёсся к гриффиндорскому столу, повиснув на шее у Поттера.

Парень непроизвольно обнял малыша, но тут же удивлённо отстранил от себя.

\- Прости, что ты сказал? 

\- Папа, а почему ты в очках? – тараторил между тем ребёнок. - И как ты сюда попал? Деда же сказал, что ты в этой, как её, - мальчик прищёлкнул пальцами, - командиртовке и приедешь только через неделю. 

\- В командировке, - автоматически поправила малыша сидевшая рядом с Гарри Гермиона. 

\- Ооо! Крёстная, - восторгу ребёнка не было предела, - и ты тоже здесь? А крёстный? Нати, Нати, - блондин рванул к брату, - тут крёстная и папа, и … - поняв, что ему не отвечают, малыш остановился удивлённо, глядя на бледного брата. – Нати, ты чего?

Старший кивнул головой в сторону преподавательского стола:

\- Мы влипли… - светловолосая головка повернулась в том направлении, куда смотрел брат.

\- Ой, деда, - малыш тут же подобрался и мило улыбнулся, явив миру трогательные ямочки на щёчках. – А мы тебя и не заметили. 

Профессор Снейп, поняв, что обращаются именно к нему, нащупал рукой стул и сел. Вокруг творилось что-то странное…

\- Вы кто? – хмурый преподаватель зельеварения, наконец, решил озвучить вопрос волновавший всех вокруг. 

 

\- Деда, ты чего? – непосредственный блондин забрался к мужчине на колени и потрогал маленькой ладошкой лоб профессора. - Заболел? Это же я! Скорпи! А там мой брат – Нати. А за тем большим столом сидят папа Гарри, крёстная Гермиона и рыжее недоразумение. 

Рон, к которому, видимо, и относился эпитет "рыжее недоразумение", возмущенно пискнул. 

\- Не обращайте внимания, дядя Рон, - посочувствовал ему Нати, - если бы вы услышали, как он называет дядю Тео… Вот кому можно посочувствовать. Привет, папа, - ребёнок подошёл к Гарри и обнял его за шею, доверчиво прислонившись к плечу парня. 

В это время огромные двери Большого зала распахнулись, явив миру Малфоя, который, гордо вскинув голову, оглядел всех присутствующих. На губах белобрысого хорька заиграла обычная надменная ухмылка:

\- Простите, я опоздал… - начал было Драко, но закончить не смог.

Дети с диким визгом: «Папочка!», - понеслись к дверям и с двух сторон повисли на Малфое, который, впервые в жизни, растерял всю свою надменность.

\- Да что тут происходит? – Драко попытался выпутаться из крепких детских объятий, но у него ничего не получилось. 

\- Вот в этом мы и должны разобраться, - блеснул очками-половинками директор. – Мистер Малфой, мистер Поттер, профессор Снейп и вы, ребята, - Дамблдор ласково улыбнулся малышам, - поднимитесь ко мне в кабинет, немедленно. А остальные… - белобородый старик повёл рукой, и на столах появились источающие прекрасный аромат блюда. – Приятного аппетита! Наслаждайтесь пиром, - и старик, взмахнув полами лиловой мантии, скрылся в боковой двери. 

========== Глава 2 ==========

Все, кого пригласил директор, разместились в его кабинете. Гарри опустился на краешек кресла, стоявшего напротив директорского стола, Снейп остался стоять, облокотившись на мраморную полку, расположенную над камином, Драко же пришлось сесть на диван, поскольку мальчики ни в какую не хотели выпускать его из своих объятий. Скорпи пристроился по левую сторону от озадаченного отпрыска самого известного аристократического семейства магической Англии, а Нати по правую. 

\- Мальчики, - седовласый директор прокашлялся, - не могли бы вы представиться?

\- Ой, извините, - Нати встал и потянул за собой брата, - это очень невежливо с нашей стороны. Позвольте представиться, сэр: Натан Гарольд Поттер-Малфой, наследный лорд Поттер, виконт Гриффиндор, - мальчик церемонно поклонился и даже прищёлкнул каблучками своих лакированных туфелек, а затем пихнул локтем брата. 

\- Скорпиус Драконис Поттер-Малфой, наследный лорд Малфой, виконт Слизерин, - отрапортовал малыш. 

\- Подождите, - Драко, который до этого полулежал на диване, резко выпрямился. – Это что же получается? Я и этот очкастый придурок… 

\- О, как быстро до вас дошло, десять баллов Слизерину за сообразительность, - голос Снейпа источал сарказм.

\- Они что, из будущего? – подал голос со своего места Гарри. - Выходит, я и хорёк… Да быть того не может.

\- Ага, - Снейп просто источал яд, - ещё один гений мысли проснулся, десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ту же сообразительность. 

Гарри повернулся к декану змеёнышей и уставился на него гневным взглядом:

\- Это почему это, сэр, вы Малфою баллы дали, а с меня за тоже самое сняли?

\- А потому что мне так хочется, Поттер.

Мальчишки, глядя на эту перепалку, захихикали. Дедуля, как всегда, был в своём репертуаре. Язва. А отцу, как обычно, достаётся больше всех. Нати успокоился первым и, словно наконец что-то сообразив, застыл.

\- Стойте, это что же получается? – ребёнок оглядел всех потрясённым взглядом. - Если они о нас ещё ничего не знают… Мы что, в прошлом? 

\- Ты посмотри, дошло, наконец, - Скорпи закатил глаза, - как до утки на третьи сутки. Конечно, в прошлом, я это ещё в Большом зале понял. Папа в очках, дедуля нас не помнит и у папочки такой вид, словно он уксусу напился. У него на всех школьных фотографиях такой вид. 

\- А ну помолчи, вундеркинд доморощенный, а то стукну! Мы, между прочим, в это из-за тебя влипли, - Натан гневно сжал кулаки. 

\- Потти, - подал голос Драко, - это явно твои гены, чуть что - сразу "стукну!"

\- Зато младший весь в тебя, - не остался в долгу Гарри.

\- Давайте не будем ссориться, - примирительно вытянул вперёд руки Дамблдор. - Дети, лучше расскажите, как вы сюда попали. 

\- Ну, - Натан замялся, - дедуля разрешил нам побыть с ним в лаборатории, он как раз очередное экспериментальное зелье варил, а тут Люци пришёл...

\- Кто, прости? – Драко поперхнулся. 

\- Люци, дедушка Люциус. Только он не любит, когда мы его дедом называем, так что просто Люци, - пояснил Скорпи. 

\- У papa явно не всё в порядке с головой, раз он разрешил вам так его называть. Мне вот интересно, в какой момент он тронулся умом? Хотя… наследники-Поттеры! От этого у кого угодно крыша поедет. Потти, поздравляю тебя, ты всё-таки свёл моего отца с ума, - Малфой театрально зааплодировал. 

\- Ну что ты, Малфой, - Гарри сделал вид что смутился, - ты ведь по праву делишь со мной славу… Судя по всему, моих наследников рожал именно ты. 

\- Что? – взревел Драко. - Чтобы я, по доброй воле…

\- Успокойтесь, мистер Малфой, - Снейп отошёл от камина и, подойдя к блондину, похлопал того по плечу. - Мне неприятно это признавать, но, похоже, Поттер прав, рожали именно вы. Ваша фамилия идёт второй, вспомните кодекс чистокровных семей. 

Драко плотно сжал губы и от очередных комментариев воздержался, хотя край сознания царапнула мысль: а откуда полукровка Поттер знает кодекс чистокровных? Мальчики же во время перепалки молчали, переводя встревоженные глаза с одного отца на другого. Происходящее им явно не нравилось. 

\- Давайте дослушаем ребят, - директор в очередной раз решил выступить в роли миротворца. - Продолжайте, мальчики. 

\- Так вот, - Нати вернулся к повествованию, - дедуля пошёл встречать Люци, а нам строго-настрого приказал ничего не трогать…

\- И? – профессор Снейп грозно уставился на мальчишек, уже начиная подозревать, что произошло, а Скорпи вдруг заинтересовался перламутровыми пуговицами на своей рубашке. - Я вас слушаю… 

\- Я, честное слово, не хотел, - Скорпиус поднял на зельевара полные слёз глаза, - но зелье вдруг вскипело и вспенилось, а ты сам говорил, что такого допускать нельзя, а если вдруг произойдёт - надо кинуть в котёл щепотку кенийского перца, а его не было… Ну я и подумал, может, чили подойдёт, - мальчик тяжело вздохнул и снова занялся пуговицами.

\- И? – снова поторопил его Снейп.

\- И бросил… перец… чили, я имею в виду, а зелье как рванёт! - малыш вдруг заревел и бросился к Драко. - Папочка, я так испугался, так испугался...

Малыш зарылся носом в школьную мантию слизеринца и сжал ту в кулачках. Взрослые переглянулись, впервые увидев у малыша по-настоящему детскую реакцию на события. 

\- Ну не плачь, не плачь, мой хороший, - Драко усадил рыдающего ребёнка на колени и поцеловал в вихрастую макушку. – Всё уже позади.

Поттер с интересом посмотрел на своего извечного школьного врага - он и не подозревал, что хорёк может быть таким нежным. Чудно… Зациклиться на этой мысли Гарри не позволили, поскольку Нати заплакал вслед за братом и уже школьная форма Гарри подверглась атаке из слёз и детских ручек. 

 

\- Я вот чего не понимаю, - Снейп поморщился, глядя на ревущих детей, - почему я с вами сидел?

 

\- А кто же? – Скорпи от удивления даже забыл, что секунду назад заливался горючими слезами. – Ты всегда с нами сидишь, когда отец в отъезде, а папочка строит аврорат. 

 

\- Меня сейчас другое волнует, - подал голос директор Дамблдор. - Что будем делать с ребятами, пока они здесь? Северус, ты ведь найдёшь способ вернуть их домой? Со временем шутить нельзя…

 

\- Если дело в зелье, то способ я непременно найду, - кивнул директору Снейп. - А вот насчёт детей… В конце концов, - на губах зельевара зазмеилась предвкушающая ухмылка, - у них родители есть, вот пусть и воспитывают.

========== Глава 3 ==========  
Гарри с испугом посмотрел на ухмыляющегося зельевара. Какие родители, какое воспитание? Его самого ещё воспитывать и воспитывать… В некоторые моменты Поттер становился на редкость самокритичным. Жаль только, что по мнению всё того же профессора Снейпа таких моментов в жизни «золотого мальчика» было очень и очень мало. 

 

\- Сэр, - протянула надежда магического мира, - а может, вы сами…

 

\- Что сам? – профессор продолжал ехидно ухмыляться.

 

\- Сами будете воспитывать? Судя по рассказам детей, у вас большой опыт.

 

\- Угу, а зелье для возвращения будете готовить вы? Быть может, у вас и много талантов, мистер Поттер, но зельеварение в их число точно не входит. 

 

\- Северус прав, - Дамблдор слегка стукнул рукой по столу, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. – Детьми придётся заняться вам, мальчики. На завтра я, так и быть, вас от занятий освобожу, отправитесь в Косой переулок. Детям нужны книги, игрушки, одежда... И заодно посетите Гринготтс, пусть гоблины проверят их кровь. 

 

\- Вы что, сэр, нам не верите? – Скорпи тут же задрал нос и стал удивительно похож на Драко. – Малфои никогда не врут. 

 

\- Да неужели? – как ни странно, этот возглас вырвался одновременно и у Снейпа, и у Поттера. 

Скорпиус смутился и чуть сбавил тон:

 

\- Ну, если это не выгодно им самим.

 

\- А может быть, мы отправим их к моим родителям? Внуки, как-никак, - вынес предложение Драко. 

 

\- Только через мой труп, - вскинулся Гарри. - Твоему отцу я не доверю воспитание своих детей даже под страхом смертной казни. Достаточно на тебя посмотреть!

 

\- Заткнись, Потти. Меня очень хорошо воспитали. В отличие от тебя, я с правилами приличия знаком, - оскорбился слизеринец. 

 

\- Давайте не будем ссориться, - в очередной раз призвал всех к порядку Дамблдор. – Ребята останутся здесь. Чем меньше народа об этом будет знать, тем лучше. 

 

\- Ага, - Снейп просто источал сарказм, - а так знаем только мы и весь Хогвартс. Куда уж меньше?

 

\- Тем не менее, - директор остановил поток яда, который зельевар уже собирался вылить на его седую голову, - увеличивать число просвещённых мы не будем. Перед уходом из Большого зала я успел наложить чары конфиденциальности, так что никто из тех, кто присутствовал на пиру, ничего никому не сможет рассказать. Теперь с вами, - Дамблдор повернулся к своим ученикам и их отпрыскам. – Пока дети здесь, вы поселитесь в Западной башне, она сейчас как раз пустует. Раньше там жили преподаватели, у которых были семьи. Выберете себе любые апартаменты, они тут же приспособятся под ваши нужды. Пароль пока везде один: карамелька, - Драко, услышав это, фыркнул, - потом придумаете свой. Гарри, мистер Малфой, я вас очень прошу, попытайтесь ребят ни о чём не расспрашивать. Ещё раз напомню, время вещь очень хрупкая, достаточно небольшого сбоя и всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Послезавтра приступите к занятиям, а пока… бегите устраиваться. Огден, - директор хлопнул в ладоши, и в кабинете с почтительным поклоном появился домовой эльф. - Проводи юных господ в Западную башню и, прошу, выдели им в помощь Добби и Винки. Они присмотрят за детьми, пока мальчики на занятиях. 

 

\- Мы и сами за собой присмотреть можем, - обиделся Натан. 

 

\- А то, что вы здесь, нам это и доказывает… - не смог удержаться Снейп, и ребёнок, смутившись, отвернулся. 

 

\- Огден, ты всё понял? – эльф важно кивнул, явно довольный доверием директора, и поманил ребят к себе. 

 

Все четверо только успели моргнуть, как оказались в Западной башне. Крутые ступеньки уходили высоко вверх, этажей этак на десять. 

\- Следуйте за мной, господа. Вот первые из жилых помещений, - эльф указал на картину с изображением пьяного фавна. 

 

\- Ну уж нет, чтобы нас сторожил козлоногий алкоголик. Увольте, - Драко решительно взял Скорпи за руку и шагнул на ступеньки, ведущие выше. Лестница тут же пришла в движение и самостоятельно побежала вверх. Гарри с Нати еле успели на неё заскочить. Следующие апартаменты сторожила русалка, и ребята решили заглянуть внутрь. В комнатах, отделанных зелёной тканью, что понравилось Драко, не было ни одного окна, что решительно не устроило Гарри. В третьем и четвёртом помещениях не было ни душа, ни ванны, а Огден сказал, что они и не появятся. Пятые и последние по счёту комнаты находились на самом верху. В отделке помещений не наблюдалось ни слизеринских, ни гриффиндорских цветов, что устроило обоих студентов Хогвартса, а из окон открывался великолепный вид на Запретный лес. 

 

\- Пожалуй, мы остановимся здесь. Как думаешь, Малфой? – Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на товарища по несчастью. 

Драко хотел по привычке съязвить, но удержался. Лучшего места для временного жилья всё равно не было. 

 

\- Сойдёт, - буркнул он. 

 

\- Я рад, - пискнул довольный домовой эльф, которому порядком надоела эта экскурсия. – Теперь встаньте в середине гостиной и сосредоточьтесь на том, что каждый из вас хочет. 

 

Драко, Гарри и дети послушно встали в центре просторной комнаты и закрыли глаза. Вокруг них закружился небольшой вихрь, но через секунду всё стихло. Открыв глаза, новые жильцы с восторгом рассматривали обновившийся интерьер. В гостиной появился камин в котором весело потрескивал огонь. На двух небольших диванчиках и паре кресел валялась куча разномастных подушек. Маленький резной столик украшала ваза с фруктами. По бокам от камина было две двери, одну украсила надпись «Скорпиус», другую «Натан». Дети сразу сообразили, что это их комнаты, и побежали знакомиться с обстановкой. 

 

\- А это ваша спальня, господа, - эльф открыл дубовую дверь на противоположной стене. Драко и Гарри заглянули внутрь и застыли, первым пришёл в себя Поттер, тут же заорав: 

 

\- Это ещё что такое, Малфой?! Я такого не заказывал!

 

Посреди спальни стояла одна, но очень большая кровать, покрытая бежевым покрывалом с золотистой вышивкой по краям. 

========== Глава 4 ==========  
Драко, глядя на это великолепие, похоже, просто потерял дар речи. Гарри даже как-то непривычно было видеть блондинистого хорька таким молчаливым - как правило, тот за словом в карман не лез. Поттер никогда бы никому не признался, но ему безумно нравились их взаимные пикировки. Малфой был просто великолепным противником и в словесных баталиях, и на квиддичном поле. Гарри даже иногда ловил себя на том, что любуется своим лучшим врагом, особенно когда тот несётся верхом на метле. На бледных щеках появляется милый розовый румянец, глаза напоминают расплавленную ртуть, а растрепавшиеся волосы красиво обрамляют лицо. Один раз он так засмотрелся на хрупкую, одетую в зелёную квиддичную форму фигурку, что чуть не проворонил снитч. 

 

Из лёгкого ступора Малфоя вывел восторженный крик Скорпиуса:

 

\- Вау, класс. Прямо как дома. Здорово! 

 

Более молчаливый Натан просто мило улыбался, стоя в дверях своих апартаментов. Скорпи же вовсю прыгал на кровати, с каждым толчком подлетая всё выше и выше. 

 

\- Скорпиус, Малфои себя так не ведут, - одёрнул мальчика Драко. 

 

\- Прости, папочка, - Скорпи спустился с кровати и быстро поправил сбившуюся одежду. 

 

\- Брось, хо… Драко, - заступился за сына Гарри, - он всего лишь ребёнок. Им свойственно проказничать. Лучше давай придумаем, чем занять детей. 

 

\- Предлагаю наведаться в Малфой-мэнор и ощипать павлинов, - внёс конструктивное предложение деятельный Скорпи. 

 

\- Скорпиус Малфой, - Гарри усмехнулся - у Драко явно проявляются задатки строгого родителя. – Павлины мэнора - это достояние семьи. Их ощипывать нельзя. 

 

\- Угу, - Натан прищурился и, подойдя к брату, обнял его, - а кто говорил, что это было его заветной мечтой с четырёх лет? 

 

\- Драко, ты изверг, - округлил глаза Поттер, - бедные птички. 

 

\- Во-первых, я не разрешал тебе звать меня по имени, а во-вторых, мне тогда было всего четыре года, а одна из этих птичек меня клюнула. Я не злопамятный, но память у меня хорошая. И вообще, мне нужно спуститься в слизеринскую гостиную поговорить с друзьями. 

 

\- Мне бы тоже в гриффиндорскую башню подняться не мешало. Дети? Вы сможете пару часов посидеть одни? 

 

Мальчики ответить не успели: раздался характерный хлопок, и рядом с ними появилась услужливо кланяющаяся Винки. 

 

\- Не надо одним! Винки присмотрит! Винки любит детей!

 

\- Спасибо, - Гарри улыбнулся, а Драко лишь кивнул, восприняв поведение эльфа как должное. 

 

Слизеринец с гриффиндорцем рванули прочь из Западной башни: им обоим не терпелось поговорить с друзьям и высказать то, что накипело, поскольку при мальчиках ни тот, ни другой особо ругаться не рисковали, всё-таки дети… Чёрт его знает, что может случиться с их хрупкой психикой. 

 

Скорпиус посмотрел вслед убегающим родителям и, прикусив нижнюю губу, задумчиво опустился на диван, обхватив маленькими ручками одну из подушек. 

 

\- Нати, ты видишь то же, что и я?

 

\- К сожалению, да, - Натан тяжело вздохнул. – Похоже, папочки ненавидят друг друга. Это очень и очень плохо. 

 

Нати присел рядом с братом и тот тут же прижался к нему. Несмотря на то, что Скорпиус временами задирал брата, он явно любил этого маленького чертёнка и готов был защищать его от всего мира. Скорпи был живым и подвижным, а самое главное - очень и очень умным. За это большое спасибо надо было сказать деду Люци - тому после смерти Тёмного лорда явно не хватало адреналина в крови, и он постоянно ввязывался в различные сомнительные предприятия. В этот раз Люциус организовал поставку запрещённых зелий и не нашёл ничего лучше, как оставить некоторые наиболее ценные экземпляры в своём кабинете. К сожалению, он не знал, что его внуки от кого-то унаследовали способность к взлому с проникновением и облюбовали его кабинет как площадку для своих игр. Вот и в тот раз, стоило только дедушке с бабушкой отвлечься, как маленькие проказники проскользнули в святая святых. 

Скорпиус сразу заметил небольшие хрустальные флакончики, мирно стоящие на столе. Забравшись на стул, он проворно схватил один из них и открыл. По кабинету поплыл вкусный ягодный запах. 

 

\- Кьюбничка! - обрадовался ребёнок. Это была его самая любимая ягода, но папочка, начитавшись про детские аллергии, давал ему всего несколько ягодок раз в неделю, поэтому малыш, недолго думая, опрокинул в себя флакон. Натан, которому деда Сев за пять лет успел вдолбить, что незнакомые жидкости нельзя тянуть сразу в рот, остановить брата не успел…

 

Зелье, если не выжигало мозг, сильно увеличивало умственные способности. Скорпиусу повезло, его мозг остался при нём, а умственный потенциал резко увеличился. Люци же после этого целую неделю мечтал побывать в гостях у пингвинов, чтобы спрятаться от находящегося в ярости зятя и пылающего праведным гневом сына. Северус же с Нарциссой не ругались и не кричали, они просто поклялись убить белокурого махинатора, если он попадётся им на глаза. 

 

\- Нам нужно что–то с этим делать, - Скорпиус скатился с дивана и устроился на полу. 

 

\- С чем - с этим? – заинтересовался Нати.

 

\- С отношением родителей друг к другу. Если так пойдёт и дальше, у нас просто не будет шансов появиться на свет. Так что… нам нужен план. 

 

\- Легко сказать, - протянул Натан. - Дамби сказал, что во время нельзя вмешиваться.

 

\- Нати, вот подумай, может быть, папочки в наше время потому и вместе, что мы им в прошлом помогли? Может же такое быть?

 

\- Может, но всё равно…

 

\- Да ладно тебе, мы же им только чуть-чуть поможем, – Скорпи захихикал. - Ты же видел, как отец смотрит на папочку Драко. Так что, я думаю, это не будет сложным. 

 

\- Отец-то смотрит, а вот папочка…

 

\- А папочка мне рассказывал, что всегда любил нашего отца. Вот и проверим, так это или нет. Итак, начнём операцию под кодовым названием «Чилдрен-сюрприз»!

 

 

========== Глава 5 ==========  
\- Мой муж – хорёк! О Мерлин, за что мне это? - Рон и Гермиона, сидящие около друга не ответили, поскольку оба посчитали, что это был риторический вопрос. – Я и Малфой! 

 

Гарри, распластавшийся на своей кровати в гриффиндорской башне, попытался сесть и стащить мокрое полотенце, лежащее на его лбу, но Гермиона не позволила. Девушка надавила на плечо друга и уложила того обратно, водрузив полотенце на место. 

 

\- И что тебя смущает? То, что он хорёк, или то, что он парень? – заинтересовалась Грейнджер.

 

\- То, что парень - не смущает, - честно ответил Гарри. - А вот, то что хорёк… Понимаешь, Герм, зоофилия не мой профиль. 

 

Молчавший до этого Рон не выдержал и разразился хохотом. Гермиона неодобрительно покосилась на него и снова перевела взгляд на Гарри. Тот всем своим видом пытался показать, как страдает, но получалось у него плохо, поскольку на губах то и дело мелькала мечтательная улыбка. 

 

\- Мне другое интересно, - протянул отсмеявшийся Рональд. - И как это их величество Слизеринский принц по доброй воле согласился стать младшим супругом? 

 

\- По доброй воле? – тут же заинтересовалась Герм. - Почему ты так думаешь? 

 

Рон удивлённо уставился на подругу. Неужели в мире нашлось что-то, чего Гермиона не знает?

 

\- Я отмечу этот день в календаре красным цветом, - торжественно провозгласил парень. - Гермиона ищет ответа у меня. 

 

\- Я серьёзно, Рон, - прервала его девушка. - И действительно не понимаю. 

 

\- Что ты знаешь о мужских беременностях? – подал голос со своего места Гарри.

 

\- Ну, - Герм тряхнула каштановыми кудрями, - не очень много, я никогда особо не интересовалась этим вопросом. Знаю только, что это удел чистокровных волшебников. Ни один маглорождённый парень забеременеть не сможет, как бы ни хотел. А вообще-то сведений об этом почти нет. 

 

\- Тут ты не права, - Рон прикусил губу, - они есть, но, к сожалению, тебе не доступны. - Парень виновато улыбнулся и развёл руками. 

 

\- Как это недоступны? - заволновалась Гермиона - ей претила сама мысль, что на свете есть информация, которую она не может получить. 

 

\- Как это ни прискорбно, Герм, - согласился с другом Поттер, - но Рон прав. Всё это прописано в кодексе чистокровных, а ты в силу происхождения его прочитать не сможешь. Прости, мне жаль. 

 

\- Хотите сказать, что вы с этим кодексом знакомы? – Гермиона скептически посмотрела на обоих парней. 

 

\- Любой чистокровный волшебник с ним знаком. В двенадцать лет ребёнку приходит письмо из Гринготтса, и он обязан посетить банк. Вот там-то гоблины и знакомят его с общим кодексом чистокровных семей и кодексом рода. Эта книга устроена так, что просто отпечатывается в мозгу, - Рон постучал согнутым пальцем по виску, а Герм на секунду задумалась. 

 

\- Хорошо, я понимаю, откуда о нём знает Рон, он чистокровный, но ты, Гарри? Ты же полукровка… Или я чего-то не знаю? – оборвала себя девушка, увидев виноватое лицо друга. 

 

\- Прости, - Гарри отвёл глаза, а Уизли в смущении начал разглядывать носки своих ботинок, - но мы с Роном не можем тебе рассказать. С нас взяли непреложный обет. 

 

Гермионе было обидно, что её в очередной раз ткнули носом в происхождение. А от того, что это сделали друзья, было обидно вдвойне. Гарри, тяжело вздохнув, сел и привлёк девушку к себе, погладив по волосам. 

 

\- Прости ещё раз, мне правда очень и очень жаль, но это не только моя тайна.

 

Гермиона решила постараться справиться с обидой, загнав её глубоко в себя.

 

\- Ладно, но что там с мужскими беременностями?

 

\- Дело в том, - усмехнулся Рон, - что мужчина-волшебник может родить лишь в одном случае - если он добровольно, - Уизли выделил голосом это слово, - согласится на роль младшего супруга. Только при выполнении этого условия сама магия даст ему возможность выносить детей. И, судя по тому, что рассказал Гарри, Малфой на такое пошёл, причём добровольно. Это что-то запредельное. 

 

\- Младший супруг, и что? – девушка пожала плечами. 

 

\- Ты не понимаешь, Герм, - Гарри отпустил Гермиону и откинулся на подушки. - Младший супруг полностью зависит от старшего. Полностью… У него прав меньше, чем у домового эльфа. Именно такую плату берёт магия за дарованную возможность однополым парам иметь детей. 

 

\- Ха, - Герм усмехнулась, - теперь хотя бы понятно, почему мужских беременностей так мало. Добровольно отдать свою судьбу в руки другого человека… И да, Рон, ты прав, с Драко это никак не вяжется.

 

В это же время так часто поминаемый гриффиндорцами Слизеринский принц в гневе метался по гостиной своего факультета. Вместе с ним от стенки до стенки метались разнообразные предметы, которые попадались ему на глаза. Правда, от швыряния вещей легче не становилось. 

 

\- Может, ты наконец успокоишься? - подал голос притаившийся за спинкой дивана Блейз Забини. 

 

Ответом ему послужил грохот очередного разбитого графина. Теодор Нотт и Пэнси Паркинсон благоразумно предпочли промолчать, спрятавшись каждый за своим креслом. Драко в гневе – это Драко в гневе. С ним в таком состоянии по определению лучше не связываться, а то заавадит и фамилию спросить забудет. Вернее, спросить-то спросит, но позже, чтобы в порыве раскаяния прислать цветочки на могилку. 

 

\- Я – младший супруг шрамоголового придурка, - рухнул в кресло, наконец, выдохшийся Малфой. 

Друзья некоронованного принца осторожно выглянули из своего укрытия, и лишь убедившись, что опасность миновала, позволили себе усесться на диван, стоящий напротив камина. 

 

\- Я и Поттер! Вы можете себе это представить? 

 

Тео и Пэнс тут же заверили, что не то что представить, подумать о таком не могут, а Блейз улыбнулся. Он себе такое представить мог. Тем более, Поттер не сходил с языка Драко с первого курса. Поттер – придурок, шрамоголовый, любитель грязнокровок, четырёхглазый и так далее, и так далее. Казалось, что любая фраза, произнесённая другом, начиналась одинаково: «А вы знаете, что Поттер…», поэтому Забини мог представить себе и не такое. 

 

\- И что мне теперь делать? – Драко прикрыл глаза, устало откинувшись на спинку кресла. - Я не хочу жить с этим дебилом, но мальчики… Они такие милые. Скорпи прямо моя копия, а Нати… 

 

\- Мой тебе совет, Драко, - Пэнси улыбнулась, - пусти всё на самотёк. Пусть идёт, как идёт. По-моему, это в данной ситуации лучший выход. 

Тео с Блейзом поспешили согласиться с подругой и усиленно закивали головами. 

 

\- Ладно, так и быть, - Малфой махнул рукой, - пойду в башню, а то дети там одни. Вдруг с ними что случится… 

Ребята посмотрели вслед уходящему Драко и переглянулись:

 

\- Мне одной кажется, что тут что-то нечисто? - задала вопрос Пэнси, Тео и Блейз лишь пожали плечами. - Уж больно он спокоен. 

 

Тео, который подружился со слизеринским трио недавно, округлил глаза. Если это называется "спокоен", то что же можно считать беспокойством?

 

*****

\- Хозяин Драко уже вернулся? – Винки вскочила с диванчика, на котором сидела и почтительно поклонилась. – Я покормила, выкупала и уложила малышей. Хозяин будет ужинать? 

 

\- Поттер пришёл? – спросил Малфой, даже не удосужившись поблагодарить эльфа. 

 

\- Хозяина Гарри ещё нет. Так мастер Драко будет есть?

 

\- Я подожду Поттера, - отрезал слизеринец, и Винки с тихим хлопком исчезла. 

 

Драко осторожно заглянул в комнату Скорпиуса. Мальчик спал, разметавшись на кровати. Одеяло валялось на полу. Парень улыбнулся. Мама рассказывала, что он тоже всегда скидывал одеяло. Всё-таки мальчик очень на него похож. 

Драко укрыл мальчишку и погладил по белоснежным кудрявым волосам. Именно в этот момент он услышал горький всхлип. Слизеринец встрепенулся и огляделся - похоже, звук шёл из комнаты Натана. Не сомневаясь ни секунды, парень рванул туда и застыл на пороге. Малыш горько плакал, уткнувшись в подушку и пытаясь с помощью неё заглушить рыдания.

 

\- Что случилось, мой хороший? – Драко сел рядом с мальчиком и нежно погладил того по плечу. – Расскажи… Может, я смогу помочь?

 

\- Я хочу домой, - всхлипнул Нати, - я хочу к папочке. 

 

\- Но Натан, я же вроде как и есть твой папочка, ведь так?

 

\- Нет, - малыш отчаянно замотал головой, - ты не он. Папа очень добрый, а ты постоянно на что-то злишься. Папочка всегда перед сном приходит ко мне пожелать спокойный ночи и поёт колыбельную. 

 

Драко, услышав это, впал в лёгкий ступор. Он поёт колыбельные? Нонсенс. Да он и знает только одну. Парень перевёл взгляд на страдающего малыша и решился. 

 

\- Если я сейчас спою, ты обещаешь, что не будешь больше плакать и спокойно заснёшь? - малыш обрадовано закивал головой и с комфортом устроился в объятиях своего будущего отца. – Ну хорошо, слушай. 

 

Чистый мелодичный голос наполнил детскую; Натан блаженно вздохнул. Папочка знал только одну колыбельную, но она была самой любимой. 

 

За окном затих городок,

Словно выключил музыку дня.

Ничего не бойся, сынок,

Ночь сама боится огня.

Нам с тобой улыбнулась луна,

Кружит звездочек хоровод.

Это добрая фея сна

За собою тебя зовет.

 

Спи, малыш, закрывай глаза.

Ждет тебя необычный путь.

Ждут загадки и чудеса

А для этого надо уснуть.

 

Мчит тебя белоснежный конь

В свой далекий прекрасный край,

Положи на гриву ладонь

И во всем ему доверяй.

В том краю живут короли,

Крошки-гномы хранят леса

И огромные корабли

Поднимают свои паруса.

 

Спи, малыш, закрывай глаза.

Ждет тебя необычный путь.

Ждут загадки и чудеса

А для этого надо уснуть.

 

Вот и сам ты уже летишь,

За спиной у тебя два крыла

И тебя согревает, малыш,

Море солнечного тепла.

Ты отважен и смел, сынок -

Прочь тревоги и страхи прочь.

Я с тобой, ты не одинок

И не так уж страшна эта ночь.

 

Спи, малыш, закрывай глаза.

Ждет тебя необычный путь.

Ждут загадки и чудеса

А для этого надо уснуть.

 

Ни Драко, ни Натан не заметили стоящего в дверях потрясённого до глубины души Гарри. Парень прислонился к дверному косяку и прикрыл глаза, на которые наворачивались слёзы. Наверное, в детстве мама вот так же пела ему колыбельные, укрывая своей любовью от опасностей мира. Только жаль, что это продлилось так недолго. 

========== Глава 6 ==========

Поттер потихоньку, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, отступил в гостиную. Почему-то ему очень не хотелось быть замеченным; откуда-то парень знал, что Драко не понравится, что он видел его таким… Без маски. Теплым и домашним, можно сказать, уютным. Гриффиндорец сел на диван, поджав под себя ноги, и постарался расслабиться. Нужно было понять, как вести себя дальше. Начинать полномасштабные военные действия не хотелось, но вот согласится ли их высочество на время зарыть топор войны? Хотя… То, что он только что увидел, давало надежду на благополучный исход.

 

\- Потти, ты уже пришёл? - резкий холодный голос заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и очнуться от своих размышлений. 

 

\- Драко... - начал он.

 

\- Поттер, ты забыл, что я говорил тебе насчёт имени? - прервал его Малфой. – Так мне не трудно, я могу напомнить. Я. Не разрешал. Тебе. Называть. Меня. По. Имени. Теперь усвоил?

 

Гарри поджал губы. И это он только что мечтал зарыть топор войны? Не бывать этому! Драко, между тем, сел в кресло напротив зеленоглазого гриффиндорца:

 

\- Винки предлагала поесть, - начал он, - я решил подождать тебя, чтобы не гонять эльфа два раза. 

 

\- Малфой проявляет заботу об эльфах? Наверное, где-то сдохло что-то большое, - в голосе Поттера плескался яд, в лучших традициях профессора Снейпа. – Если хочешь ужинать - пожалуйста, но без меня. Устал, знаешь ли, пойду лягу. 

 

Гарри поднялся, потянулся и направился в сторону спальни. 

 

\- А ну стой! - резкий окрик Драко заставил гриффиндорца замереть на месте. – Ты куда это? 

 

\- В душ, - пожал плечами Гарри, - а потом в кровать. А что? Есть другие предложения?

 

\- Ты будешь спать на диване, Поттер. И если хорошо попросишь, я, так и быть, одолжу тебе одеяло. 

 

\- С чего бы это? – Гарри удивлённо вскинул бровь. – Если тебе так хочется, то можешь сам оставаться в гостиной. А я предпочитаю спать с удобствами. Впрочем, - изумрудные глаза лукаво блеснули, - кровать большая, а я не жадный. 

 

Поттер принял душ, позволяя воде смыть все тревоги и неприятности, накопившиеся за сегодняшний долгий день. Вода нежно ласкала смуглую кожу, доставляя наслаждение и позволяя расслабиться. Завтра будет новый день и, может быть, он будет хоть чуточку лучше предыдущего? Он сможет посетить со своей семьёй Косой переулок, пройтись по магазинам, съесть мороженое... Семья. Это так странно, но так приятно. И пусть Драко пока напоминает ёжика, выпустившего тысячу колючек, он с этим справится. Ведь не может же человек, который способен на нежность, быть плохим? Правда? 

Гарри вновь пришёл в благодушное настроение и поспешил лечь, укрывшись безразмерным покрывалом. Через минуту он почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась под тяжестью второго тела и улыбнулся. Всё определённо будет хорошо. 

 

Новый день начался с дикого крика и тяжёлой головы, мирно сопевшей на его груди. Гарри улыбнулся. Малфой во сне был чертовски милым. Нет, не ангел - херувимчик. Хотя херувимы вроде бы те же ангелы? Гриффиндорец был плохо знаком с Библией. 

 

\- Папочки, вставайте! - отодвигая Драко, к Гарри на грудь запрыгнул Скорпиус. – Гулять, гулять, гулять…

 

\- Скорпи, - Малфой спрятал голову под подушку, - не кричи так. И вообще, сначала надо позавтракать, а уж потом гулять. И где Нати? 

 

\- Я здесь, папочка, - ребёнок смущённо топтался в дверях. Иногда Натан очень жалел, что в нём нет непосредственности брата, он всегда стеснялся открыто выражать свои чувства. Папа Гарри, видя это, смеялся: «Должен же в нашей семье хоть кто-то быть скромным». 

 

\- Где Винки? 

 

\- Я здесь, мастер Драко, - рядом с Нати появилась маленькая фигурка.

 

\- Проследи, чтобы мальчики умылись и оделись. Завтрак подашь в гостиную через полчаса. Свободна. 

 

\- Малфой, - наблюдая за серьёзным Драко, отдающим распоряжения, Гарри не мог не съязвить, – из тебя получится прекрасная жена. Хозяйственная. Мне повезло, - и прежде чем Драко нашёлся, что ответить, Поттер скрылся в ванной комнате. 

 

Завтрак прошёл неожиданно весело, и это была заслуга Скорпиуса. Мальчик щебетал, не переставая, умудряясь при этом с огромной скоростью запихивать в себя еду. 

 

\- А мы купим метлу? А в магазинчик Джорджа пойдём? А мороженое я люблю шоколадное, а Нати – ванильное. А можно пригласить с собой деда Севу? Нет, я знаю, что он ни за что не пойдет, но пригласить-то можно, правда? 

 

К тому времени, как семья добралась до кабинета Дамблдора, у новоиспечённых родителей раскалывалась голова. 

 

\- Держи, - Гарри сунул в руки Драко плошку с летучим порохом и взял щепотку, - я пойду первым и встречу мальчиков с той стороны. – «Дырявый котёл».

 

Зелёное пламя охватило фигуру в школьной форме с эмблемой Гриффиндора. Через секунду в камине уже никого не было. 

Транспортировка до «Дырявого котла» прошла без эксцессов, и спустя пять минут ребята уже выходили в Косой переулок. Нужно было поторопиться, гоблины Гринготтса не любили ждать.

 

\- Здравствуйте, господа, - встретивший их гоблин почтительно, но не подобострастно поклонился. – Мистер Дамблдор уже связался с нами. В ритуальном зале всё готово, следуйте за мной. 

 

Драко подтолкнул притихших мальчиков вперёд и вслед за ними пошёл за служащим банка. 

Ритуальный зал Гринготтса поражал красотой всех, кто впервые попал сюда. Чёрные мраморные стены с золотой инкрустацией, картины лучших мастеров магического мира. Алтарь из цельного куска горного хрусталя. 

Гоблин, проводивший ритуалы, оскалился, увидев входящих. 

 

\- Приступим? Дайте ваши руки, - он протянул свои крючковатые пальцы в сторону мальчиков и те в ответ протянули свои дрожащие ладошки. – Не бойтесь, один укольчик и капелька крови. Вот так. 

 

Серебряные иголки, повинуясь магии, прокололи детские пальчики, и гоблин тут же приложил к выступившим капелькам крови чистые пергаменты. 

 

\- А теперь немного подождём… - Гоблин внимательно посмотрел на свитки и снова оскалился. – Мальчики - те, за кого себя выдают. 

 

Стоило только этим словам прозвучать, как пергаменты вспыхнули и исчезли, не оставив после себя даже пепла. 

 

\- Постойте, - возмутился Малфой, - почему вы не дали нам посмотреть? 

 

\- Вы мне не доверяете? – оскорбился служащий Гринготса.

 

\- Нет, я вам доверяю, но почему мы не могли посмотреть? Поттер, что такого в этих свитках? Я уверен, что ты знаешь! 

 

\- Ты о чём, Дра… Малфой? – Гарри мило улыбнулся. – Почему я должен знать? И вообще, главное-то мы узнали, это действительно наши дети, а остальное… - Поттер пожал плечами, словно поставив точку в разговоре. Или лучше было бы сказать "многоточие"?

 

\- У тебя, Потти, всё не как у людей. Тайны, тайны… - шипел Драко, медленно двигаясь вдоль витрин магазинов. - Лавры иезуитов покоя не дают?

 

\- Вау, Малфой, ты знаком с маггловской историей? Я впечатлён, - Гарри откровенно забавлялся, косясь на возмущённого Драко. – Мальчики… - он повернулся к детям и застыл. – Стоп! А где дети?

 

\- Поттер, придурок, ты потерял детей? – взвился слизеринец. 

 

\- Почему это я? Мы, между прочим, были вместе, - возмутился Гарри и начал озираться вокруг. – И где их теперь искать? 

 

\- Если бы это были обычные дети - я бы сказал, что они пошли в кафе-мороженое, но наши… Боюсь, что в Лютном переулке, - обречённо вздохнул Драко и тут же встрепенулся, увидев две детские фигурки, выходящие из лавки «Всё для зельевара». 

 

\- А ну стоять! Поттер, вот они. 

 

Скорпиус с Натаном застыли и, мило улыбаясь, повернулись к родителям. 

 

\- О, папочки, привет! – малыш захлопал ресничками и прижал к груди перевязанный лентой с нарисованным бурлящим котлом свёрток. – А мы тут гуляем. Правда, Нати? 

Тот усиленно закивал, поддерживая брата. 

 

\- Что это у тебя? – Драко протянул руку к свёртку. Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул и отдал кулёк родителю. В нём оказался набор ингредиентов для зелья. – Мелисса, валериана, лепестки розового лотоса… Многоговорящий наборчик. И для чего он вам? 

 

\- Подарить дедуле Севу? – предложил версию Натан.

 

\- Интересно, зачем это Северусу понадобилось любовное зелье? – Драко продолжал строго смотреть на мальчишек. 

 

\- Ну… - протянул Скорпиус, а потом с надеждой добавил: - Может, сам придумаешь зачем, а то у меня никаких идей? 

 

\- А меня вот другое интересует, где вы взяли деньги? – подал голос Гарри. – Что молчите? 

 

\- Кодекс Малфоев, статья двести семь, - отрапортовал Скорпиус. - Если Малфой попался, он продолжает молчать. А вдруг пронесёт? 

 

Парни посмотрели на серьёзных мальчишек и захохотали. Драко даже вернул им свёрток с ингредиентами, пока ещё не зная, какую большую ошибку совершает. 

 

========== Глава 7 ==========

Яркое, ещё по-летнему тёплое солнце заливало своим светом Косой переулок. Мальчики восторженно перебегали от одной витрины к другой, глазея на выставленные товары. У магазинчика «Всё для квиддича» они застыли надолго. Скорпи и Натан, прижавшись мордочками к стеклу, рассматривали новейшую метлу.

 

\- Вот это старьё, - скривился Скорпиус. – «Тайфун – 01», кому он нужен, когда… – мальчик на секунду осёкся. - Чёрт! Я всё время забываю, где нахожусь. 

 

Малыш оттолкнулся от витрины и сделал шаг назад, врезаясь в Гарри, который не растерялся и подхватил потерявшего равновесие малыша на руки. Скорпиус захихикал и обхватил отца за шею. 

 

\- Любите летать? – Поттер пощекотал мальчика, и тот выдал очередную порцию веселого хихиканья.

 

\- Я да, очень, - улыбнулся Натан, глядя на отца и брата. – Вы с папочкой меня сами учили. Полёт – это здорово.

 

Нати мечтательно прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в какие-то свои, видимо, очень приятные воспоминания. 

 

\- А я не летаю, - грустно вздохнул Скорпи, - мне папочка не разрешает.

 

Драко удивленно посмотрел на своего младшего ребёнка. Интересно, и почему же он запретил ему садиться на метлу? Ведь сам впервые поднялся в воздух в два года. Правда, его метла отрывалась от земли всего на несколько сантиметров, но тем не менее… 

 

\- И почему же папочка запретил тебе летать? - озвучил невысказанный Малфоем вопрос Гарри.

 

\- Он сказал, что я и так его периодически в гроб вгоняю, так что моих полётов он уже не перенесёт. 

 

\- Врёт он всё, - буркнул Натан и осторожно, словно боясь, что его оттолкнут, взял Драко за руку, - просто он однажды стащил у Люци метлу и решил показать класс. Показал… мы его потом три часа по всей территории мэнора искали. Папочка чуть не поседел, а этот чертёнок врезался в огромную секвойю, сломал ногу и потерял сознание. Вот с тех пор на полёты для него и наложено табу. 

 

\- Предатель, - Скорпиус надул губы, - из-за тебя мне и здесь летать не разрешат. 

 

\- Одному нет, - Поттер улыбнулся и ссадил малыша с рук, - а вот со мной ты вполне можешь подняться в воздух. 

 

\- Сегодня? – ребёнок с надеждой посмотрел на отца. – И Нати возьмём. Он хорошо летает. И папочку. 

 

\- О нет! Увольте! – Драко отчаянно замотал головой. – Хватит с вас и Поттера. Мне вечером нужно будет кое-что сделать, вот он за вами и присмотрит.

 

\- Хорошо, Малфой, - покладисто согласился Гарри, - но тогда после обеда с детьми сидишь ты. 

 

Именно в это время у Скорпиуса отчаянно заурчало в желудке, и он положил руку на живот. 

 

\- Тихо ты, предатель, нам же придётся вернуться назад… 

 

\- Ничего не поделаешь, - Гарри сочувственно посмотрел на белокурого мальчика, - вернуться действительно придется, тем более мы вроде бы всё купили. Итак, быстренько в «Дырявый котёл», а оттуда в Хогвартс. 

 

Винки и Добби уже ждали своих новых хозяев в гостиной.

 

\- Добби рад служить сэру Гарри Поттеру. Добби подаст обед. Он сам готовил для сэра Гарри. Добби старался. А Винки поможет мальчикам переодеться к обеду. 

 

Винки лишь поклонилась и увела детей в комнату Натана, где на кровати уже лежали приготовленные костюмчики. 

 

\- Поттер, чем займёшься после обеда? - Драко сел за стол и расправил на коленях салфетку, Гарри последовал его примеру; через секунду к ним присоединились мальчики.

 

\- Мне необходимо встретиться с Роном, - белокурый слизеринец при упоминании лучшего друга Поттера скривился, Гарри сделал вид что не заметил и продолжил, - и с директором.

 

\- А этому что понадобилось? Если дело касается детей, то ему нужно было пригласить и меня…

 

\- Успокойся, Малфой. Если речь пойдёт о мальчиках, я прослежу, чтобы тебя тоже пригласили. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Дамблдор будет говорить не об этом. 

 

\- Тёмный Лорд? - Поттер лишь кивнул. 

 

Больше во время обеда никто не произнёс ни слова. Скорпиус, уставший во время прогулки, размазывал по тарелке картофельное пюре. Натан сражался с мясной запеканкой и прикидывал, влезет ли в него ещё кусочек любимого блюда и если влезет, то останется ли в желудке ещё место для шоколадных пирожных, стоящих на столе. 

 

\- Простите, но мне пора идти. - Гарри встал из-за стола первым. - Не скучайте, а вечером мы обязательно полетаем, - он растрепал Натану волосы и чмокнул Скорпи в макушку. Драко фыркнул: семейная идиллия, чёрт бы его побрал. 

 

\- Добби, убери со стола. Винки, мальчикам пора спать. Хотя… я сам их уложу.

 

\- Папочка, а может ты, сначала, нам почитаешь? – Натан притащил из комнаты сказку о маленьком дракончике и красном цветке. – Мы любим, когда ты читаешь. 

 

Драко закатил глаза. До чего он докатился: колыбельные поёт, сказки читает… осталось только научиться вышивать гладью, и Поттер окажется прав - из него получится классическая примерная жена. Но ребята смотрели с такой надеждой, что отказать им он просто не смог.

На каминной полке мирно тикали часы, тихо потрескивал разожжённый кем-то из эльфов огонь. В воздухе просто растекалось умиротворение. Два маленьких тельца, прижавшихся к Драко с обеих сторон, дарили ни с чем несравнимое тепло. Малфой улыбнулся. С левой стороны послышалось характерное сопение - Скорпиус уснул, даже не дослушав первую главу. 

 

\- Нати, - тихо прошептал старшему сыну Драко, - возьми книгу, я уложу Скорпи в кровать и вернусь. 

 

\- А можно я не буду ложиться? Посижу с тобой? Мне совсем-совсем не хочется спать, - серые глаза с надеждой посмотрели на слизеринца. – Я не буду мешать…

 

\- Я знаю, - Драко улыбнулся и перенёс младшего в кровать, укрыв лёгким покрывалом. – Может быть, поговорим? – вернувшись, Малфой усадил Натана к себе на колени. - Расскажи о своей семье. Она большая? 

 

\- Ну… - Нати прижался к плечу белокурого парня. - Ты, отец, бабушка Нарси, Люци, деда Северус, крёстная Гермиона и крёстный. И друзья: Уизли, тётя Пэнси и дядя Тео, Блейз. 

 

\- Мы живём в мэноре? – заинтересовался Драко. 

 

\- Не-а, - мальчик закрутил головой, - в Принц-холле. Отец с Люци, как говорит дедуля, слишком взрывоопасная смесь. А у дедули Сева много места, тем более мы со Скорпи и отец единственные наследники. 

 

\- Поттер и Снейп родственники? – до Драко только что дошло, что мальчики упорно называют его декана дедулей. 

 

\- Ага! Деда много лет скорбит по этому поводу, но ничего сделать не может. Родственников не выбирают. – Мальчик захихикал и потянул за цепочку, висевшую на шее. В его руках оказался маленький золотой медальончик в форме звезды. 

 

\- Это что? – Драко никогда раньше не видел настолько красивой вещицы.

 

\- Это медальон «Частичка души», мне его отец подарил на пятилетие, - Натан осторожно положил звёздочку на ладонь парня. 

 

\- Он волшебный? – Драко погладил острые грани.

 

\- Немного. Он может показать того, кто для меня является самым любимым человеком. Частичку моей души. 

 

\- Показать? – Драко ещё больше заинтересовался медальоном. 

 

\- Ну да, папа Гарри называет это голограммой. 

 

\- Частичка души… - Малфой задумался, где-то он слышал о таком и то, что слышал, было далеко не безобидным. 

 

\- Самый любимый… - тихо прошептал Натан и нажал на маленькую почти незаметную кнопочку. 

 

Комната наполнилась шумом морского прибоя, а Драко с удивлением смотрел на самого себя. Эта, как её… голограмма изображала его, чуть старше, но почти не изменившегося. Он сидел на берегу моря, вглядываясь вдаль и улыбался. Улыбался не саркастически, а доброй открытой улыбкой. 

 

\- Я люблю тебя, папочка, - Натан прижался к нему. - Ты частичка моей души. 

========== Глава 8 ==========  
Драко всё же уложил Натана спать, хоть тот и протестовал, как только мог. Протестовать-то протестовал, но уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Сам же Слизеринский принц пребывал в глубокой задумчивости. Малфой стоял у большого стрельчатого окна и невидящим взором смотрел на Запретный лес. Он никогда не думал, что на свете найдётся человек, который будет любить его настолько сильно, и, самое главное, не требуя ничего взамен. Всё это пугало… Раньше он не задумывался о будущем, оно казалось таким эфемерным, таким далёким. Семья, дети… Любящая семья и любимые дети, а не просто наследники громкой фамилии. 

Драко улыбнулся своему отражению в оконном стекле. Он стал хорошим отцом, он так боялся, что не сможет, но стал… Это согревало душу, заставляя всё внутри трепетать от тихой радости. Было только одно «но»… Поттер в качестве мужа и его положение младшего супруга. Он до сих пор не мог понять, с какого перепуга пошёл на такое, да ещё и добровольно. Это был болезненный удар по гордости. 

 

\- Малфой, я за тобой уже пятнадцать минут наблюдаю. Ты что застыл, как каменное изваяние? – Драко вздрогнул и повернулся. Он и не услышал, как Поттер вернулся. 

 

\- Я думаю. Уверен, что ты с этим процессом не знаком, но некоторым он просто необходим. Людям свойственно размышлять, знаешь ли… Хотя… Кому я это говорю? Человеку, у которого мозг отсутствует по определению? 

 

\- Вот скажи мне, - Гарри подошёл вплотную к слизеринцу, - мы что, не можем общаться нормально? 

 

\- Мы - нет! – Драко отпрянул назад и упёрся в подоконник. – Отойди от меня. 

 

\- Нет? – Поттер не собирался выполнять требование Серебряного принца, наоборот, придвинулся ещё ближе. – А я думаю, ты неправ. У нас дети, так что… раза два мы с тобой точно приятно пообщались. А если предположить, что получились они у нас не сразу… 

 

Договаривать Гарри не стал, вместо этого протянул руку и осторожно, кончиками пальцев, пробежался по высокой скуле стоящего напротив парня. Серебристые глаза резко распахнулись, в них заплескалось неверие и удивление. 

 

\- Что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?! – Поттер проигнорировал возмущённый писк и нежно провёл большим пальцем по розовым губам. Драко судорожно вздохнул и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. 

 

\- Поттер, отойди от меня, - в голосе слизеринца послышались панические нотки. – Отойди.

 

\- Ну так оттолкни меня, - «золотой мальчик» наклонился настолько близко, что опалил горячим дыханием ухо Драко. – Оттолкни…

 

Малфой собрал остаток сил и отпихнул наглого грифиндорца. Блондина просто трясло от гнева. 

 

\- Не смей приближаться ко мне! Не смей! Без разрешения… 

 

\- Что ж, - Поттер, словно не произошло ничего сверхъестественного, отошёл от Драко и пожал плечами, - я подожду, когда ты разрешишь. 

 

Малфой попытался взять себя в руки и, гордо вскинув голову, отошёл от окна. 

\- Мальчики спят, разбудишь через час. А мне необходимо уйти, - выпалил он и вылетел из гостиной в коридор. 

 

Всё это походило на паническое бегство, но Драко было всё равно. Буря, которая поднялась внутри него от лёгких прикосновений Поттера, заставила его испытывать двоякие чувства. Желание и страх. Даже больше, чем страх - почти панику. Ему срочно нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Друзья на роль жилетки не годились, оставался только Северус. Снейп был другом его отца и магическим наставником самого Драко. Несмотря на весь сарказм и явную ненависть к окружающему миру, Северус был хорошим человеком, и, что самое главное, мог дать необходимый совет.

Дорога до подземелий не отняла у Малфоя много времени, Западная башня находилась как раз над ними. Так что уже через десять минут Драко стучал в комнаты своего декана. 

 

\- А, это ты? – Северус явно находился в чувствах не менее растрёпанных, чем Драко. – Проходи. Чем обязан?

 

\- Хотел с тобой поговорить, попросить совета, но вот теперь не уверен, стоит ли. Похоже тебе самому нужен собеседник. Выглядишь так, словно изобрёл новое зелье, а оно отказалось работать так, как надо, - слизеринский принц опустился на диван. – Расскажешь?

 

\- Я подслушал разговор, не предназначенный для моих ушей, и теперь не знаю, как ко всему относиться, - Снейп отошёл к маленькому столику, уставленному бутылками и небольшими хрустальными графинами. – Пожалуй, огневиски - это то, что мне сейчас нужно. 

 

\- Мне тоже, - Драко с надеждой посмотрел на своего профессора, тот фыркнул:

 

\- Мечты, мистер Малфой, не всегда сбываются. Тем более я не собираюсь переводить свою лучшую выпивку… даже на вас, - он отсалютовал парню бокалом и сделал большой глоток. 

 

\- Так что же ты подслушал? – Драко стало любопытно, что могло так взволновать всегда спокойного зельевара. 

 

\- Как Поттер послал директора далеко и надолго. А я-то думал, что он в нашем старичке души не чает. Как-никак, мессия Света… 

 

Малфой весь подобрался и подался вперёд. 

 

\- Шутишь? Святой Потти? 

 

\- Сам в шоке, - Снейп покачал головой. 

 

Сегодня днём он отправился к Дамблдору отдать оставшиеся учебные планы. Пароль от кабинета директора не менялся со вчерашнего дня, поэтому Северус счёл возможным не просить разрешения, а сразу подняться наверх. То, что директор не один, Снейп понял только тогда, когда взялся за ручку двери.

 

\- Гарри, мальчик мой, - голос директора, как обычно источал приторную сладость. – Ты не понимаешь…

 

\- Нет, господин директор, это вы не понимаете, – неожиданно сильным и властным голосом перебил его Поттер. – Через год я стану совершеннолетним и вступлю в наследство, а до этого времени ничего не хочу слышать ни о вас, ни о Тёмном Лорде. Разбирайтесь между собой сами. Вы Лорд Света, он Лорд Тьмы. Я же третья, ещё не сформировавшаяся сила, и предлагаю вам со мной не ссориться. Пока, - Поттер особенно выделил это слово, - Волан-де-Морт и его пожиратели мне нравятся чуть меньше, чем вы и Орден Феникса, постарайтесь, чтобы так и осталось. 

 

\- Но добро… - снова начал директор.

 

\- Добро! Зло! Их противостояние вечно, уйдёт один тёмный лорд - придёт другой. Мы остаёмся в нейтралитете, вмешиваясь только в редких случаях, и этого не изменить. До свидания, директор. Тем более, профессор Снейп уже минут двадцать топчется у дверей, - Поттер стремительно вышел, одарив зельевара ехидной улыбкой. 

 

\- Директор, и что это было? – рискнул спросить профессор. Дамблдор лишь безнадёжно махнул рукой и закинул в рот очередную лимонную дольку. 

 

Вот с тех пор Северус мучился вопросом: что случилось с Поттером? И кто такие эти «мы», о которых он говорил? 

 

========== Глава 9 ==========  
Драко с всё более и более возрастающим интересом слушал профессора Снейпа. А Поттер оказался не так прост, как кажется. Интересно, что за тайны он скрывает? Над всем этим стоило поразмыслить. Северус же тем временем налил себе очередную порцию огневиски.

 

\- Ты что, задумал напиться? – удивился Малфой; он ещё ни разу не видел своего магического наставника подшофе. – Может, повременишь с этим чуток? Я уйду, и тогда можешь хоть всю бутылку вылакать. А пока… скажи, ты слышал что-нибудь о «частице души»?

 

\- Частица души? – Северус задумался. – Что-то знакомое… 

 

\- Симпатичный такой медальончик в виде звезды, - подсказал Драко.

 

\- Хм, - Снейп грохнул стаканом об каминную полку и рванул к книжному шкафу, - где-то мне встречалось что-то подобное. 

 

Он любовно доставал книги с полок, быстро перелистывал и ставил на место, постоянно приговаривая:

 

\- Нет, это не то. И это. Да где же, чтоб тебя… Может здесь? А! Точно, - Он протянул своему студенту раскрытую на середине книгу в тёмно-синем переплёте. – Держи, читай. Только осторожненько, книга уникальна - единственный экземпляр. 

 

Драко слегка прикрыл протянутый том и взглянул на обложку. «Археологические изыскания Салазара Слизерина» - с благоговением прочитал он. Но более всего Малфоя потрясло имя автора: Слизерин написал эту книгу сам. Драко снова вернулся к любезно открытой для него профессором странице:

 

«… Одним из самых загадочных артефактов является амулет «Частица души». Согласно преданию, он был изготовлен самим Мерлином для жены короля Артура. Артефакт был способен видеть истинную суть человека, его помыслы и стремления, а самое главное - отображать того, кто на данный момент является для носителя амулета самым главным человеком – частичкой души. Именно этот амулет и привёл к разрыву отношений между Артуром, его другом – сэром Ланселотом и женой Артура – леди Гвиневрой. Оказалось, что леди Гвиневра влюблена не в супруга, а в его первого рыцаря. Влюблённым, которые опасались гнева короля, пришлось бежать. Амулет Гвиневра прихватила с собой. С той поры о нём никто не слышал. Согласно оставшимся отрывочным сведениям всех свойств данного артефакта не знал даже его создатель Мерлин. Сам амулет представлял собой выполненную из золота остроконечную звезду с острыми алмазными гранями…» 

 

Драко потрясённо захлопнул книгу. Ничего себе! На шее у Натана висит артефакт, созданный самим Мерлином. Интересно, а Поттер, когда дарил его сыну, знал, что представляет собой эта безделушка? И если знал, то почему пошёл на такой риск? Мало ли ещё какие магические свойства проявятся у этого безобидного на вид украшения?

 

\- Прочитал? – Снейп выдернул из рук слизеринца книгу. – А теперь проваливай. Я хочу, наконец, остаться один и спокойно напиться. 

 

\- Хочешь, дам ещё один повод? – ухмыльнулся Драко.

 

\- Какой? – обречённо спросил профессор, уже заранее зная, что ответ ему не понравится. 

 

\- А ты не задумывался, почему наши с Поттером дети упорно называют тебя дедулей? Мне ты точно не родственник… - выпустив эту парфянскую стрелу, Малфой с довольным видом выскользнул в коридор, услышав напоследок:

 

\- Твою ж мать! - и звук разбитого об дверь хрустального бокала. 

 

*****

 

Гарри посмотрел на часы и улыбнулся; ребят пора было будить. Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, и перед ним тут же материализовалась Винки, как всегда подобострастно кланяясь. 

 

\- Хозяину что-то нужно? Винки всё сделает.

 

\- Приготовь, пожалуйста, тёплого молока и печенья. Я думаю, мальчикам захочется немного подкрепиться. И скажи Добби, пусть захватит мою «Молнию» и ждёт нас на квиддичном поле. Мне не хочется возвращаться в Гриффиндорскую башню за метлой. 

 

\- Как скажете, хозяин, - ещё один поклон и домовой эльф отправился выполнять поручения. 

 

\- Летать? – на пороге своей комнаты стоял всклокоченный Скорпиус и отчаянно тёр кулачками глаза. 

 

\- Летать, - засмеялся гриффиндорец, с нежностью глядя на мальчика, - но сначала молоко и печенье. И разбуди, пожалуйста, брата. 

Скорпи только кивнул и потрусил в комнату Натана, откуда через секунду раздался отчаянный визг. 

 

\- Придурок, я же теперь весь мокрый! Ты зачем это сделал? 

 

Скорпиус лишь заливисто хохотал, по-видимому, совсем не испытывая раскаянья. Гарри усмехнулся, услышав причитающую Винки:

 

\- Подождите, мастер Нати, Винки сейчас всё высушит. Постойте спокойно секундочку. Мастер Скорпи, вас тоже надо привести в порядок. Иначе хозяин Драко будет недоволен. 

 

Через минуту мальчики, аккуратно причёсанные и застёгнутые на все пуговицы, чинно усаживались на диван в гостиной, получив каждый свою порцию молока и печенья. Скорпиус попытался разделаться со своим полдником как можно быстрей, но наткнулся на неодобрительный взгляд Гарри и ему пришлось вспомнить о манерах. 

 

\- А я смогу полетать один? – с надеждой спросил белокурый чертёнок, съев очередное печенье. – Ты же будешь рядом. 

 

\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение, - Поттер забрал у детей стаканы и поставил их на стол. – Ну что? Отправляемся?

 

\- Винки перенести хозяев? – услужливо предложила домовуха. 

\- Нет, спасибо. Мы лучше пройдёмся, – Гарри подал детям руки, и они отправились прочь из замка.

 

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, словно пыталось спрятаться за казавшийся бескрайним Запретный лес. Добби уже ждал на поле, обхватив тонким ручонками главное сокровище Гарри Поттера - «Молнию»

 

\- Раритет, - Скорпиус любовно погладил полированное древко метлы. – Чур, я первый…

 

\- Хорошо, но только вместе со мной, - Гарри усадил довольного сына перед собой и взлетел. 

 

Как и всегда, в воздухе его охватило чувство свободы и эйфории. Здесь он ни от кого не зависел, никому ничего не был должен. Только тёплый ветер, бьющий в лицо, и бескрайнее синее небо над головой. Скорпиус, по всей видимости, разделял радость отца: он восторженно попискивал, что есть силы хватаясь за метлу при каждом вираже. Жаль, что хорошее не длится вечно; вот и этот полёт закончился. Поттер помог Скорпи спуститься с метлы и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на Натана:

 

\- Со мной или сам? 

 

\- Сам, сам, - даже подпрыгнул от предвкушения темноволосый мальчик. – Я умею. Правда-правда…

 

\- Хорошо, только высоко не взлетай. И ты постоянно должен находиться в пределах видимости. 

 

Натан отчаянно закивал и, оседлав метлу, взмыл в небо. Сидел он уверенно, а строптивое средство передвижения покорно слушалось своего ездока. Нати с дикими воплями рассекал воздух, нарезая круги над квиддичным полем. Поттер, убедившись, что ребёнок справляется с метлой, отвлёкся на Скорпиуса. Тот дёргал его за рукав: 

 

\- Давай поиграем. Поймаем снитч. Ну папа, ну давай! Мы же можем взять школьную метлу? Ведь можем? И снитч…

 

\- Хорошо. Сейчас Нати спустится, и мы спросим у него, захочет ли он поиграть с нами, - Гарри перевёл взгляд наверх и в ужасе вскрикнул. Он словно вернулся на первый курс, только теперь метла пыталась скинуть не его, а сына, и тот в борьбе с ней явно проигрывал. 

 

\- Папа! - отчаянный крик и маленькое тело стремительно несётся к земле.

 

Гарри даже не задумался над тем, что делает. Короткий пас рукой - и в нескольких сантиметрах от земли раскинулся магический полог, который бережно принял Натана в свои объятия. Испуганный мальчик тут же вскочил и ринулся в объятия отца. А сплетённая из магических линий сетка так и осталась висеть над травой.

 

\- Господи, - Поттер крепко обнял сероглазого мальчугана. - С тобой всё хорошо? Ты ничего не повредил?

 

\- Нет. Только испугался, - малыш уткнулся носом в живот отца. – Спасибо.

 

Бледный Скорпиус, всхлипнув, присоединился к ним, тоже крепко обхватив Натана руками. 

 

\- Ты уж меня больше так не пугай, братишка. Быть заикой мне явно не пойдёт. 

 

Сосредоточенные друг на друге, они не заметили, что к ним подошёл ещё один человек и в ухо Поттеру выдохнул:

 

\- Полог. Убери полог, придурок. Или хочешь спалиться раньше времени? 

 

Гарри уже поднял руку, но её перехватили, и всё тот же голос продолжил: 

 

\- С помощью палочки, идиот. Волшебства без проводника в природе как бы не существует. Поэтому придерживайся правил, мой непутёвый братец. 

 

Гарри снял магический полог и повернулся к стоящему рядом с ними… Грегори Гойлу. 

========== Глава 10 ==========  
Гарри достал волшебную палочку и, демонстративно взмахнув ею, снял наколдованный полог. 

 

\- Вот, так-то лучше, - усмехнулся Грег и, подмигнув притихшим мальчишкам, на долю секунды снял наложенную на него иллюзию. Нет, он почти не изменился. Только пропало туповатое выражение, которое окружающие привыкли видеть на его лице, и глаза из карих превратились в зелёные. Правда, не такие яркие, как у Поттера. 

Черты лица парня изменились всего на секунду, но мальчишкам хватило и этого. Они весело пискнули, но тут же снова замолчали. 

 

\- Мама просто жаждет с тобой пообщаться, - Грегори перевёл взгляд на человека, которого недавно назвал своим братом. – Можно сказать - горит желанием. 

 

\- Ты что, ей сообщил? - Гарри закатил глаза. 

 

\- Естественно. 

 

\- О, чёрт! Подожди… Дамблдор же сказал, что наложил на Большой зал чары конфиденциальности? Как же…

 

\- Милый, - голос Гойла стал нежно-приторным, - ты тупишь, потому что по жизни дебил, или просто не выспался? Любые чары можно обойти, надо лишь знать, как. Короче, тебе придётся завтра наведаться в Гойли-холл.

 

\- Завтра занятия…

 

\- Завтра суббота, какие занятия? – с насмешкой посмотрел на Поттера Грегори. 

 

\- Но мальчики… - решил придумать новую отговорку Гарри.

 

\- Малфой посидит. В крайнем случае, попросишь Рона, - отрезал Гойл.

 

\- Я с «рыжим недоразумением» сидеть не буду, - буркнул решившийся подать голос Скорпи. 

 

\- Можно подумать, тебя кто-то будет спрашивать, - Грег с усмешкой дёрнул мальчика за белокурый локон. 

 

Скорпиус лишь тяжело вздохнул. Спрашивать точно не будут. И уж лучше Рон, чем Нотт. Того ребёнок на дух не переносил, но почему-то категорически отказывался озвучить причину этой антипатии. 

 

\- Ладно, я всё сказал, так что... адью, - и Грег заспешил в сторону главного входа. 

 

Гарри посмотрел на притихших мальчишек и приобнял их:

 

\- Эй, а вы что такие молчаливые?

 

\- При крёстном лучше лишний раз рот не открывать, - Натан развёл руками. 

 

\- Вообще-то он мягкий и пушистый… местами, - протянул Скорпиус.

 

\- Только мы эти места никак не можем найти, - закончил за него Нати.

 

Гарри весело захохотал. Мальчишки были абсолютно правы, Грегори мог быть очень милым, если хотел. Беда в том, что такое желание у него возникало очень и очень редко. Почти никогда. Гриффиндорец присел около Натана и заглянул тому в глаза:

 

\- Ты как? Всё хорошо? – мальчик закивал. – Тогда предлагаю сесть на метлу ещё раз и совершить круг почёта.

 

Нати с опаской подошёл к строптивому средству передвижения и, переборов страх, снова поднялся в воздух. Сделал круг, ещё один и, разулыбавшись, приземлился рядом с отцом. 

 

****

 

\- Поттер, ты придурок, - Гарри, который сидел на кровати, по-турецки поджав ноги, тяжело вздохнул. Сегодня почему-то все словно сговорились называть его придурком. Бегающий же вокруг кровати Малфой тем временем продолжил: 

 

\- Идиот, дегенерат, дебил! И это всё - ты! Посадить ребёнка одного на «Молнию», которая и взрослых-то волшебников плохо слушается… Это же надо совсем ума не иметь. Я-то думал, что у тебя мозг с грецкий орех, а он, оказывается, вообще отсутствует. А если бы ты не успел подстраховать мальчика? И Нати бы разбился? Я бы тебе этого никогда не простил… 

 

\- А теперь простишь? – Гарри поймал Драко за руку и опрокинул на кровать, тут же нависая над ним. – Ведь простишь? 

 

Малфой, узрев лицо своего извечного соперника так близко от своего, занервничал:

 

\- Ты что творишь, Поттер?

 

\- Собираюсь тебя поцеловать. Ты такой милый, когда включаешь заботливого папочку.

 

\- Поттер, - но Гарри не дал ему договорить, склонившись ещё ниже и прижавшись своими губами к губам Драко. 

 

Слизеринец на секунду застыл, а потом судорожно вздохнул и подался вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй. Юркий язык гриффиндорца нежно прошёлся по губам блондина и нырнул в жаркую глубину. Лаская, пробуя на вкус, смакуя каждую секунду поцелуя. Все звуки вокруг неистово целующейся пары затихли, заключая их в кокон из почти абсолютной тишины, в которой лишь гулко стучали их сердца: тук-тук, тук-тук, на секунду стихая и снова продолжая свою дробную мелодию. И вдруг, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, всё прекратилось. Парни отпрянули друг от друга и откатились на противоположные стороны кровати. 

 

\- Малфой… - Гарри пытался справиться с хрипотцой, которая появилась в его голосе. 

 

\- Молчи, - прервал его Драко. – Ничего не говори... Не нужно… Лучше давай спать.

 

«А то скажешь какую-нибудь глупость и всё испортишь», - про себя подумал Ледяной принц.

 

«Золотой мальчик», словно услышав невысказанную мысль, лишь кивнул и забрался под одеяло, страстно желая притянуть гордого слизеринца к себе и зарыться носом в пахнущие морской свежестью волосы. 

 

Несмотря на волнение, оба уснули довольно быстро, во сне неосознанно подкатываясь ближе друг к другу. Полная серебристая луна, заглядывая в незашторенное окно, мило улыбалась и, окутывая лежащих на кровати парней серебристым светом, словно благословляла их. Дверь спальни тихонько приоткрылась, и внутрь комнаты заглянули две детские головки. 

 

\- Они милые, правда? – Скорпи с любовью и нежностью посмотрел на спящих родителей; выражение лица Натана было точной копией брата. – Когда не ругаются...

 

\- Правда, - Нати осторожно подобрался к кровати и погладил по щеке сначала Драко, потом Гарри. И тот и другой лишь улыбнулись, но не проснулись. 

Мальчики осторожно закрыли дверь и, выйдя из занимаемых семьёй апартаментов, начали спускаться в подземелья. Скорпиус крепко прижимал к себе купленный в Косом переулке свёрток. 

 

\- Скорп, а ты уверен, что мы поступаем правильно? Если дедуля нас застукает - быть беде, - Натан крепко держал брата за руку.

 

\- Не трусь, Нати. Мы недолго. Только сварим зелье и назад. Его и варить-то всего двадцать минут. Дольше ждать, пока основа приготовится, – Скорпиус уверенно вёл брата в сторону дедовой лаборатории. 

 

Мальчики часто бывали в Хогвартсе, у дедушки в гостях, поэтому месторасположение его личной лаборатории знали очень и очень хорошо. А вездесущий Скорпи умудрился подслушать и пароль, который, как с гордостью сказал деду Люци зельевар, не менялся уже два десятка лет. Всё равно никто не догадывался, что это было. Наконец мальчики остановились перед небольшой, ничем не примечательной дверью. Белокурый чертёнок огляделся вокруг и с выражением произнёс:

 

\- Слава Гриффиндору! – при этом характерным жестом показав двери средний палец; та тут же с лёгким скрипом открылась, приглашая детей войти. 

Натан оторопело взирал на Скорпи и с места двигаться явно не собирался:

 

\- Это что сейчас было? – Нати повторил жест, а Скорпиус пожал плечами.

 

\- А я виноват, что у деда специфическое чувство юмора? А вообще можешь считать, что у тебя были глюки. Пойдём уж, а то мы до утра не управимся. 

 

Мальчишки протиснулись в узкую дверцу и огляделись вокруг. Нужный котёл уже стоял на жаровне, осталось только разжечь огонь, что и проделал Натан лёгким беспалочковым «инсендио». Скорпи развязал кулёк и вытащил ингредиенты и листок с рецептом. 

 

\- Итак, основа - отвар ромашки обыкновенной. Блин, мы ромашку забыли купить. Хотя… – малыш потрусил к ближайшим полкам. – Во! Тут есть лекарственная. Я думаю, сойдёт. Тоже ведь ромашка. 

 

Он, недолго думая, бросил сушёные цветы в воду. Натан, сверившись с рецептом, нашинковал валериану, розовый лотос и мелиссу. После добавления мелиссы зелье приобрело приятный зелёный оттенок.

 

\- Скорп, в рецепте написано, что отвар должен стать салатовым. 

 

\- Салатовый, зелёный! Какая разница. Сыпь, что там дальше по списку, - и в котёл отправился корень валерианы. Жидкость вспенилась и стала малиновой. 

«А должна быть розовой», - отметил про себя старший из юных зельеваров. 

 

Когда жидкости коснулись лепестки розового лотоса, даже Скорпиус понял, что всё идёт не так, и через секунду прозвучит взрыв. Мальчишка схватил брата за руку и затащил под большой котёл, словно специально поставленный здесь же. Взрыв был красочным, но ребята его не увидели, притаившись под большим котлом; прибежавший же профессор Снейп узрел уже только последствия. 

 

\- Упс! – у зельевара почему-то заплетался язык. – Миленький дизайн... розовые стены. Хотя… сюда бы ещё гильотинки. И в каждую по Поттеру. Или нет! Лучше по Волди! А Поттер пусть живёт, он более безобидный. 

 

Северус приподнял большой латунный котёл и уставился на мальчишек. 

 

\- Алхимичите? – с добрым оскалом спросил он у детей; те, поняв, что немедленной расправы не будет, рискнули кивнуть. – А что варили?

 

\- Любовное зелье средней силы, - подал голос более смелый Скорпиус. – Только у нас не вышло. Может, поможешь? – вконец обнаглел чертёнок. 

 

Снейп, который после бутылки огневиски воспылал любовью к ближним, согласно кивнул. Это зелье он мог сварить в любом состоянии. Даже в таком неадекватном. 

Через сорок минут приятная для глаз солнечно-жёлтая жидкость была разлита в склянки и вручена мальчикам. 

 

\- А теперь проваливайте, - Северус махнул рукой на дверь. – Дедушка устал, дедушка будет спать. 

 

Мальчики тихо вышли. Спорить с дедушкой никто из них не собирался. Спать так спать. 

========== Глава 11 ==========  
Утро для профессора Снейпа началось предсказуемо - с боли в голове, но помимо головы болело ещё и всё тело. Северус приоткрыл глаза и огляделся вокруг. Странно… Почему он спит на кушетке в лаборатории? Зельевар зажмурился и попытался восстановить события вчерашнего вечера. Итак… Сначала к нему приперся Драко Малфой и они разговаривали о Поттере, словно поговорить было больше не о чем. Хотя… После подслушанного разговора тема Поттера была самой что ни на есть актуальной. Потом профессор помнил, что пил. Бутылку огневиски выпил точно, а вот добрался ли до второй? Мужчина задумался. Нет, точно не добрался. Ему что-то помешало. Осталось только вспомнить, что… 

 

Снейп снова крепко зажмурился, попытавшись представить всё в красках. Вот он берет непочатую бутылку, пытается её раскрыть, но не успевает, сработали сигнальные чары в лаборатории… Так, теперь хотя бы понятно, как он тут оказался. Зельевар, кряхтя, сполз с кушетки и уже более пристально осмотрел всё вокруг. Стены приятно розовели, напоминая о неудачном эксперименте… детей. Ну, точно, эти два оболтуса варили любовное зелье. У них, конечно же, ничего не получилось… Пока… пока он им не помог. Северус застонал и грязно выругался, помянув в одной фразе чью-то мать, Мерлина и «Волдика» с «Дамбиком». Надо было срочно подняться в Западную Башню; Снейп надеялся, что дьяволята не успели осчастливить своих родителей любовной лихорадкой. Декан слизеринского факультета заскочил к себе, чтобы выпить антипохмелин, поскольку понимал, что объясняться с Поттером и Малфоем всё же лучше на трезвую голову, и споро побежал наверх, в башню. 

 

Добби как раз пригласил своего кумира Гарри Поттера и его семью за стол, когда портрет рыцаря, охраняющий вход, с грохотом отъехал в сторону. Все вздрогнули. До сего момента картина двигалась бесшумно. В гостиную влетел растрёпанный со сверкающими глазами Снейп и с порога рявкнул. 

 

\- А ну поставь чашку на место!

 

Зеленоглазый брюнет, успевший дорваться до кофе, и уже поднёсший вожделенный напиток ко рту, от неожиданности послушался и грохнул хрупкой фарфоровой чашечкой об стол. Чашка на такое обращение жутко обиделась и треснула, тёмно-коричневый напиток разлился по белой скатерти. 

 

\- Профессор, вы что, сбрендили?! – Гарри оторопело смотрел на своего преподавателя зелий. Драко разделял недоумение гриффиндорца, а мальчишки, тихо соскользнув со своих мест, попытались под шумок скрыться в своих комнатах. 

 

\- Стоять! – Снейп преградил им путь. - Колитесь, паршивцы, зелье уже подлить успели? 

 

\- Какое зелье? – Скорпиус честными глазами посмотрел на деда, но под его мрачным взглядом стушевался. – Аааа, ты о том, жёлтеньком? Что ты нам вчера сварил? Подлили, конечно. Благо, кофейник ненадолго остался без присмотра. Ты, дед, своим появлением нам всё испортил. Не мог прийти минут на десять попозже? Сейчас бы у родителей была любовь, морковь и все дела. 

 

\- Какая любовь? – воскликнул Драко.

 

\- Какие дела? – синхронно с ним спросил Гарри. 

 

\- Эти бестии решили осчастливить вас любовным зельем, - устало протянул Снейп и сел на диван.

 

\- Которое ты для нас сварил, - решил внести ясность Натан. 

 

\- Но зачем? – Поттер воззрился на детей. - Искусственные чувства быстро проходят.

 

\- Зачем? – Скорпиус прищурился. – Когда я выпил зелье «ума-палата», мир вокруг меня стремительно начал меняться. Я стал понимать, что люди не всегда говорят то, что думают. Не всегда делают то, что им хочется. Всё вокруг виделось в новом свете… И лишь одно оставалось незыблемым: ваше отношение к нам, друг к другу. Любовь! А когда нас выбросило сюда, я с ужасом понял, что вы ненавидите друг друга. Ненавидите! Так, может быть, всё, что я знал, во что верил, тоже просто игра? Просто вы хотели, чтобы мы думали, что наши родители любят друг друга и нас? И мне стало страшно… Вдруг вы никогда не сможете быть вместе? И мы с Нати просто не появимся на свет? Я не хочу просто исчезнуть… - прошептал мальчик, а потом закричал что есть мочи. – Слышите?! Не хочу! 

 

Ребёнок всхлипнул и выбежал из гостиной так быстро, что его никто не успел перехватить. Да никто и не пытался. Все оторопело смотрели на закрывшийся проём. 

 

\- Папочка, ему плохо, он же совсем маленький, а мы об этом забываем, - тихие слова Натана прозвучали для взрослых, как набат. 

 

Поттер бросился к двери, но его остановил Драко. 

 

\- Подожди, я сам. Сам поговорю с ним. Останься здесь, Гарри, - и это «Гарри», сказало брюнету больше, чем самые громкие слова. Он согласно кивнул и обнял Натана, прижав к себе. 

 

\- Иди, я думаю, ты нужен ему больше всех. Мамы в такой момент всегда нужнее, - попытался пошутить гриффиндорец, и, что, самое странное, слизеринец на это лишь кивнул, словно соглашаясь. 

Драко спустился вниз к лестнице, ведущей в подземелья, и на секунду застыл. Где же искать малыша? А где бы спрятался он сам? Или лучше понять, где бы отсиживался Гарри? Парень улыбнулся. Что ж, они с Поттером выбрали бы одно и то же место. Драко решительно зашагал в сторону Астрономической башни. 

 

Скорпиус сидел на низком парапете и бросал мелкие камушки вниз, пристально следя за их полётом. Он не плакал, хотя и очень хотелось. Внутри мальчика всё клокотало. Он злился на себя за то, что сорвался и убежал. На Натана, который не остановил его. На родителей за то, что не могли понять, насколько ему страшно. И на деда, который так невовремя пришёл. Новый камешек отправлен в полёт, и через секунду за ним вдогонку отправляется ещё один. 

 

\- Хорошее занятие для того чтобы подумать, правда? – Драко присел на парапет рядом с сыном. Тот ещё больше насупился и отвернулся. – Малыш, я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Да и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить? Любовь – вещь очень непростая. 

 

\- Почему? – ребёнок кинул вниз ещё один камень. – Я думаю, всё просто… Ты или любишь, или нет. Как по-другому?

 

\- По-другому? – Драко на секунду задумался. – Можно любить и бояться признаться в этом. Даже самому себе. Потому что человек, которого ты любишь, когда-то оттолкнул тебя, и ты боишься, что это произойдёт снова. И снова будет больно… 

 

\- А может быть, он боится того же самого? И что? Замкнутый круг получается. Ты не можешь сказать, он не может… Вам так нравится страдать? 

 

\- Гордость…

 

\- Знаю, знаю, - сын перебил Драко. - Гордость – это малфоевское всё. Слышал от Люци. Он мне целую лекцию об этом фамильном чувстве прочитал. Только… когда бабушка Нарси заболела, он эту гордость послал к чертям собачьим и побежал к крёстной Гермионе просить о помощи. Ему было неважно, кто и что о нём подумает. Бабушка и его любовь к ней стали важней всего. Наверное, вот за эту любовь бабуля и прощает ему все выходки и авантюры, в которые он влипает. 

 

\- Ты мудр не по годам, мой ангел, - блондин притянул мальчика к себе и поцеловал в пушистую макушку. – Я подумаю над тем, что ты сказал. Обещаю. А теперь, - Драко спрыгнул с парапета и протянул Скорпи руку, - давай вернёмся, все волнуются. 

 

Малыш прикусил нижнюю губу и снизу вверх посмотрел на отца, а потом, подпрыгнув, обвил его шею руками, а талию ногами, положив голову тому на плечо. 

 

\- Понесёшь? Я устал бегать по крутым ступенькам.

 

Драко засмеялся и крепко-крепко прижал драгоценную ношу к себе.

 

\- А у меня есть выбор? – с лёгкой насмешкой спросил он мальчика. 

 

\- Выбор есть всегда, - глубокомысленно изрёк малыш, - но только не в этом случае. 

 

Вернувшихся ребят встретили взволнованные Натан и Гарри. Они просто извелись от беспокойства, пока ждали вторую половину своей семьи. Северус, который тоже переживал, но естественно не подавал виду, облегченно вздохнул и поднялся. 

 

\- Я в лабораторию, а вы тут разбирайтесь сами. Мне пора заняться зельем. Чует моё сердце: ещё один план этих чудо-детишек - и от Хогвартса ничего не останется. 

 

\- Драко, - гриффиндорец виновато посмотрел на Малфоя. – Мне нужно отлучиться, не можешь…

 

\- О Господи! Гарри, - Драко закатил глаза и ссадил Скорпиуса с рук на диван, - иди, куда там тебе надо, но вечером чтобы был дома. 

 

\- Как скажешь, дорогой, - засмеялся Поттер и целомудренно чмокнул Драко в щёку. – Вечером буду, сходим к озеру на пикник? Посмотрим закат…

 

\- Ура! Пойдём ловить кальмара. Надо попросить у Хагрида удочки. – Скорпиус, забыв, (или сделав вид, что забыл) все обиды, потянул Драко и Натана к выходу. 

 

\- Поттер, - Малфой наклонился к уху Гарри, - будешь должен. По твоей милости мне придётся общаться с чокнутым профессором по уходу. Так что… прикидывай, чем будешь расплачиваться. 

 

Гриффиндорец улыбкой проводил три тонкие фигурки скрывшиеся в дверном проеме и повернул кольцо надетое на среднем пальце правой руки. 

 

\- Гойли-холл! – портключ, как и всегда, сработал без осечек, и Гарри, умудрившись сохранить равновесие, приземлился в библиотеке поместья Гойлов. 

 

\- Ну, здравствуй, племянничек. 

 

\- Гарри, детка, рада тебя видеть.

 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул: 

 

\- Доброе утро, тётушки! - парень опустился в кресло напротив Кассандры Гойл и Молли Уизли. 

========== Глава 12 ==========  
Гарри смотрел на женщин, сидящих напротив него. Тётушки. Это было странно. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что в магическом мире у него оказалось довольно много близких родственников. Находясь у Дурслей, он так часто мечтал о том, что кто-то придёт и заберёт его. Кто-то, кто хоть чуть-чуть будет его любить. Но год проходил за годом, а никаких изменений в судьбе маленького Гарри не предвиделось. Бесконечная работа по дому, голод и ненавидящие его родственники. Письмо в желтоватом конверте и визит лесничего Хагрида изменили всё. В жизнь Гарри Поттера ворвалась магия. Ворвалась, чтобы остаться навсегда. Гарри так хотелось верить, что с этого момента его жизнь пойдёт по-другому, ведь вокруг теперь столько интересного и загадочного. Есть Хагрид - его первый друг. Рон и Гермиона. Добрый дедушка Дамблдор, который приветливо улыбался ему, поблёскивая очками-половинками. И даже первый враг – волшебник, белобрысый мальчишка из Слизерина, не мог испортить радужного настроения гриффиндорца. 

 

Правда первого сентября Гарри немного удивила Распределяющая шляпа, которая вознамерилась поболтать с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Несла она при этом явную околесицу. 

 

\- Милорд, я рада приветствовать вас дома, - слова старой фетровой шляпы были слышны только ему. 

 

\- Милорд? – удивился Поттер. – Я не понимаю…

 

\- О да! – наверное, если бы у болтливого головного убора были глаза, она бы их закатила. – Пока не понимаете. Но ждать совсем недолго. Наконец-то «третья сила» вернулась в магический мир. 

 

\- Простите, а что такое «третья сила»? - вежливо переспросил мальчик. 

 

\- Я не могу сказать. Вы поймёте сами. Могу только дать совет… почитайте «Историю магического мира» Кандиды Когтевран. Вам пригодится. А пока… Гриффиндор! 

 

Гарри ещё о многом хотелось расспросить Распределяющую шляпу, но Минерва МакГонагалл подтолкнула мальчика к столу его нового факультета. На следующий день начались занятия. Слова старой поношенной шляпы потихоньку забывались, вытесняясь новыми впечатлениями. А уж когда мальчик и его друзья ввязались в историю с философским камнем, Гарри о них и вовсе думать забыл. Встреча с Волан-де-Мортом в конце учебного года заставила нашего героя задуматься: а всё ли так безоблачно в его новом мире? Дамблдор перестал казаться добрым дедушкой, после того, как мальчик узнал, что именно он запихнул его к Дурслям, оправдываясь защитой крови. Но о какой защите крови можно было говорить, если его мать маглорождённая? Профессор Флитвик ещё в самом начале учебного года объяснил, что магия крови удел чистокровных волшебников, поскольку она черпает силы из родового наследия. Да и то, что Волди, пусть и в теле Квирелла, целый год разгуливал под самым носом могущественного светлого мага, очков Дамблдору в глазах Гарри не добавило. Так что отправленному на лето к Дурслям Поттеру было над чем подумать. 

Двенадцатилетие надежды магического мира началось с сюрприза. 

 

\- Поттер, а ну иди сюда, паршивец! – рёв дяди Вернона раскатился по дому. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и спустился вниз. Рядом с разгневанным мужчиной стоял невысокий пухленький старичок в пурпурной мантии с зелёными звёздами. Гарри еле удержался, чтобы не захихикать, глядя на такой прикид. Неудивительно, что дядя взбесился. 

 

\- Это к тебе, - Вернон кивнул на старичка. - И предупреждаю, мальчишка, если сюда припрётся ещё кто-то из ваших ненормальных, целый месяц просидишь на хлебе и воде, - и Вернон, раздувая ноздри, унёсся на кухню.

 

\- Простите меня, мистер Поттер, - старичок грустно вздохнул, - меньше всего я хотел приносить разлад в вашу семью. 

 

\- Да ничего, - Гарри безнадёжно махнул рукой. – Но позвольте полюбопытствовать? Кто вы?

 

\- Простите, сэр, я не представился. Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, – мужчина приподнял шляпу. 

 

\- Так вот ты какой – агент 007, - хихикнул мальчик, а старичок на это высказывание лишь удивлённо захлопал глазами. 

 

\- О нет! Я не агент. Я курьер банка Гринготс. У меня для вас письмо. Распишитесь, пожалуйста.

 

 

Гарри взял белый конверт с золотым тиснением и расписался в небольшой книжице. Старичок ласково улыбнулся «Золотому мальчику» и с лёгким хлопком исчез. Поттер не стал удивляться, про аппарацию он уже слышал. Гарри покрутил в руках конверт и открыл. 

 

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер, позвольте пока называть Вас так._

_Мы сообщаем Вам, что по законам, принятым в среде чистокровных волшебников и магических существ, Вам предстоит явиться в банк для ознакомления с наследием рода._

_Ваш поверенный Голигал._

_PS: Порт-ключ сработает как только вы закончите читать сие послание._

 

Гарри даже не успел удивиться, как почувствовал, что его словно схватили за желудок и куда-то потащили. Через секунду он уже стоял в ритуальном зале банка, потрясённо хватая ртом воздух. 

 

\- Простите, сэр, но прежде чем мы начнём, нам необходимо выяснить вашу родословную и удостовериться, что вы тот, за кого себя выдаёте, - невысокий седоволосый гоблин подскочил к гриффиндорцу и, схватив того за руку, всадил в его палец серебряную иглу. – Всего лишь капелька крови. Всего капелька. 

Гарри не успел возмутиться, а гоблин, проводящий ритуал, уже размазывал его кровь по пергаменту. 

 

\- Да что тут происходит? - взревела надежда всея магической Британии. – Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить? 

Второй гоблин, которого Гарри поначалу не заметил, пробежался взглядом по выступившим на свитке строчкам и удовлетворённо хмыкнул. 

 

\- Не надо так нервничать, мистер Поттер. Вам всё объяснят. Кстати, я ваш поверенный - Голигал. И для начала… почитайте вот это… – гоблин сунул ему в руки пергамент, который только что впитал его кровь. 

Мальчик развернул его и вчитался в написанные красным строчки:

 

Имя: Гарольд Джеймс Поттер-Прюет.

Статус: чистокровный в тридцать первом поколении.

Титулы: лорд Поттер, лорд Прюэт, барон Гриффиндор-Слизерин, герцог Певерелл

Отец: Джеймс Чарльз Поттер-Блэк.

Мать: Лилиан Сабина Прюет-Забини.

Магический крёстный: Сириус Орион Блэк. 

Ближайшие родственники: Молли Анабелл Уизли, урождённая Прюет. Кассандра Линора Гойл-Прюэт. Северус Себастьян Поттер-Принц. 

Магическое наследие: Лорд Четырёх стихий. 

 

Гарри обалдело смотрел на свиток, написанное никак не хотело откладываться в его многострадальном мозгу. Он поднял недоумевающий взгляд на Голигала, тот лишь вздохнул. 

 

\- Мне многое придётся рассказать вам, но сделать это лучше в моём кабинете. Вы позволите? - гоблин протянул к Гарри руку, и тот ухватился за неё. 

 

Кабинет поверенного был небольшим и уютным. Гарри расположился на маленьком диванчике, к нему тут же подвинулся небольшой столик, на котором появилась вазочка со сладостями, чайная пара и небольшой чайник. Поттер лишь взглянул на всё это, но не притронулся. Ему было, мягко говоря, не до чая. 

 

\- Моя мама была чистокровной? – спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. 

 

\- О да! - Голигал сел за свой стол. – Третья и самая младшая дочь лорда Игнотуса Прюэта. Малышка Лили. 

 

\- Младшая? – переспросил мальчик.

 

\- Старшая Молли Анабелл знакома вам, как Молли Уизли. Сбежала из дома в семнадцать и вышла замуж за Артура Уизли за что была отлучена от наследия, но из рода отец её всё же не выгнал. Вторая дочь - Кассандра Линора вышла замуж за лорда Ирвина Тобиаса Гойла, которого ей сосватал батюшка. 

 

\- А мама? Почему маму воспитали маглы? 

 

\- Было пророчество, что третья дочь Прюэтов родит мальчика, который изменит лицо магического мира. Станет «третьей силой». К сожалению, это пророчество стало известно и лорду Света, и лорду Тьмы. Ни тому, ни другому не нужны надзиратели, да ещё такие, что будут в несколько раз сильнее их. Игнотус знал, что за малышкой начнётся охота, поэтому спрятал её в семье своих вассалов Эвансов. Лилиан Сабина Прюэт-Забини – чистокровная волшебница исчезла, но появилась маглорождённая Лили Эванс. О том, кто она на самом деле знали только мы – гоблины и ваш покойный дедушка. Когда вашей матушке исполнилось двенадцать, мы пригласили её в банк и всё рассказали, предлагая встретиться с родственниками, но она наотрез отказалась. Впоследствии вышла замуж за лорда Поттера и родила вас - лорда Четырёх стихий. 

 

\- А что это значит? – тут же заинтересовался любознательный Гарри.

 

\- Лорды Четырёх стихий – посланники самой магии. Они призваны хранить равновесие между добром и злом. Третья сила. В вас к семнадцати годам должна проснуться невероятная магическая мощь, до этого времени вы очень уязвимы. Но не переживайте, как и у любого лорда стихий, у вас есть хранители. Сегодня один из них получит древнее знание, а второй через неделю, когда перешагнёт двенадцатилетний рубеж. Вас же, увы, придётся учить. И кстати, ваши хранители – ваши двоюродные братья: Грегори Ирвин Гойл-Прюэт и Рональд Билиус Уизли. 

 

Гарри вынырнул из воспоминаний. В тот день они очень долго проговорили с Голигалом, а потом Гарри встретился с тётушками. Оказалось, что Лили всё же посвятила их в свой секрет. Когда они с Джеймсом погибли, и Молли, и Кассандра попытались получить опеку над Гарри, но «добрый» дедушка Дамблдор спрятал мальчика, причём так, что даже кровный поиск не дал результатов. Надо ли говорить, что узнав, как воспитывался их племянник, обе женщины воспылали к Альбусу отнюдь не любовью. Более несдержанная Молли прислала старичку вопиллер, а изворотливая Кассандра опытным путём доказала, что магловский Пурген безотказно действует на добрых светлых магов и, самое главное, никакая магия не определяет его наличие в лимонных дольках. 

 

\- Гарри, - тревожно улыбнулась племяннику Касси. - Нам необходимо поговорить. И это очень-очень важно. Сегодня я видела сон. Вам с Драко грозит беда, будьте осторожны. 

 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Его тётушку не зря назвали Кассандрой. Прорицания были её коньком, и, в отличие от Трелонни, миссис Гойл никогда не ошибалась. 

 

========== Глава 13 ==========  
Хагрид с удивлением смотрел на компанию, стоящую перед ним. Нет, о детишках Гарри он, конечно, слышал. Директор Дамблдор ему всё-всё рассказал. Святой человек – директор! Так ему доверяет. Так что приходу Натана и Скорпиуса лесничий не удивился, но вот Малфой… После истории с Клювокрылом, произошедшей на третьем курсе, Хагрид относился к слизеринцу… нет, не с ненавистью, но с настороженностью - точно. 

 

\- Привет, Хаги, - Скорпиус по традиции взял переговоры на себя. – Мы к тебе за удочками. Пойдём ловить кальмара. И на этот раз я вытащу его на берег, - на лице малыша отразилась отчаянная решительность. 

 

\- А тебе его не жалко? Кальмара-то? – улыбнулся в свою густую бороду Хагрид, Скорпи призадумался:

 

\- Поймаю и отпущу. Дашь удочки?

 

\- Дам, дам, - полувеликан слегка посторонился, - проходите давайте, вместе их и поищем. И ты это, заходи, Малфой.

Драко скривился:

 

\- Нет. Спасибо. Я лучше подожду на улице. 

 

Из дома Хагрида выскочил Клык и затрусил к слизеринцу; тот невольно улыбнулся, глядя на огромного добродушного пса. Драко присел около собаки на корточки и погладил. Клык даже заскулил от удовольствия.

 

\- Вон оно как, - Хагрид потрясённо покачал головой.

 

\- Что оно? – внутри у Драко снова вспыхнуло раздражение.

 

\- Да не совсем ты плохой человек, Малфой. Клык злых-то за версту чует, а к тебе сам прибежал. И детишки у вас с Гарри хорошие получились.Красивые…

 

Ребята тем времени обшарили домишко профессора по УЗМС и в самом дальнем углу смогли найти пару удочек. 

 

\- Нужны червяки, - авторитетно заявил Скорпи, выволакивая свою добычу на свежий воздух. 

 

\- Так на комоде возьмите. Там целая банка. 

 

Нати, который ещё не успел выйти, прихватил жестянку с червяками. Драко с улыбкой посмотрел на довольных сверх меры сыновей. 

 

\- Можем идти? – те усиленно закивали в ответ. 

 

\- Даёшь кальмара! – крикнул Скорпиус и со всех ног помчался в сторону Большого озера. Натан припустился за братом. Драко возвёл глаза к небу. Ну что с этими мальчишками прикажите делать? И потом, Гарри попросил дождаться его, а уже потом идти на озеро. Малфой перехватил гикающих детей на берегу:

 

\- Вам не кажется, что Гарри на нас обидится? Ведь поход на озеро – это его идея, – спросил запыхавшийся слизеринец.

 

\- Точняк, - Натан хлопнул себя по лбу. – А чем же мы тогда сейчас займёмся?

 

\- Предлагаю отнести удочки в наши комнаты и пойти прогуляться в «Три метлы» - заодно там и пообедаем.

 

Эта идея пришлась по вкусу обоим мальчикам. Вот только возвращаться в башню они наотрез отказались. 

 

\- Позови Добби, папочка, он отнесёт наши удочки, а мы сразу в Хогсмид. 

 

Прогулка и обед были очень весёлыми, Драко давно не чувствовал себя настолько беззаботным и счастливым. Всё отходило на второй план: Волан-де-Морт с его дурацким заданием, отец с его постоянным "Я не доволен тобой, сын"... Малфой впервые за долгое время позволил себе расслабиться и не думать ни о чём. Просто наслаждаться одним мгновением. Возвращаться в башню не хотелось никому, но появившаяся в таверне Винки напомнила молодому папочке, что детям необходим послеобеденный сон. Домовуха, не слушая возражений, аппарировала всех в гостиную и разогнала ребят по спальням. Драко не стал мешать эльфу выполнять свои обязанности няни, но пожелать детям спокойного сна всё же зашёл. 

Натан уже лежал укрытый лёгким одеялом, а вот Скорпиус в одних пижамных штанах сидел посредине кровати, о чём-то сосредоточенно думая. Драко улыбнулся - видеть напряжённую работу мысли на лице трёхлетнего малыша было забавно. 

 

\- Знаешь, папочка, - ребёнок хитро прищурился. – Я хочу тебе кое-что дать. 

 

Мальчик вытащил из-под подушки небольшой полый кусочек хрусталя. Внутри него плескалась яркая серебряная субстанция. Хрусталь был оплетён платиновыми витыми линиями и прикреплён к тонкой цепочке. Драко ахнул, увидев такое чудо. «Одно-на-двоих» - дорогущий артефакт, только недавно появившийся в магазинах Косого переулка. В хрусталь заключалось одно единственное воспоминание, разделённое на двоих. И только эти двое могли видеть его. Переживая снова и снова. Видеть не со стороны, а как бы изнутри, ощущая по новой всю гамму эмоций. Чувствуя, осязая…

 

\- Откуда это у тебя? – Драко осторожно взял протянутый ребёнком артефакт. Скорпиус вдруг засмущался и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть полыхающие румянцем щёки. – Откуда, Скорпи? – настойчиво переспросил слизеринец. 

 

\- У отца одолжил, - наконец озвучил самую приемлемую для себя версию малыш. Малфой понимающе усмехнулся и назидательно проговорил:

 

\- Брать чужие вещи без спроса не хорошо. 

 

\- Так это же не чужое, а папино. Он его сам в ванной забыл, а мне просто было интересно, но я увидеть ничего не смог. А ты, наверное, сможешь. Всё, я спать, - Скорпи забрался под покрывало и зажмурился. Драко поцеловал ребёнка и скрылся в их с Поттером спальне. Лёг на кровать и поднёс к глазам хрупкую вещицу. Серебряные нити, словно живые, перемещались внутри хрусталя, притягивая взор. Искушение было слишком велико. Слишком…

 

Драко крепко сжал артефакт в ладони и закрыл глаза. 

 

Он сидел на огромной кровати с двухлетним Натаном на руках и читал книжку. Нати ни в какую не хотел засыпать:

 

\- Читай, папочка, - требовал малыш, стоило только отцу замолчать.

 

\- Нати, ты утомил папочку. Он скоро говорить не сможет, - Драко поднял взгляд от детской книжки и улыбнулся вошедшему Гарри, который на ходу снимал рабочую мантию. Малфой скользнул взглядом по телу мужа и зарделся. Они столько лет вместе, а желание никуда не ушло. Вот и сейчас… Стоило только ему увидеть спортивную, подтянутую фигуру, загорелую золотистую, словно впитавшую в себя солнце кожу и изумрудные глаза в обрамлении пушистых ресниц – как внутри всё сладко заныло. 

Гарри стремительно подошёл к кровати и, подхватив на руки сына, подбросил того вверх. Натан звонко рассмеялся и пискнул.

 

\- Исё, папа, исё. 

 

\- А ещё будет завтра, а сейчас, мой хороший, пора баиньки. 

 

\- Папичка пиёт, - потребовал малыш.

 

\- Нати, - попытался возразить Драко.

 

\- Папичка пиёт, - Натан, спущенный Гарри на пол, требовательно топнул ножкой. 

 

\- Хорошо, - Малфой встал с кровати и, посадив малыша на руки, отправился в детскую. В этот раз колыбельную пришлось петь два раза, так что к себе Драко смог вернуться только через полчаса.

 

\- Устал? – Гарри, растянувшийся на кровати, посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

 

\- А ты как думаешь? - ответил вопросом на вопрос блондин, плюхаясь рядом с мужем, тот тут же сгрёб его в охапку, крепко прижав к себе. – На работе дурдом, а дома маленькое чудовище, которое требует всё моё внимание. 

Гарри словно не слышал его причитания. Прохладными руками скользнул под рубашку и мягко погладил шелковистую кожу живота супруга. 

 

\- Ага! – Драко повернулся к Поттеру. – И озабоченный муж, который не может держать свои руки при себе. Что ты делаешь? 

 

Блондин слегка задохнулся, когда один из ласкающих его пальцев обвёл впадинку пупка. Гарри предпочёл не отвечать. Он слегка приподнялся и навис над Драко, пристально всматриваясь в серебристо-серые глаза. 

 

\- Они всегда такие разные, твои глаза, – Гарри осторожно пробежался кончиками пальцев по светлым ресничкам. - То грозовое небо, то пасмурный осенний день, а то, как сейчас – расплавленная ртуть, но я знаю, что через секунду они станут почти чёрными. 

 

Драко не ответил, вместо этого, притянув мужа к себе, прикоснулся губами к губам напротив. Нежно, почти невесомо, пробежался по ним языком, словно проверяя границы дозволенного. Гарри улыбнулся и, приоткрыв рот, впустил его внутрь, позволяя исследовать себя, пробовать на вкус. А Драко задыхался от нахлынувшего желания, он не понимал: ну как всего один поцелуй может доводить его до такого состояния, когда все мысли отключаются и лишь наслаждение жаркой волной разливается по венам? Гарри, улучив момент, перехватил инициативу, прижался плотнее, уже не лаская, а впиваясь в податливые губы. Неистово, яростно, словно в последний раз… Всегда как в последний раз. Поцелуй за поцелуем… А потом вся эта неистовость вдруг испарилась, и мягкие губы нежно заскользили по белоснежной коже. Вниз… Туда, где в такт сердцу, бьётся тонкая голубая жилка. Прижаться к ней губами, провести языком, пробуя на вкус кожу, слегка солёную, но безумно вкусную. 

 

\- Какой же ты, Драко…

 

\- Какой?

 

\- Мой. Весь мой, - гриффиндорец стремительно приподнялся, снова заглядывая в любимые глаза. – Разденься. Сил нет.

 

Лёгкая понимающая улыбка на губах Драко, и он нарочито медленно тянется к пуговицам на рубашке, расстёгивая их одну за другой. Медленно обнажая кожу, заставляя дыхание парня, наклонившегося над ним и следящего за этим священнодействием, сбиваться. И, наконец, тот не выдержал, и просто испарив одежду и с себя, и с Драко, снова вжимался в него. Кожа к коже. Так необходимо, так правильно. Застыть на секунду, растворяясь друг в друге, и снова ласково заскользить руками по бархатистой горячей коже. Гарри нежно гладил обнажённую грудь партнёра, очерчивая пальцами горошинки сосков, Драко на каждое прикосновение прогибался, пытаясь усилить контакт с руками, ласкающими его. 

 

И снова губы и язык. Поцеловать и вылизать все чувствительные местечки, заставляя стонать и просить большего. Пройтись губами по впалому животу, спуститься ниже, зарывшись носом в платиновые завитки волос. Вдохнуть такой родной, такой знакомый запах. И снова пустить в ход язык, пробежаться от основания возбуждённого члена к головке, срывая с любимых губ хриплое: 

 

\- Гарри, пожалуйста, Гарри…

 

Драко терялся в ощущениях, чувствуя, как мягкие губы обхватывают его возбуждение и скользят по напряжённому стволу. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. И хочется вбиваться в ласкающий рот как можно глубже, доставая до горла. По венам течёт уже не кровь - расплавленная лава. Ещё чуть-чуть - и она вырвется наружу и затопит всё вокруг. Кажется, что большего наслаждения быть не может, но Драко знает, что это не так. Что через какое-то мгновение Гарри, продолжая вбирать его член в себя, скользнёт пальцами ниже, туда, где уже пульсирует и сжимается от желания колечко розовых мышц. Невербальное заклинание, и пальцы, смазанные в чём-то скользком и немного липком, ласкают его изнутри, заботливо растягивая, готовя к вторжению. Гарри резко отстраняется, и слизеринца скручивает от чувства потери, но это ненадолго. И вот уже в него проникает что-то большее, чем пальцы. Медленно, толчок за толчком, стремясь внутрь, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Войти до упора и на секунду застыть, тут же почувствовав ответное движение, и тогда отпустить себя. Вбиваясь в податливое тело, заполняя его собой. И чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать… Как бьются в унисон сердца, как срывается дыхание, и как губы раз за разом шепчут:

 

\- Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. 

 

Наслаждение окутывает их, каждый толчок Гарри заставляет Драко стонать и подаваться навстречу, чтобы усилить контакт. Получить ещё немного больше… Немного больше нежности, тепла, страсти. Мир вокруг выцветает, он неважен. Только чувства… Ещё один толчок и всё взрывается, разлетаясь на тысячу ярких радужных осколков. 

А потом только нежность, и ласковые короткие поцелуи, и ощущение всепоглощающего счастья. Счастья любить и быть любимым. 

 

Драко стремительно выбросило из воспоминаний. Он так и не мог понять, чьи они: его или Гарри? Да это было и неважно. Он обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь. То, что он видел, чувствовал… Так ведь нельзя… «Нельзя, чтобы чувства были такими всепоглощающими», - с испугом думал он, но внутренний голос не соглашался, шепча, что только так и можно. 

 

========== Глава 14 ==========  
Драко метался по гостиной, то и дело поглядывая на часы, и зло шипел:

 

\- И где его носит? Мальчикам скоро вставать…

 

Нарезав очередной круг по просторной комнате, Малфой снова посмотрел на часы, нервно сжал руки и вдруг застыл, словно оглушённый. 

 

\- Вот чёрт! – прошептал он и тряхнул головой. – Я веду себя, как истеричная жена. Поздравляю, Драко, докатился. 

 

Парень усилием воли заставил себя сесть на диван и расслабиться. В конце концов, Поттеру нельзя давать в руки оружие, которое тот может использовать против него. Драко горько улыбнулся. Себе он перестал врать ещё на четвёртом курсе, он любил чёртового мальчика-который-выжил, а просмотренные воспоминания - это словно сбывшаяся мечта. Сказка, которая может стать реальностью. Вопрос в том, хватит ли у него смелости сделать первый шаг, чтобы воплотить эту сказку в жизнь? В том, что этот шаг не будет делать Гарри, Малфой даже не сомневался. Но кинуться в омут с головой самому? Повести себя, как долбаный гриффиндорец? Хотя… Почему бы и нет… Зато больше никакой неопределённости. Приняв решение, Драко почувствовал, как в душе растекается блаженное спокойствие. Он сделает это, и будь что будет, такого шанса упускать нельзя. 

 

\- О чём мечтаешь, Малфой? – слегка насмешливый голос, раздавшийся от двери, заставил блондина вздрогнуть. Недавняя решимость стала испаряться катастрофически быстро, стоило ему только увидеть героя своих грёз, который стоял, облокотившись на дверной косяк. 

 

\- Нам надо поговорить, - Драко собрал остатки воли в кулак. 

 

\- Хорошо. Давай поговорим, - Поттер, наконец, вошёл в гостиную и поставил на резной столик большую плетёную корзину.

 

\- Это что? – Малфой обрадовался возможности оттянуть то, что он собирался сделать. 

 

\- Я же вроде бы обещал вам пикник? - Гарри пожал плечами. – Зашёл на кухню к эльфам. Так что ты хотел мне сказать? 

 

Драко зажмурился, сжал руки в кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и выпалил: 

 

\- Я, Драконис Люциус Малфой-Блэк, наследный лорд Малфой, принимаю обязательства стать младшим супругом Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Принимаю его добровольно, и пусть магия станет мне свидетелем, - вокруг него взметнулся золотой вихрь и тут же осел. Магия приняла клятву. 

 

Драко продолжал стоять, зажмурившись, боясь посмотреть на Поттера. Теперь слово было за ним… Он мог принять его, или оттолкнуть… Опять оттолкнуть, как и тогда, на первом курсе. Слизеринец даже не услышал - почувствовал тяжёлый вздох, и стоящий напротив парень прошептал:

 

\- Что же ты наделал, Драко!? Мордред тебя раздери, ты даже не понимаешь, что ты натворил. Открой глаза…

 

Малфой послушно распахнул глаза и уставился на мрачного героя. Сердце сжалось от боли. Он дурак! Какой же он дурак! Поддался сентиментальному порыву. Насмотрелся воспоминаний и решил шагнуть со скалы в пропасть. Драко охватила паника. Нет! Надо бежать отсюда пока не поздно. Сохранить остатки гордости. Он уже собрался сорваться с места, но резкий окрик: 

 

\- Стоять! – словно пригвоздил его к полу. 

 

\- Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Прюэтт, лорд Поттер, лорд Прюэт, барон Гриффиндор-Слизерин, герцог Певерелл, принимаю твоё обязательство, Драконис Люциус Малфой, и пусть магия будет мне свидетелем. 

 

Очередная вспышка, и Драко удивлённо рассматривает своё запястье, вокруг которого видна вязь валлийских рун. Осознание того, что он натворил, обрушивается внезапно. Он отдал себя другому человеку, даже не обговорив условий. О чём он только думал? Насмешливый голос внутри него глумливо сообщил, что, судя по всему, он вообще не думал. 

 

\- Ты идиот, Драко, - вкрадчивый голос «золотого мальчика» был созвучен его собственному – внутреннему. – Нет, хуже… Ты – гриффиндорец! И учти – это не комплимент. Я уважаю своего предка, но это не отменяет того, что Годрик был безрассудным болваном. 

 

\- Но ты же сам гриффиндорец… - Малфой непонимающе уставился на Гарри.

 

\- Только потому, что мне это выгодно. А вообще, я мог бы оставаться вне факультетов, но зачем расстраивать старичка, - Драко понял, что это Поттер о директоре, и удивился ещё больше. – Ему так хотелось видеть избранного именно гриффиндорцем, что Распределяющая шляпа не стала его разочаровывать. 

 

\- Ничего не понимаю, - Малфой потрясённо опустился на диван. – Разве можно оставаться вне факультетов? 

 

\- Можно всё, но давай об этом поговорим не здесь. У озера, там меньше вероятность того, что нас подслушают. 

 

\- Но… - начал было Драко, но Гарри приложил палец к губам и улыбнулся:

 

\- Уже проснулся, солнышко? - Малфой резко обернулся и посмотрел на ещё сонного младшего сына. 

Тот кивнул и забрался к отцу на диван, тут же доверчиво, словно маленький котёнок, прильнув к Драко. 

 

\- Папочка, ты вернёшь мне кулончик? Тебе понравились воспоминания? Отец говорил, что оно чудесное, о том, после чего на свет появилось зеленоглазое чудо. Это он обо мне. Там о том, как я рождаюсь? – малыш тараторил, засыпая Драко вопросами, но не давая ему возможности ответить. – Ведь так? Так? 

 

\- Ну, не совсем, - Малфой залился румянцем, - но близко к этому. Вот, держи… 

 

Он повесил на шею Скорпиуса хрустальную капельку. Гарри недоумённо переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но ни о чём не спросил. 

 

\- А почему вы меня не разбудили? - в дверях своей комнаты стоял надутый Натан. – Знаю, вы Скорпи больше любите. Всегда втроём, а как же я? - на глаза ребёнка навернулись слёзы и он всхлипнул.

 

\- Ты болван, Нати, - припечатал брата Скорпиус. – Они любят нас одинаково. 

 

\- Скорпиус, - одёрнул младшего Драко, а Гарри шагнул к Натану и опустился на корточки, заглядывая расстроенному ребёнку в глаза. 

 

\- Нати, Скорпи прав. Мы любим вас одинаково. И твоего брата мы не будили, он сам проснулся. Не грусти, - Поттер щёлкнул мальчика по носу. – Лучше помоги мне, - гриффиндорец кивнул головой на корзину. – Надо посмотреть, что эльфы собрали нам для пикника. Может, ещё что-нибудь заказать? 

 

Натан тут же забыл об обидах и зарылся в корзину, инспектируя припасы. Скорпиус, обладая гипертрофированным любопытством, не усидел на месте и присоединился к брату. Эльфы превзошли сами себя, собрав любимые лакомства не только юношей, но и недавно появившихся мальчиков. Откуда только узнали? Дети ещё бы долго перебирали всевозможные свёртки, кулёчки и бутылочки, но Винки утащила их одеваться. 

 

Погода никак не хотела ассоциироваться с осенью. На улице было по-летнему тепло. Мальчики, схватив удочки, умчались к воде, ловить кальмара, ну или что получится поймать. Вокруг них прыгал Добби - его попросили приглядеть за ребятами, и он, гордый этим поручением, скакал возле них, то и дело приговаривая:

 

\- Осторожно, мастер Скорпи, здесь скользко, можете упасть. Мастер Натан, не надо лезть в воду, она холодная и мокрая. Ваши папы будут недовольны, если вы промокнете. 

Драко и Гарри расположились на большом покрывале, наблюдая за детьми и бестолково мечущимся около них домовиком. Малфой потирал запястье, украшенное рунами, ему о многом хотелось расспросить своего будущего супруга, но он не решался. 

 

\- Драко, - Гарри выплюнул травинку, которую жевал, - спрашивай уж, а то ведь лопнешь от любопытства. 

 

\- Поттер, откуда у тебя столько титулов? – выпалил Драко.

 

\- От предков достались, Малфой. Их у меня, знаешь ли, за более чем тысячу лет много набралось. 

 

\- Певереллы, Слизерины, Гриффиндоры, Прюэтты, Поттеры… - перечислял блондин.

 

\- Угу, - Гарри насмешливо смотрел на Малфоя, - а ещё Когтевраны, Пуффендуи и ля Фэй. 

 

Услышав последнюю фамилию, слизеринец выпал в осадок.

 

\- Так она же только легенда. Морганы ля Фэй не существовало на самом деле. 

 

\- До одиннадцати лет я и сам так думал, - Гарри нагло ухмыльнулся, глядя на огорошенного блондина. Это было забавно. Гриффиндористый Драко! Кому расскажи - не поверят. – А затем прочитал книгу «История магического мира» Кандиды Когтевран, милая такая вещица. Малфой, что ты знаешь о магическом наследии? 

 

\- У меня, между прочим, в роду вейлы были, - надулся Драко, - так что о наследии я знаю. Способности, которые передали человеку волшебные существа. Вейлы там, русалки, оборотни….

Гарри потрясённо посмотрел на Малфоя и вдруг безудержно расхохотался. 

 

\- Ой, не могу. Я такой глупости давно не слышал. Оборотни… Вейлы… К сожалению, Дракончик, маггловскую генетику и в волшебном мире обойти невозможно. И если бы… Я повторяю, если бы у допустим вейлы и человека появился детёныш, он был бы не способен к репродукции. 

 

\- Но магия…

 

\- А магия не всесильна. Маги, по сути дела, те же маглы, только с волшебным геном в наборе хромосом. Мы, Малфой, мутация. Появился «ген волшебства», стал передаваться из поколения в поколение. Вот тогда и зародились магические наследия. Это то, что магия подарила своим детям. Кому-то - способность влюблять в себя всех и каждого - инкубы и суккубы. Кому-то - читать мысли других и передавать свои – оклюменты и легилементы. У тебя я слышал, есть способность и к тому и другому?

\- Да, есть. Но легилеменция мне даётся проще. 

 

\- Скорее всего, она основа твоего магического наследия. Ладно, продолжим… Магических наследий великое множество и, как правило, они передаются от наследника к наследнику и являются родовой особенностью. Так, например, Блэки все были способны к анимагии. Что я хочу сказать… От мага не зависит, какое наследие он получит. 

 

\- А как же магглорождённые? – Драко скептически прищурился. 

 

\- А нет их, магглорождённых. Человек, способный к магии, может появиться только у двух сквибов, у которых магический ген находится в рецессивном состоянии. Если хотя бы один из родителей будет маггл, то ребёнок родится со спящим волшебным геном, то есть - очередной сквиб. Прости, но законы Менделя мы сейчас с тобой изучать не будем. Кроме обладания магическим наследием маги ещё разделились на светлых и тёмных. И это было очень плохо. Там, где возникает деление, неминуемо начинается борьба за власть. Чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить шансы обеих сторон, между Тьмой и Светом был подписан договор, и за его исполнением стала следить «третья сторона». 

В один прекрасный день противостояние светлых и тёмных получило новый виток. Лордом Света становится Мерлин, а лордом Тьмы - Мордред, а «третьей стороной», присматривающей за ними, была Моргана ля Фэй. Противостояние было очень ожесточённым. И наступил момент, когда Великой пришлось сохранять равновесие. Это был самый тяжёлый день в её жизни, поскольку Мордред был её любимым сыном, а Мерлин возлюбленным, «частичкой души». Кстати, Мерлин делал медальон, о котором ты спрашивал Снейпа, не для Гвиневры, а для Морганы. 

 

\- А откуда ты знаешь, что я им интересовался? - Драко прищурился. – Шпионишь? 

 

\- Можно и так сказать… - Поттер закатил глаза, вздохнул и продолжил рассказ, который вызывал у Малфоя всё больший и больший интерес. - Так вот… Моргана исполнила свой долг и уничтожила и Мерлина, и Мордреда. Думаю, о том, чего ей это стоило говорить не надо? Жертвовать теми, кого любишь, ради сохранения мира для никчёмных людишек – это, знаешь ли, дорогого стоит. Тем не менее, Великая сделала свой выбор, мало того, она впитала силы обоих поверженных ей лордов. Как правило, они обладали силами каких-либо двух стихий. Естественно, противоположных. Если лорд Света был наделён силами огня и воздуха, то лорд Тьмы обязательно в арсенале имел силы земли и воды. Моргана же аккумулировала в себе все четыре стихии. С тех пор её прямые наследники стали лордами Четырёх стихий, естественно, «третьей стороной». Эта сила настолько мощная, что получить её наследник мог только по достижению совершеннолетия. 

 

\- Но почему? – недоуменно посмотрел на Поттера Драко. – Ведь магические наследия, как ты их называешь, проявляются в двенадцать лет. Моё, во всяком случае, точно.

 

\- А ты представь себе двенадцатилетнего ребёнка раз в десять сильнее Дамблдора и Волан-де-Морта вместе взятых? Представь, что он может натворить, обладая мощью и детской неустойчивой психикой?

 

\- Но как такую силу можно вообще ограничить? – Малфой неверяще покачал головой. 

 

\- С этим справилась ля Фей, превратив единственное, что осталось ей от возлюбленного, в ограничивающий артефакт. – Гарри расстегнул рубашку, и Драко увидел уже знакомую ему звезду. 

 

\- Ты лорд Четырёх стихий? - слизеринец потрясённо посмотрел на Поттера, а потом перевёл взгляд на Натана, который как раз забрасывал в воду удочку. – Медальон сейчас у Нати, так он тоже… Боже. 

 

\- Он мой старший сын, - Гарри грустно улыбнулся, - разумеется, он тоже. 

 

\- А как же получилось, что ты наследник основателей? – Драко прищурился. - Они-то здесь с какого бока? И как Волан-де-Морт смог убить твоего отца, если он был лордом Четырёх стихий? 

 

\- В леди Моргану влюбился Игнотус Певерелл, и она, уж не знаю по какой причине, согласилась стать его женой. Родила двух близнецов. Годрика Гриффиндора Певерелла ля Фэй и Салазара Слизерина Певерелла ля Фэй. Братья с детства друг друга терпеть не могли, их раздражало, что они словно отражение друг друга, при этом у них были очень разные характеры. В семнадцать лет они разругались на почве отношения к маглам и разошлись. Чтобы не иметь ничего общего друг с другом, отбросили родительские фамилии. Так появились Гордрик Гриффиндор и Салазар Слизерин. С течением времени братья стали мягче, смогли помириться. К тому времени оба уже были женаты: Гордрик - на Кандиде Когтевран, Салазар – на Пенелопе Пуффендуй. Вот так четыре основателя сошлись вместе, построили Хогвартс, превратили его в школу. У Салазаров родился мальчик, у Гриффиндоров – девочка. Двоюродные брат и сестра влюбились и наперекор воле родителей заключили магический брак, взяв только титулы отцов и придумав новую фамилию своей семье. Их сын стал наследником всех четырёх основателей. Звали его Маркус Игнотус Поттер. А насчёт отца… Лорд Четырёх стихий могущественен, но не бессмертен, особенно если его застать врасплох. 

 

\- Да уж, Гарри. Умеешь ты удивлять… Лорд Четырёх стихий. Подожди-ка… - Драко напрягся. - Если твоя магия сейчас ограничена… Поттер, ты в данную минуту уязвим? 

 

\- Ещё как, - Гарри прикрыл глаза. – У меня, конечно, есть хранители, но они не могут справиться со всем. Тем более, ты своим заявлением создал рычаг воздействия на меня. Поскольку до меня не могут добраться, а вот до тебя запросто. Говоря по-хорошему, мне стоило оттолкнуть тебя. Не принимать предложение. 

Драко напрягся и застыл словно статуя: 

 

\- Почему же ты этого не сделал? – бесцветно спросил он. 

 

\- Я не смог, мой серебряный змей, - Гарри заправил за ухо своего жениха прядку волос. – Я просто не смог. И теперь ты в опасности. Дамблдор и Волдеморт узнали о моём наследии. И я не могу понять, откуда. И тот и другой получили письма. Мне теперь предстоит выяснить, кто меня им сдал. 

 

\- А эти твои… охранники не могли?

 

\- Хранители, хорёк. И нет, не могли. Нам, знаешь ли, ещё жизнь дорога, - Драко вскинул глаза: над ними возвышались Рон Уизли и Грегори Гойл. 

 

========== Глава 15 ==========

 

Поттер пристально смотрел на Драко и удивлялся - выдержке последнего можно было только позавидовать. На его красивом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, только в глубине глаз мелькнуло удивление, но тут же погасло. Гарри мысленно поаплодировал будущему супругу.

 

\- Привет, Гойл, - Малфой слегка наклонил голову.

 

\- Я так понимаю, мне приветствия ждать не стоит? – Рон усмехнулся и сел на покрывало рядом со своим другом. - Но, тем не менее, добрый вечер, Малфой. Сказал бы, что рад тебя видеть, но, сам понимаешь, не могу. 

 

\- Грег, я понимаю, как стало хранителем это рыжее нечто, но ты-то как затесался в компанию Поттера и Уизли? 

 

\- Он наш с Рональдом сюзерен, - Гойл улыбнулся и, взяв из корзины яблоко, уселся рядом с парнями. 

 

\- Сюз… Подожди… - Драко на секунду задумался. – Ну, конечно, твоя мать Прюэтт, и мать нищеброда тоже, а Поттер – лорд Прюэтт. Но разве наследовать должен был не старший из детей Уизли? - блондин вопросительно посмотрел на Поттера.

 

\- Молли и её дети лишены права наследования. Сам знаешь, титул передаётся только по мужской линии. Женщина может быть регентом при несовершеннолетнем лорде, но не более того. Так что я, как самый старший потомок мужского рода у Прюэттов, принял титул лорда, а Кассандра - мать Грегори - стала моим регентом, - постарался прояснить ситуацию Гарри.

 

\- Понятно. А что такого натворила твоя мать, что с ней так круто обошлись? – Драко впервые обратился напрямую к Рону.

 

\- Да ничего особенного, - Уизли пожал плечами, - просто вышла замуж по любви. Прям как ты, - Рональд с насмешкой кивнул на запястье блондина, увитое рунической вязью, и повернулся к Поттеру. - Гарри, ты у нас роковой мужчина! Ради тебя надменные хорьки отказываются от титула. Я надеюсь, ты его запрёшь в башне и заставишь научиться вышивать крестиком? 

 

\- Прекрати, Рон, это не смешно, - оборвал его Гарри. 

 

\- А разве похоже, что мы веселимся? – подал голос Грег. - Я вообще не понимаю, с чего ты, Драко, подверг себя такой опасности? И братец теперь более уязвим. О чём ты думал? 

 

Сообщать всем, что в тот момент он вообще не думал, а действовал исключительно на эмоциях, Драко не собирался. Поэтому постарался придать себе наиболее надменный вид и фыркнул:

 

\- Можно подумать, что до этого мы не были в опасности? Весь Хогвартс знает о детях и о том, что родил их именно я. 

 

\- Драко, ты это сейчас серьёзно сказал? – Гарри потрясённо посмотрел на светловолосого юношу. – Я думал, что ты умней. Или ты забыл про чары конфиденциальности наложенные Дамблдором и усиленные Хогвартсом? Кстати, Грег, ты меня чуть не убедил, что в магии посильнее нашего старичка будешь, - засмеялся Поттер, - пока твоя мама не проговорилась, что в момент появления детей была в Большом зале в своей анимагической форме. 

Гойл добродушно ухмыльнулся, но комментировать слова двоюродного брата не стал. 

 

\- Усиленные Хогвартсом? – заинтересовались Драко и Рон.

 

\- Я прямой наследник основателей, - Поттер гордо выпрямился. – Хогвартс принадлежит мне. Они сделали из него школу, но не передали министерству или что там в это время было. Сам замок считает меня своим хозяином, а мальчиков моими наследниками, так что он будет защищать и их, и меня. Ты же, мой милый, - Гарри повернулся к Драко, - другое дело, ты дал клятву-обещание, но в род пока не введён, так что у Хогвартса нет оснований защищать тебя. К сожалению, данное строение не обладает полноценным разумом, и пока нарисованные руны не заменятся связующим браслетом, ты для моего замка никто. Так что, когда твой отец явится сюда требовать объяснений, ему никто не сможет помешать.

 

\- А с чего… - начал было Драко, и тут же захлопнул рот. Ощущать себя законченным идиотом было противно, но из песни, как говорится, слов не выкинешь. 

 

\- Ты смотри, наш принц, наконец, узрел всю ситуацию целиком, - Грегори хлопнул себя по бедру и хохотнул. – Так как скоро твой отец узнает, что ты сменил статус и больше не являешься наследником? Я думаю, ваши семейные хроники ни чем не отличаются от наших и через сутки после эпохальных событий подадут главе рода сигнал. Так что Люциус завтра вечером уже будет в курсе, что его сын согласился быть младшим супругом у Поттера, а придурок Гарри это обещание принял. Интересно, а как быстро об этом узнает Тёмный Лорд? 

 

\- Мой отец, кем бы вы его не считали, любит свою семью, - Драко поджал губы. – Он мне не навредит. Ему мама не позволит, - но особой уверенности в голосе слизеринца не было. 

 

\- Будем надеяться, что это так, но дело в том, что я сегодня встречался с Кассандрой, а она прорицательница, - Гарри прикусил губу и посмотрел на Малфоя, - настоящая. Она мне сказала, что как только ты дашь мне обещание, мы оба будем в опасности. Я, услышав это, обрадовался, посчитал что в ближайшем будущем мне такое счастье не грозит. Кто же знал, что не успею я переступить порог наших комнат, как ты это дебильное обещание дашь. Ладно, что теперь говорить, дело сделано. 

Гарри поднялся и пошёл к детям, которые продолжали увлечённо ловить рыбу. Натан в очередной раз закинул удочку, и она зацепилась за корягу. В данный момент мальчик безуспешно пытался освободить крючок. 

 

\- Дети слышали наш разговор? – тихо спросил Драко у Грега.

 

\- Нет, - ответил ему Рон, - я наложил сферу приватности, как только мы подошли. Ни к чему им знать, о чём мы говорим, - и Малфой впервые в жизни был согласен с Уизли. 

 

Гарри помог освободить злополучный крючок и вернулся к притихшим парням. Разговаривать никому из них не хотелось. Каждый думал о чём-то своём. Драко пытался остаться невозмутимым, но внутри у него всё дрожало от напряжения. Он был уверен, что отец намеренно не причинит ему вреда, но беда в том, что Люциус был законченным авантюристом и с помощью полученных знаний мог сыграть в свою игру, надеясь сорвать куш побольше. Например, попытаться перетянуть Поттера на сторону Тёмного лорда, используя сына, как средство давления. Гарри принял его клятву и теперь обязан защищать будущего супруга, но пока власти над ним не имел. Опекунство отца до совершеннолетия, когда можно будет заключить брак, оставалось приоритетным. Люциус может потребовать от сына вернуться в мэнор, и Драко не сможет ослушаться. А там… Добрый старый шантаж ещё никто не отменял. 

Поттер внимательно следил, как сменяются эмоции на лице Малфоя. Тот ушёл в свои мысли так глубоко, что забыл следить за тем, чтобы маска бесстрастности оставалась на лице. 

 

\- Я попытаюсь уговорить отца оставить Тёмного лорда. Очень попытаюсь. Ведь ты вряд ли горишь желанием оказывать помощь убийце родителей и его слугам? – Драко вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. 

 

\- Не горю, - легко согласился гриффиндорец, - знаешь, а ведь Волан-де-Морт убил только мою маму, не отца. 

 

Трое юношей потрясённо уставились на Гарри. Было видно, что Рон и Грегори об этом тоже слышат в первый раз. 

 

\- Как это? - промямлил Рональд. – А кто же убил Джеймса?.. 

 

\- Для того, чтобы убить папу, его нужно было застать врасплох. Пусть даже Питер предал его, но чары Фиделлиуса об этом сразу оповестили. Тем не менее, отец спокойно открывает дверь и впускает убийцу, при этом у него даже палочки с собой не было. Я читал отчёт Грюма. 

 

\- Джеймс владел беспалочковой магией, так что отсутствие палочки не показатель, - не согласился Грег. 

 

\- Я помню, но он ей и впоследствии воспользоваться не смог. В гостиной был найден частично расплавленный и полностью разряженный артефакт. Во время нашего незабываемого похода в министерство, меня в отделе тайн интересовало не фальшивое пророчество. Я проверял на месте ли артефакты, блокирующие беспалочковую магию. Всего их должно быть три. И не спрашивайте, откуда я это узнал. Так вот, одного на месте не было.

 

Рональд слушал друга и всё больше хмурился. Рыжик был хорошим стратегом и мог просчитать развитие событий на два хода вперед. Картина была удручающая. 

 

\- Твой отец впускает человека в дом, не озаботившись взять палочку. Следовательно, этого человека он знал и доверял ему на сто процентов. Все те, кому Джеймс и Лили доверяли, состояли в ордене Феникса. То бишь, были на стороне Дамблдора. Этот человек активирует артефакт, полученный от кого-то из невыразимцев, которые по традиции сохраняют нейтралитет, убивает твоего отца и впускает Волан-де-Морта. Тот расправляется с твоей матерью и пытается прикончить тебя, но магия встаёт на защиту лорда Четырёх стихий и нашего адепта зла отдачей выбивает из тела. 

 

\- Амулет Морганы был тогда на мне, – согласно кивнул Гарри. 

 

 

\- Сообщник, понимая, что такой выброс магии скрыть нельзя, ретируется с места преступления за секунду до появления Хагрида. 

 

\- Это что же получается? – Драко подался вперёд. – Чтобы прикончить младенца, объединились добро, зло и нейтралитет? Зачем? 

 

\- Вот это нам и предстоит выяснить, - Гарри отобрал у Грегори яблоко, которое тот всё время разговора крутил в руках, но так и не надкусил. – Про зло мы знаем – это Волдик. А вот кем были добро и нейтралитет?

 

\- Может, добро – это Дамбик? – подал идею Гойл.

 

\- Нет, - Поттер отрицательно покачал головой. – В отличие от Тёмного лорда, лорд Света не может делать гадости. Ему магия этого не простит. Она его даже за то, что он отправил меня к Дурслям, наказала, сместив приоритет в сторону тьмы. За убийство его ждала бы смерть, и мы бы имели нового Пресветлого. Моргана именно так подловила Мерлина, заставив того лично прикончить Мордреда. 

 

\- Ты сказал, что у тебя есть отчёты аврората? – спросил Рон, Гарри на это только кивнул. – Сделай копии и дай нам почитать. Может мы увидим то, что ты не заметил. А пока… Жрать охота. Зови детей.

 

\- Между прочим, Уизел, - прошипел опомнившийся Драко, который уже час не цеплялся к своему извечному оппоненту, - тебя никто не приглашал. Вали на ужин в Большой зал, а Грег, так и быть, может остаться. 

 

*****

 

Натан и Скорпиус пришли с рыбалки несколько разочарованные. Большого кальмара поймать не удалось. Правда, мороженое, выпрошенное у Винки, скрасило горечь разочарования. Ребята в два счёта умяли десерт и безропотно отправились спать. Ни Гарри, ни Драко это не насторожило. А зря… 

Когда в Западной башне наступила тишина, Скорпиус пробрался к брату.

 

\- Нати, ты всё слышал? – Натан утвердительно закивал. К счастью, их родителям в этом времени не были известны все их таланты, а то бы они знали, что сфера приватности прослушке не помеха. - В расследовании мы им помочь не сможем, а вот Люци мы вполне можем взять на себя. Мы с тобой должны убедить его не мешать папочкам. Придётся с ним серьёзно поговорить. 

 

\- Портал до Малфой-мэнора у тебя с собой? – теперь настал черёд Скорпи кивать. – Так активируй, чего ждать-то. 

 

Маленькое колечко с изумрудом было зачаровано лордом Четырёх стихий, поэтому щиты Хогвартса его остановить не могли. Через секунду детей в комнате не было, и только луна удивлённо освещала скомканную постель сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы. 

 

========== Глава 16 ==========  
 _Гарри задыхался от быстрого бега. Ветки деревьев, которые так и норовили зацепиться за одежду, не упрощали ему задачу. Но парень не обращал на них никакого внимания. Ему нужно было успеть… Куда успеть он и сам толком не знал, но ведь нужно. От этого зависела жизнь. Нет, не его! Но кого-то очень дорогого. Запретный лес, по которому совершался марафонский забег, закончился как-то внезапно, и Поттер выскочил на небольшую поляну, окружённую вековыми деревьями. И сразу же понял, что не успел. Совсем чуть-чуть, но не успел._

_Посредине поляны был начерчен треугольник с острыми вершинами. В углу каждой вершины стояла фигура, закутанная в мантию. Три угла – три человека. Первый - в чёрных, как ночь, одеяниях, которые, казалось, поглощают свет. Второй - в сияющих белых одеждах. И третий – абсолютно серый. Их лица были надёжно укрыты капюшонами. В центре треугольника ярко-голубым светом сиял огромный алтарь, на котором лежал обнажённый юноша. Гарри сглотнул. Знакомые платиновые волосы мягко светились, отражая свет полной луны. Драко. Всё тело беспомощно раскинувшегося молодого человека было усеяно многочисленными надрезами, из которых текла кровь. Алтарь издавал низкий утробный гул, впитывая в себя красную жидкость. Поттеру казалось, что, имей он такую возможность, камень бы довольно облизывался. Чем больше крови вытекало из порезов, тем всё более и более ярко светился алтарь._

_Гарри, не раздумывая, рванул вперед, в центр треугольника, но со всего размаха налетел на невидимую стену. В это время раздался наиболее мощный гул, и алтарь вспыхнул нестерпимым светом, залившим всё вокруг._

_\- Драко, нет!_

 

Поттер обнаружил, что сидит на кровати, тяжело дыша, словно и правда долго бежал. От пережитого ужаса по его лицу стекали холодные капли пота. Сердце колотилось настолько неистово, что, казалось, сейчас выскочит из груди. 

 

\- Потти, ты сдурел? Что орёшь? – заспанный Малфой неодобрительно смотрел на соседа по постели. – Или ты живёшь по принципу: сам не спишь - не дай другому? - Гарри посмотрел на слизеринца полубезумным взглядом, что заставило Драко не на шутку испугаться. – Да что с тобой? Гарри? 

 

Темноволосый парень сгрёб Малфоя в охапку и крепко прижал к своей груди, перекрывая тому дыхание. 

 

\- Мерлин, Малфой, мне приснилось, что ты умер. 

 

\- Поттер, если ты меня сейчас не отпустишь, боюсь, твой кошмар станет реальностью, - сдавленно прошипел Драко. – Мне нечем дышать, придурок.

 

Гарри ослабил хватку, но не торопился отпускать тёплое со сна тело. Малфой тяжело вздохнул и обнял гриффиндорца, погладив последнего по спине. 

 

\- И что тебе приснилось? – полюбопытствовал слизеринец после недолгого молчания. – Я могу узнать? 

 

Поттер постарался собраться с мыслями и решить, стоит ли пересказывать этот странный сон? Только вот… На сон это было похоже слабо. Слишком реалистично. Видение? Но у него их никогда раньше не было. В роду этот дар передавался исключительно по женской линии. 

 

\- Поттер, - в голосе Драко послышалось нетерпение, - ты обязан мне рассказать. Ну… Я жду. 

Гарри посмотрел в требовательные серые глаза и решился. Если это видение, то Драко должен знать. Рассказ не занял много времени:

 

\- А потом я закричал и проснулся, - закончил Гарри.

 

\- Охренеть! И почему я? Это же ты у нас спаситель человечества. А первозданный алтарь почему-то насыщают моей кровью, - возмутился слизеринец.

 

\- Прости, какой алтарь? – Гарри недоумевающе посмотрел на будущего супруга, а тот страдальчески закатил глаза.

 

\- Поттер, ты хоть иногда читаешь? Это же из области детских сказок. Об этом каждый ребёнок знает.

Гарри обиженно насупился:

 

\- Ты забыл, где я рос? Вот про Золушку и Белоснежку могу тебе рассказать. А с первозданными, или как их там, алтарями не знаком. 

 

 

\- Ладно, слушай, пока я добрый, - Драко поудобней устроился на коленях Гарри прижался щекой к его плечу и начал рассказ. - Когда-то давным-давно на земле не было магии. Она была привилегией богов, но и они не были всесильны. Творец всего сущего, оставляя богов следить за нашей вселенной, привязал их силу к камню Мудрости. Отныне, чтобы что-то совершить, они должны были приходить к священному булыжнику и класть на него руку. Если камень Мудрости посчитает то, что они задумали, правильным, то он разблокировал магическую мощь богов. А если нет, то наоборот, вытягивал всю силу и неудачник потом долго восстанавливался. Богам такой порядок вещей показался несправедливым, и они решили уничтожить священный камень, скинув его с небес на Землю. Как им это удалось никто не знает, тем не менее, ограничитель, поставленный Творцом, был сброшен со своего места и отправлен к Земле. В воздухе он раскололся на шесть частей, а так как в нём было заключено много магии, она вырвалась наружу и напитала всё вокруг. Так появились маги. А священные осколки стали почитать, превратив их в первозданные алтари. По легенде один из них расположен в центре Запретного леса. 

 

\- И это всё что ты об этом знаешь? – уточнил заинтересованный Гарри. 

 

\- Это всё что знает любой ребёнок, выросший в магическом мире. Больше никаких сведений о первозданных алтарях нет. А то, что я тебе рассказал, считается детской сказкой. Такой же, как и рассказ о «дарах смерти». Но, если хочешь, я могу поискать в книгах. У нас в мэноре одна из лучших библиотек. 

 

\- Ты ещё не видел мои, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Гарри, который постепенно приходил в себя после пережитого во сне потрясения. 

 

\- И где же они находятся? – Драко приподнял бровь.

 

\- Одна в Прюэт-мэноре, вторая в замке Певереллов. Хотя… я не прав, с одной из моих библиотек ты всё-таки знаком. Библиотека Хогвартса ведь тоже моя, - Поттер самодовольно улыбнулся и тут же получил по голове. 

 

\- Не копируй меня. Тебе не идёт. 

 

Гарри засмеялся и поцеловал Драко, который всё ещё находился в его объятиях. Сладко. Он снова крепко прижал парня к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Провёл языком по нежным розовым губам, просясь внутрь. Драко не стал сопротивляться. Ему нестерпимо хотелось почувствовать, как это - заниматься любовью с Поттером не в воспоминании, а в реальности. Гарри действовал мягко и осторожно, давая слизеринцу возможность отступить, но он ей не воспользовался. Наоборот… Развернувшись и обхватив бёдра Поттера ногами, устроился поудобнее, отдаваясь во власть самой великой магии на свете. Магии любви. Гарри целовался одуряюще хорошо, заставляя голову слизеринца кружиться от накатывающего волнами желания. Слияния губ и танца языков уже было мало. Хотелось чего-то большего. Гарри оторвался от припухших уст своего партнёра и прошёлся языком по шее, оставляя влажную дорожку. Драко вздрогнул и потеснее прижался к Поттеру, запрокидывая голову и облегчая доступ. 

 

\- Ты такой сладкий, Малфой. Одуреть, какой сладкий, - Гриффиндорец опрокинул Драко на кровать, прижимая его к ней своим горячим телом. – Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, скажи сейчас, дальше я вряд ли смогу… 

Вместо ответа Драко прикусил смуглую кожу на шее Поттера в том месте, где билась голубая жилка. 

 

\- Буду считать, что это значит "продолжай, Гарри", - парень лучезарно улыбнулся и отвёл со лба партнёра прилипшую прядь волос. 

 

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - Драко скользнул руками по спине партнёра к упругим ягодицам и сжал их. – Не болтай, действуй.

 

Гарри слегка рыкнул и, приподнявшись, расстегнул пижамную куртку Малфоя, обнажая алебастровую кожу. Благоговейно провёл по ней кончиками пальцев, ощущая атласную гладкость. Повторил путь пальцев губами, задержавшись около розовых, уже набухших сосков. Прикусил один, заставляя Драко вскрикнуть и прогнуться. 

 

\- Отзывчивый, - лёгкий смешок, и горячие губы переместились ниже, поцеловав впадинку пупка. Рука Поттера тем временем очертила выпуклость на пижамных штанах слизеринца. Малфой тут же подался вперёд, стараясь продлить смущающую ласку. Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на трепещущие веки партнёра и приоткрытые губы. Желание на этом красивом лице было настолько явным, что завораживало. Разве он мог разочаровать своего Серебряного принца? Поттер высвободил трепещущую плоть партнёра и подул на неё, заставляя Драко дрожать. Осторожно прошёлся языком по уздечке, словно пробуя на вкус, и, не задумываясь больше ни на минуту, вобрал член партнёра в рот, плотно обхватив его губами, помогая себе языком. Ровные плавные движения заставляли белокурого слизеринца выгибаться и бессвязанно бормотать, требуя большего. Хотя он и сам не понимал, чего именно хочет. Драко растворялся в ощущениях, погружался в них. Их было так много и так… мало. Ласковые руки на его теле, горячие губы, умелый язык и всепоглощающее удовольствие, вышедшее за грань реальности. Малфой вдруг понял, что, как и в воспоминании, может ощущать чувства своего партнёра. И от этого свои становились ярче и полнее. А Гарри откровенно наслаждался тем, что делает и млел от его – Драко - отзывчивости. Серебряный принц не выдержал, взрываясь, разлетаясь на сотню осколков и собираясь вновь. Уже обновлённым, очищенным от всего, что было раньше. 

Гарри поднял на него шальные глаза и облизнул припухшие губы, слизывая остатки спермы. 

 

\- Ты вкусный, Драко. 

 

\- Я, сейчас, Гарри, - Малфой попытался выровнять учащённое дыхание, - помогу тебе. 

 

Поттер почему-то покраснел и, уткнувшись носом в его живот, хихикнул. 

 

\- Не надо, я уже… 

 

\- О! Я могу собой гордиться, - Драко самодовольно улыбнулся, но сказать что-то ещё не успел, в их спальне появилась встревоженная Винки. Малфой среагировал быстро, прикрывая себя и Гарри одеялом.

 

\- Винки не может найти молодых хозяев. Винки пришла будить, а их нет. Винки переживает. 

 

\- Как это нет? – Гарри вскочил с кровати и опрометью бросился в комнаты мальчиков, которые встретили его пугающей пустотой и тишиной. Поттер, сосредоточившись, позвал Хогвартс, отдав команду найти детей, и уже через минуту знал, что ни в замке, ни на территории их нет. Паника словно острым копьём пронзила тело грифиндорца. Что могло случиться?

 

\- Гарри? - на пороге спальни стоял взволнованный Малфой.

 

\- Их нет в Хогвартсе. Их, нет. Может быть, их выкинуло назад в своё время? - Гарри снова обратился к замку и тот, просканировав свою защиту, нашёл в ней брешь пробитую порт-ключом. - Их похитили, или сами сбежали? – на этот вопрос Хогвартс ответить не мог, да Поттер и не ждал ответа. 

 

\- Что будем делать? – Драко заметно нервничал, за прошедшие дни он успел сильно привязаться к мальчикам и думать о том, что с ними что-то случилось, не хотелось. 

 

\- Одевайся, Драко. Мы отправимся в замок Певереллов. Там есть следящий артефакт, который может указать местоположение всех ныне живущих членов семьи. Правда, я им ни разу не пользовался и не знаю, сработает ли, но другого способа что-либо узнать не вижу. Одевайся, Драко, - ещё раз повторил Гарри. 

 

******

 

Переместившись в огромный холл родового замка Поттеров, парни на секунду в растерянности застыли. Гарри, как и Драко, был здесь впервые. В Прюэт-мэноре он побывал, а здесь… Почему-то сюда его совсем не тянуло. Большое круглое помещение было абсолютно пустым, если не считать развешенных по стенам картин и коллекций всевозможного оружия. 

 

\- Здесь жутковато, - Драко передёрнул плечами, его голос отразился от стен и отправился гулять по просторам зала. 

 

\- И не говори. Мурашки по коже, - согласился с ним Поттер. – Чёрт, и где искать этот грёбаный артефакт? Я же здесь совсем не ориентируюсь. 

 

\- Скорей всего в ритуальном зале, - Драко пожал плечами. – Во всяком случае, в Малфой-мэноре все семейные артефакты собраны именно там. Не думаю, что здесь всё устроено как-то иначе. 

 

\- Рада приветствовать молодых хозяев, - тихий шелестящий голос заставил парней вздрогнуть и обернуться. 

 

Перед ними стоял домовой эльф, одетый в красивую ливрею, но самым потрясающим было то, что этот эльф не был лысым, как другие его собратья. Его ушастую голову украшала потрясающая рыжая шевелюра. 

 

\- Чёрт! Я так и знал, что Уизелы родственники домовым эльфам, - захихикал слизеринец и тут же получил от Поттера не слабый пинок. – Ауч, Потти, заканчивай. Тем более глядя на это чудо, - Драко махнул рукой в сторону эльфа, - я уверен, что прав. 

 

\- Прекрати, Малфой. Мне не до шуток. Ты кто? 

 

\- Рири, главный эльф замка Певереллов, хозяин, - лёгкий поклон. – Чем могу помочь хозяину?

 

\- Нам нужен ритуальный зал.

 

\- Следуйте за мной. 

 

Эльф повернулся и ступил в тёмный коридор, где тут же зажглись факелы, развешенные на стенах. 

 

========== Глава 17. ==========

 

Люциус Малфой внимательно рассматривал себя в зеркале и явно был доволен тем, что там видел. В свои сорок лет он был мужчина хоть куда: платиновые волосы, серебристо-серые глаза и аристократическая бледность делали его неотразимым. Правда, всё это богатство пропадало почём зря. Лорд Малфой никогда, или точнее почти никогда, не изменял своей жене, которую боялся до дрожи в коленях. И это был единственный страх, который он себе позволял. Леди Малфой, на людях изображавшая Снежную Королеву, на самом деле была весьма темпераментной особой. Сказывалась кровь Блэков. Именно из-за её темперамента потомки Малфоев никогда не увидят парадного сервиза, хранившегося в роду более трёхсот лет, и по слухам подаренного Франсуа Малфою самим Людовиком ХIV. Зато голова сэра Люциуса будет долго помнить каждую разбитую тарелку и чашку, а он всего лишь неосторожно улыбнулся Кассандре Гойл на приёме в честь дня рождения Драко. 

 

\- Дорогой, - Нарси как обычно подошла тихо и бесшумно, заставив Люциуса вздрогнуть, - рассматривая себя, пытаешься увидеть что-то новое? Я думала, что за сорок лет ты уже досконально изучил свою внешность. Поверь, из-за того, что ты лишний раз посмотришься в зеркало, лучше она не станет. 

 

\- Ты не находишь, что я постарел? - лорд Малфой попытался разгладить несуществующие морщинки. – Может мне записаться в салон красоты мадам Эфинии? Говорят, она творит чудеса. 

Нарцисса, злобно прищурившись, окинула супруга недобрым взглядом:

 

\- А с чего это тебя потянуло в салон красоты? А ну, признавайся… нашёл кого-то на стороне? - леди Малфой остановилась напротив мужа, продолжая прожигать его взглядом. – Говори, кто она? 

 

\- Нарси, как ты можешь про меня так плохо думать? Я люблю только тебя, дорогая. Наш брак – самая удачная сделка, которую заключил мой отец. А ты стала украшением семьи Малфоев. Бриллиант в королевском венце. 

 

Лесть всегда помогала успокоить разбушевавшуюся даму. Нарцисса, как и любая женщина, любила ушами, и имела слабость к красивым словам. А уж чем Малфой-старший обладал в совершенстве, так это умением красиво говорить. Не далее, как вчера, на приёме у министра, он произнёс такую витиеватую речь, что окружающие из неё мало что поняли. Нет, до них, конечно, дошло, что Люциус оскорбил всё магическое правительство, но ведь как красиво оскорбил. 

 

\- Завтра мы приглашены на бал в министерство, - леди Малфой тяжело вздохнула и грациозно опустилась в ближайшее кресло, - а мне абсолютно нечего надеть. 

 

\- В чём проблема, дорогая? С утра прогуляемся по Косому переулку, зайдём в ювелирный. Я думаю, тебе пойдут изумруды, которые мы видели, когда были там последний раз. Да и...

 

Договорить Люциус не успел, его прервал звук, исходящий от действующего порт-ключа. Услышав характерное жужжание и хлопок, Нарцисса вскочила со своего места, а лорд Малфой стремительно вытащил палочку. В имение могли беспрепятственно аппарировать или перемещаться порталом только члены семьи Малфой, которая была немногочисленна. Правда, ещё такое право было дано Северусу Снейпу, но он всегда предупреждал о своём прибытии заранее. Громкий хлопок заставил присутствующих вздрогнуть, а Люциуса поудобнее перехватить палочку. 

Посреди малой гостиной материализовались двое детей, вцепившихся друг в друга. Мальчики внимательно осмотрелись, облегчённо вздохнули и разомкнули объятия. 

 

\- Порядок, Нати, - заявил младший, - мы на месте. А мэнор совсем не изменился. Во всяком случае, малая гостиная выглядит так же, как я помню. Прав всё-таки отец, все Малфои ретрограды. Ничего нового придумать не могут. Вырасту - обязательно займусь реконструкцией и перестройкой поместья. Шутка ли, на дворе двадцать первый век, волшебники умыкнули у маглов все лучшие научные разработки, а мэнор до сих пор свечами освещается. Каменный век. 

 

Взрослые, слушая речь ребёнка, всё больше и больше впадали в ступор. Слишком уж взрослые рассуждения для такого карапуза. А мальчики, наконец, увидели своих родственников и улыбнулись. Люциус нервно сглотнул. Дети явно были Малфоями. Уж младший, точно. Он же просто его копия. А старший, хотя и был темноволосым, но имел серебристые глаза, которые были яркой особенностью рода. 

 

\- Ах ты, кобель, - совсем неаристократично взвизгнула Нарцисса и уперла руки в бока. – Ты когда успел детей на стороне настругать? И ты, подлец, имел наглость клясться мне в вечной любви? - Нарси стремительно надвигалась на испуганного мужа, а тот панически пятился назад, сам себя убеждая, что не боится, а просто ищет пути к стратегическому отступлению. 

 

\- Милая, клянусь своей чистокровностью, они не мои, – Люциус упёрся спиной в стенку и выставил вперёд руку. – Я тебе не изменял. 

 

Леди Малфой его уже не слушала, ища взглядом что-нибудь тяжёлое, что могло бы сыграть роль метательного снаряда. Скорпиус и Натан, глядя на разворачивающееся действо, захихикали. У бабушки Нарси очень тяжёлая рука, её даже папа Гарри побаивается. 

 

\- Нарси, поверь, я чист, как первый снег. Дети, конечно, Малфои, это сразу видно, но я к их появлению на свет не имею никакого отношения. Чтобы мне вечно корчиться под круциатусом Тёмного лорда, если вру. 

 

\- А чьи же они? Единственной твоей живой родственницей является прабабка Камила. Так ей, слава Мерлину, сто сорок лет. Она уже давно о вечном, а не о сексе думает. 

 

\- Эй, вы ещё про Драко забыли, - Скорпиус попытался привлечь к себе внимание. Взрослые, вспомнив о присутствующих в гостиной детях, не сговариваясь, повернулись к ним. 

 

\- А причём тут мой сын? – Нарцисса приподняла тонкую бровь. 

 

\- Да, причём тут наш сын? – поддержал жену Люциус. 

 

\- Чисто теоретически, - Скорпиус состроил глубокомысленное выражение, которое на его детской мордашке смотрелось довольно комично, - он тоже может быть нашим родителем. 

 

\- Деточка, - Нарси посмотрела на Натана, - тебе сколько лет? 

 

\- Шесть, - не стал скрывать малыш. 

 

\- Вряд ли Драко в девять лет обладал необходимыми знаниями нужными для воспроизводства себе подобных, - на лице леди Малфой проступил явный скептицизм.

 

\- Хм, - Скорпи прищурил один глаз, - мне три года, а я вот необходимыми знаниями обладаю. Хотите, расскажу?

 

\- Не надо, - хором рявкнула чета Малфоев. 

 

\- Скорпиус, хватит уже, - поморщился Натан, - просто мы из будущего и Драко действительно наш отец, - прояснил ситуацию мальчик.

 

\- Уф, - Люциус вытер холодный пот, выступивший на лбу от грозного вида жены, - слава тебе Моргана-заступница. Драко… Стоп! Если Драко ваш отец, то кто мать? Надеюсь, он женился на чистокровной девушке? 

 

\- На чистокровной, - кивнул Нати, - но не девушке. Вообще-то папочку Драко можно назвать нашей мамочкой. Он ведь нас рожал. 

 

\- Что?! – взревел аристократ в n-поколении. – Драко ваша мать? Мать вашу, а кто тогда отец? И подождите? Мой сын что? Согласился на роль младшего супруга? 

 

\- Вот за что люблю Люци, - довольно оскалился младший из детей, - он всегда быстро соображает. Ага, папочка младший супруг. 

 

\- Кто старший? – Люциус скривился, словно от зубной боли. 

 

\- Гарри Поттер, сэр! – хором выдали мальчишки. 

 

Люциус застонал и, обхватив голову руками, сполз по стене. Почему это происходит именно с ним? Драко супруг этого полу… Стойте, стойте… Мальчишки же сказали, что его сын замужем за чистокровным. А у Поттера мать маглорождённая. Во всяком случае, по официальной версии. Или это не так? Тогда кто же эта Эванс? А если Поттер чистокровный, то это меняет весь расклад. Недаром же в мальчишке чувствовалась нехилая магическая мощь. Пока не поздно прибрать его к рукам и заставить работать на благосостояние и репутацию Малфоев. 

«Да, но как же Тёмный лорд?», - заикнулся внутренний голос. 

«Мальчишкой, в отличие от Его Темнейшества, можно будет управлять. Хорошая марионетка получится. И самое главное – популярная у избирателей. Нажать где надо, заплатить где надо, и я министр. Виват мне!» - лорд Малфой довольно потёр руки и мысленно примерил мантию министра магии. В мечтах мантия сидела на нём отлично. 

 

\- Мальчики, - Люциус мило улыбнулся, - рад приветствовать вас в Малфой-мэноре. Добро пожаловать домой! 

 

\- Нати, ты видишь тоже, что и я? – Скорпиус повернулся к брату. 

 

\- Ага! Люци стал довольно мил, - согласно кивнул темноволосый мальчик. – А это значит, жди беды. 

 

========== Глава 18 ==========  
Гарри и Драко шли за рыжим домовиком. По мере их продвижения на стенах то и дело вспыхивали факелы, выхватывая из темноты рыцарские доспехи и пасторальные пейзажи. Вокруг висела гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая только звуками шагов и мерным дыханием. Парни, не сговариваясь, молчали. Хотя и тому, и другому очень хотелось поделиться впечатлениями от увиденного. Обоим представлялось, что они двигаются в каменном мешке. Вековые стены, сложенные из обработанного камня, нависали над ними. Казалось, ещё немного - и они сомкнутся. Встречающиеся то и дело дубовые двери совсем не сглаживали гнетущее впечатление. 

 

\- Не хотел бы я здесь жить. Просто мурашки по коже, - рискнул, наконец, нарушить тишину Драко. – Гарри, пообещай, что после свадьбы мы сюда не переедем. 

 

\- Нет, конечно. Мне если честно тоже жутко. Я совсем не ощущаю, что замок меня принял. Чувствую себя самозванцем, нагло вторгшимся в чужие стены, – Гарри зябко повёл плечами. – Если хочешь, мы сможем жить в Прюэт-мэноре. Там красиво. Всё такое воздушное, и очень-очень много солнца. 

 

Драко хихикнул, стряхивая с себя часть страхов и дурное предчувствие. 

 

\- А Натан сказал, что мы живём в Принц-холле. И, как я понял, живём постоянно. Кстати, Снейп что? Твой родственник? А почему он об этом ничего не знает? Или ты тоже не знаешь? 

 

Гарри резко остановился, словно налетел грудью на невидимую стену, и задумался. Домашний эльф, увидев, что молодые хозяева остановились, тоже притормозил, нетерпеливо постукивая ножкой по паркету и недовольно нахмурив брови. Всем своим видом пытаясь дать понять парням, чтобы они поторопились. 

Если бы владелец замка Певереллов и его партнёр не были настолько увлечены беседой, то их бы, наверное, заинтересовало такое нетипичное поведение домового эльфа. К несчастью, мальчики не смотрели на Рири, полностью занятые проблемой родственных связей с профессором зельеварения. 

 

\- Знаешь, - Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, от чего она слегка побелела, - когда я смотрел свою родословную, то в ней встретился мой дядя. Северус Себастьян Поттер-Принц. Я ещё подумал, что это забавно, что у моего дяди было такое же имя, как у Снейпа. Ты думаешь, Северус Поттер-Принц и Северус Снейп это один и тот же человек? Я думал, что дяди нет в живых, и даже не поинтересовался о нём у гоблинов Гринготса. Забавно…

 

\- И что тебе кажется забавным? Кстати, мать Снейпа звали Эйлин Принц. Так что же тебя так позабавило? – Драко вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. 

 

\- Снейп так ненавидит Поттеров, а вдруг выяснится, что он сам Поттер? Его же бедного удар хватит, - захохотал Гарри, но тут же замолчал, поскольку отразившись от стен хохот приобрёл зловещие оттенки. 

Драко в очередной раз передёрнул плечами:

 

\- Нет, всё-таки какая жуть.

 

\- Молодые господа готовы идти дальше? Мы уже близко от ритуального зала, осталось лишь спуститься в подземелье, - подал признаки жизни Рири, о котором увлечённые беседой юноши успели забыть. 

\- Чёрт! Ещё и в подземелья. Не нравится мне всё это, - пробухтел Драко, а Поттер согласно кивнул. Ему всё это тоже не нравилось. 

 

Ритуальный зал замка не уступал по своим размерам и великолепию такому же залу в Гринготсе. Он также был отделан мрамором и позолотой, только мрамор был зелёный с небольшими чёрными прожилками. Короче, ритуальный зал был слизеринским, что привело Малфоя в восторг. Гарри подошёл к Краеугольному камню, над которым был построен весь замок. Во всех магических поместьях был такой. Только в одних эти камни были небольшими, в других, наоборот, довольно внушительными. Краеугольный камень Певерелл-холла был огромным. Он просто источал магию, освещая всё вокруг себя призрачным светом. Поттер нервно сглотнул. Этот свет очень был похож на тот, что он видел сегодня во сне. 

 

\- Говорят, что Краеугольные камни сделаны из осколков одного из Первозданных алтарей, - Драко словно услышал мысли Гарри. – Правда, это тоже из области детских сказок. Ладно… давай ищи этот поисковый артефакт и будем сматываться отсюда. Поттер? Ты чего застыл?

 

Гарри же не слушал своего наречённого, он заворожено смотрел на светящийся камень, медленно приближаясь к нему и протягивая руку. Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к этой сияющей красоте. Ощутить исходящие от него тепло. Почему-то гриффиндорец был уверен, что камень должен быть тёплым. 

 

\- Потти, придурок, ты что творишь?! – заорал Малфой, увидев, что Гарри уже вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться камня. – Не смей трогать! Слышишь?!

 

Но было поздно, пальцы Поттера соприкоснулись с гладкой поверхностью. Камень вспыхнул и погас. Лёгкий щелчок, послышавшийся сразу за этим, привёл Гарри в чувство и позволил сбросить наваждение. Дверь, через которую они вошли, с лёгким стуком закрылась и исчезла. 

 

\- Поздравляю, Поттер! Это самый красивый склеп, который я видел, - голос слизеринца просто источал яд и сарказм. – Тебе что, пять лет, что ты всё потрогать должен? Как нам теперь отсюда выйти? Я ещё слишком молодой, чтобы умирать.

 

\- Никто не умрёт. По крайне мере, не сегодня, - глубокий женский голос заставил парней отскочить к стене и прижаться к ней. Зелёный мрамор, холодивший спины, создавал некоторую иллюзию безопасности. 

 

В центр зала вышла высокая черноволосая женщина. Незнакомка была вызывающе красива. Иссиня-чёрные волосы тяжёлыми волнами ниспадали по спине, достигая поясницы. Чёрные глубокие глаза призывно блестели. Кроваво-красное платье выгодно подчёркивало все достоинства фигуры. Золотые браслеты на запястьях и такой же золотой обруч, обхватывающий голову, были испещрены рунической вязью. Женщина внимательно смотрела на стоящих перед ней юношей. Тем казалось, что взгляд незнакомки проникает им в душу. 

 

\- Здравствуй, наследник, - леди улыбнулась Гарри. - Приветствую и тебя, избранник, – Драко удостоился ещё одной улыбки. - Рада видеть вас в моём доме. 

 

\- В вашем? – Поттер с недоумением смотрел на незнакомку. – Но гоблины сказали, что это мой замок. И кто вы?

 

\- Гоблины не солгали тебе, я отказалась от прав на этот замок, передав их сыновьям, но выторговала себе позволение проживать тут. Я Моргана ла Фэй – прародительница, – женщина гордо вскинула голову, и от неё повеяло магической мощью. 

 

\- Леди, - Драко нервно хихикнул, - вы удивительно хорошо сохранились для тысячелетней бабульки. Простите, - наследник Малфоев тут же покраснел и раскаялся. Мама учила его не оскорблять женщин. А рассуждение о возрасте дамы – это неприкрытое оскорбление. Моргана же, судя по всему, совсем не обиделась, наоборот… весело рассмеялась.

 

\- К моему глубокому сожалению, я бессмертна. Это тяжёлое бремя, видеть, как умирают все, кого ты любишь, - глаза женщины заволокла печальная дымка. – Ладно… не будем обо мне. Меня больше интересует, что привело сюда вас? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? 

От Морганы веяло доброжелательностью, но Драко, то ли в силу своего недоверчивого характера, то ли по каким другим причинам, ей не верил. Что-то в её доброте было фальшивое. 

 

\- Нам нужен поисковый артефакт. Мы должны найти мальчиков, - Гарри заволновался, вспомнив, зачем они сюда пришли.

 

\- Натан и Скорпиус, - ла Фэй улыбнулась. – Они в Малфой-мэноре. И им ничто не угрожает. А вот вам… - Моргана ещё раз внимательно присмотрелась к парням. – Над Драко висит тьма инферно, и абсолютно нет защиты от неё. Это может быть очень опасно. Наследник, ты должен защитить своего избранника. Он – твоя душа. Без его поддержки ты не сможешь войти в полное наследие, и мир останется без третьей силы.

 

\- Но как? Как мне защитить его? – Гарри подался вперёд. 

 

\- Активируй связующий браслет. Сделай ваш брак полноценным. Тогда твоя защита и твои хранители будут и его, - Моргана пожала плечами, словно говорила о чём-то само собой разумеющимся. 

 

\- Но мы же ещё несовершеннолетние! - воскликнул Драко. – Гоблины не возьмутся за связующий ритуал. 

 

\- Да кому они нужны, - фыркнула величайшая волшебница, - просто прикоснитесь к Краеугольному камню и он сам всё сделает. Древние законы никто не отменял, а по ним в шестнадцать лет маги сами могут выбирать свою судьбу и спутника жизни. Если, конечно, камень рода подтвердит выбор. И советую вам поторопиться. Тьма инферно слишком близко. 

 

Юноши словно завороженные подошли к камню и положили на него руки. Если они ждали какого-то эффекта, то его не последовало. Не было ни золотистых искр, ни взрывающегося фейерверка. Вообще ничего. Просто нарисованный браслет на запястье Драко вдруг стал металлическим и засверкал серебром. 

 

\- Что же, поздравляю, - Моргана отсалютовала парням невесть откуда взявшимся бокалом. – Вам не предлагаю. Вы же торопитесь. Счастливого пути. 

 

Женщина взмахнула рукой и Поттер с Малфоем приземлились на любимый Нарциссин персидский ковёр. Гарри огляделся вокруг, ведь он ещё ни разу не был в Малфой-мэноре. 

 

\- Папа? – удивлённый голос Драко привлёк внимание гриффиндорца и он посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и слизеринец. 

 

Увиденная картина навсегда врезалась в его память. Гордый лорд Малфой стоял на четвереньках, а на его спине восседал Скорпиус, который тянул за длинные волосы деда и истошно орал: 

 

\- Давай, лошадка! Не спи! Нас ждут великие подвиги!

 

\- Что тут происходит? – Драко переводил изумлённый взор с сына на отца и обратно. 

 

\- Мы играем, - проинформировал родителей Скорпи, - в Александра Македонского. Я Александр, а это мой Буцефал. Только он какой-то неповоротливый, – малыш осуждающе ударил Люциуса пятками по бокам. 

 

\- А где Нати? Надеюсь он не катается на леди Малфой? – спросил мальчика Гарри.

 

\- С ума сошли? На бабушку где сядешь, там и слезешь. Это Люци у нас такой покладистый. А Нати с бабулей отправились в Косой переулок, - Скорпиус, наконец, соизволил слезть с дедовой спины и тот, кряхтя, поднялся. 

 

\- Отец, как он тебя на такое уговорил? - в голосе Драко явно слышалась обида. – Со мной ты никогда так не играл. 

 

\- Не поверишь, сын, - лорд тяжело вздохнул. – Сам не зна… 

 

Люциус прервал себя на полуслове и схватил Драко за руку, вперившись в серебряный брачный браслет. 

 

\- Как? – резко спросил он. 

 

\- С помощью Краеугольного камня замка Певереллов. Согласно древним обычаям, - Малфой-младший почему-то сразу понял, о чём спрашивал отец. 

 

\- Как давно? – ещё один резкий вопрос. 

 

\- Минут десять назад, - за Драко ответил Гарри, который тоже понял о чём речь. 

 

\- Глупые дети, у вас осталось двадцать минут, чтобы завершить связь. Иначе Драко умрёт. Поттер ты хочешь стать вдовцом через полчаса после свадьбы? 

 

\- Нет, - Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. 

 

\- Тогда марш в спальню. Надеюсь рассказывать о том, что вам надо сделать не нужно? А то мы тут с Нарциссой выяснили, что Скорпиус может вас просветить по этому вопросу.

 

\- Нет, спасибо, сами справимся, - Драко схватил мужа за руку и потянул его в сторону своей спальни, успев подумать, а знала ли Моргана о том, что связь нужно завершить настолько быстро? И если знала, то почему промолчала? 

 

 

========== Глава 19 ==========  
Спальня Драко была именно такой, какой её представлял себе Поттер. Изысканной, элегантной, обставленной с большим вкусом. Большая кровать из красного дерева, застеленная лёгким шёлковым покрывалом, два кресла около небольшого камина, между ними небольшой столик из такого же дерева, что и кровать. На стенах, задрапированных кремовой тканью с набивными цветами, небольшие медальоны с изображениями осеннего леса. На полу мягкий ворсистый ковёр, в котором сразу же утонули ноги. 

Малфой, тянувший Гарри за собой, резко остановился и повернулся к своему супругу, бледные щёки юноши украшал розовый румянец. 

 

\- Я… вот…ты… - было видно, что слизеринец очень волнуется и никак не может собраться с мыслями.

 

\- Потом, - Гарри шагнул вперёд и обнял тонкую фигуру, прижав к себе.

 

\- Что потом? – прошептал Драко, растворяясь в зелёных глазах напротив. 

 

\- Говорить будем потом, у нас будет много времени для разговоров. Вся жизнь. А пока… - гриффиндорец подался вперёд и завладел манящими пухлыми губами, и тут же для себя решил, что любит целоваться. Во всяком случае, с Малфоем точно любит. Он провёл языком по капризно изогнутым губам, просясь внутрь, и тут же получил разрешение. Губы слизеринца разомкнулись, пропуская его. Языки сплелись в медленном завораживающем танце. Нет, это не было борьбой за доминирование. Каждый из них играл свою роль, давным-давно написанную судьбой. Гарри отдавал, Драко принимал всё, что тот ему мог дать: нежность, любовь, ласку, заботу… И сам в ответ делился тем же самым, даже не замечая этого. 

 

Гарри оторвался от мягких губ и прочертил языком влажную дорожку по шелковистой коже на шее Малфоя. Драко задохнулся и плотнее прижался к мужу, запрокидывая голову, словно умоляя о большем. Лёгкие дразнящие поцелуи разжигали небольшой пожар в его крови. Если бы кровь могла кипеть, то внутри Драко всё бы уже давно бурлило. Гарри прижался лбом ко лбу Малфоя:

 

\- Ты красивый. Мерлин, Драко, почему ты такой красивый? 

 

С лёгким смешком парень прошептал:

 

\- Мама с папой таким родили. Гарри…

 

Но тот не дал ему договорить, утягивая за собой на кровать. Смуглая рука коснулась пуговиц на серой рубашке:

 

\- Ты позволишь? – в голосе Поттера появился какой-то затаённый испуг, словно он боялся, что его оттолкнут. 

 

\- А у меня есть выбор? 

 

\- Как бы я хотел, чтобы всё было не так, - с глухой тоской произнёс гриффиндорец. – Чтобы ты был со мной не потому, что обязан, а потому что сам хочешь этого. 

 

Драко нежно заключил лицо Гарри в свои ладони, заставляя его смотреть в глаза: 

 

\- Я делаю это, потому что сам хочу, не смей думать по-другому. Свой выбор я сделал, когда вручил себя тебе. Поэтому перестань комплексовать и займись, наконец, делом. 

 

Гарри улыбнулся, такого Драко он знал: немного язвительного, немного презрительного. И он ему нравился. Но предстояло познакомиться с другим: нежным, ласковым, сгорающим от желания в его объятиях. Поттер вновь вернулся к пуговицам на рубашке. Каждую расстегнутую он сопровождал горячим дразнящим поцелуем, урча от удовольствия. Серебристо-серые глаза Малфоя заволокла дымка наслаждения. Каждый поцелуй Гарри, каждое прикосновение ласкающих пальцев к коже словно ставили клеймо на его теле. Единение чувств вернулось вновь. Драко снова чувствовал своего супруга, как самого себя, и это было воистину прекрасно. А Поттер словно поклонялся его телу, ласково очерчивая подушечками пальцев ореолы розовых сосков, проводя дорожку к маленькому аккуратному пупку, через секунду повторяя путь пальцев языком и губами. 

 

Драко захныкал, не стесняясь этого. Ласковых поглаживаний и поцелуев было уже мало. В паху сладко ныло, напряжённый член требовал внимания. И Поттер словно услышал невысказанную мысль супруга, расстегнул молнию, высвобождая напряжённую, жаждущую ласки плоть. Нежно сжал, проведя ладонью вверх – вниз. Ещё раз и ещё. Бархатистый на ощупь член под его рукой напрягся ещё больше. Драко застонал, выгибаясь, прижимая Гарри к себе и тут же отстраняясь:

 

\- На тебе… слишком...много…одежды, - немного хриплый голос слизеринца срывался. 

 

\- Ты так думаешь? Что же, сейчас мы это исправим. 

 

Гарри быстро разделся и помог раздеться супругу, тут же прижав его к себе. Кожа к коже. Драко снова застонал от потрясающих ощущений. Это было так великолепно и так правильно. Дразнящие губы снова прошлись по молочно-белому телу Малфоя. Вниз. Туда, где сосредоточилось основное желание. Юркий язычок слизал капельки смазки на головке, очертил уздечку и прошёлся по набухшей венке к основанию и назад. Мягко, нежно, ласково… А хотелось уже не этого… Хотелось бушующей страсти, которая выносит остатки разума. Хотелось огня в крови. Драко резко перевернул Поттера, оказавшись сверху. Беря инициативу в свои руки. И тот позволил, покорно распластавшись под хрупким, изящным телом. Малфой завладел губами супруга, целуя и покусывая их, плотно прижался к горячему телу. Плоть к плоти, возбуждение к возбуждению. Смуглая кожа Гарри покрылась бисеринками пота, красиво поблёскивающими под лучами солнца, заглядывающего в комнату. Драко языком слизнул солоноватые капли, пробуя их на вкус. Голова закружилась, и Малфой застонал. 

 

\- Время, - порывистое дыхание Гарри опалило ухо мужа. – Прости, но у нас почти не осталось времени. Примешь ли ты меня, супруг мой? Станешь ли моим окончательно? – Поттер не знал, почему спросил именно это, но был уверен, что так нужно. 

 

\- Возьми, я твой, - и эти слова из уст гордого Малфоя будто бы прорвали плотину. Страсть и желание затопили всё вокруг. Гарри прижал Драко к кровати, нависая над ним. Развёл ноги супруга в стороны и ласково коснулся колечка мышц. Короткое заклинание, и палец, смазанный в чём-то скользком, проникает внутрь, оглаживая эластичные стенки. Малфой окончательно потерялся в своих ощущениях. Второй палец. Лёгкое движение, и слизеринец вскрикнул, прогибаясь, прошептав:

 

\- Ещё…

 

Наслаждение… Острое, всепоглощающее… Такое нужное и необходимое. Каждое движение ласкающих пальцев рождает всё новую и новую волну страсти. Они захлёстывают, грозясь затопить всё вокруг. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и мир взорвётся, похоронив Драко под своими обломками. Но ему было всё равно. Мир рушится? Пусть… Он построит на руинах новый: прекрасный и удивительный. Пальцы покинули его тело. Секундное ощущение пустоты готово было сорвать с красивых губ протест, но словам не дали вырваться. Что-то большое и горячее заменило пальцы. Боль должна была отрезвить, но вместо этого подарила ещё более острые ощущения. Так надо, так правильно. Пережить боль и стать единым целым. Раствориться в другом человеке. 

 

Гарри вглядываясь в яркие глаза, сверкающие от желания, вслушиваясь в хриплое дыхание, медленно проникал внутрь. Толчок за толчком. Горячая, влажная теснота чужого тела наполняла его собственное восторгом. Хотелось послать всё к чёрту и вбиваться в податливое тело под ним, но гриффиндорец сдерживал себя. Нельзя причинять лишней боли. Ещё один толчок и снова остановка… Чуть-чуть подождать. Но у Драко были свои планы. Он всхлипнул и подался вперёд, беспрестанно повторяя:

 

\- Ещё, ещё, ещё…

 

И это заводило похлеще любых возбуждающих зелий и магловских афродизиаков. Сияющие глаза, щёки, полыхающие румянцем, и тихий шепот. Два тела, двигающихся в едином ритме, два сердца, бьющихся в унисон, и желание, накрывающее их: волна за волной. И каждая последующая намного сильней предыдущей. Чувства сплетены в тугой комок, не поймешь, где чьи. Да и так ли это важно? Ещё один глубокий толчок и всё вокруг начинает кружиться, теряя свои очертания. Окружающий мир выцветает, сжимается и, наконец, взрывается, ослепляя. Сверкающая сфера окутывает сплетенные тела, завершая соединение. Одна душа на двоих. Нет ничего прекрасней разделённой любви. 

 

******

 

Лорд Малфой насмешливо посмотрел на молодых людей, спустившихся вниз. Зацелованные губы сына и ещё больше всклокоченная шевелюра зятя не оставляли сомнения, что соединение завершилось. 

 

\- Поздравляю, хотя не знаю, стоит ли? Я так понял, магия окончательно приняла ваш брак? – Люциус кивнул на руку Гарри, где появился точно такой же браслет, как и у Драко. – Надеюсь, сын, ты не забыл о противозачаточных? Мне всё-таки хотелось бы, чтобы ты закончил школу. 

 

Вглядываясь в ошеломлённое лицо сына, Малфой-старший совсем неаристократично хихикнул. 

 

\- Я вижу, что ты об этом забыл. Что же, поздравляю ещё и с этим. 

 

\- С чем? – в комнате появился Натан, который прижимал к груди большого плюшевого дракона. 

 

\- С тем, что ты через девять месяцев появишься на свет, - издал очередной смешок Люциус.

 

\- Я чего-то не знаю? – стоящая рядом с внуком Нарцисса вопросительно посмотрела на мужа.

 

\- Наш сын за сегодняшний день умудрился выскочить замуж по древнему, заметь, не отменяемому никакими силами, ритуалу. Завершить соединение и забеременеть. Какой прыткий мальчик. А я вот теперь не знаю, то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. Садитесь, - лорд Малфой кивнул на кресла, стоящие напротив дивана. – Садитесь и рассказывайте всё по порядку. 

Драко влез в кресло с ногами и обхватил колени. Чёрт! И почему он не подумал о том, что связующий ритуал без применения контрацептивного заклятия на сто процентов закончится беременностью? Хотя… в той ситуации он вообще ни о чём думать не мог. Ему и жить-то оставалось всего минут двадцать, а Гарри… Да что вообще с этого гриффиндорца взять. Магической силы много, а знаний об этом мире с гулькин нос. Магловское воспитание, чёрт его дери! Одно радует, отец вроде бы принял их брак. А это хорошо. Быть выкинутым из рода не хотелось. 

 

\- А где Скорпи? – Гарри, который примостился на краешке своего кресла, осмотрелся вокруг.

 

\- Спит, - Люциус улыбнулся, вспоминая о младшем внуке. Этот будет настоящим Малфоем. За такого внука можно простить двум малолетним придуркам их поспешность и порывистость. – Физиологически он, несмотря на свой гениальный ум, остаётся трёхлетним ребёнком. А детям после обеда положено спать. Кстати, Натан, тебя это тоже касается. Уложишь его, душа моя? – лорд улыбнулся Нарциссе, а та подарила мужу ответную улыбку.

 

\- Пойдём, дорогой, - она взяла мальчика за руку. – Заодно разберём покупки. Твоим папочкам и дедушке надо поговорить. Кстати, поздравляю вас, мальчики. И Гарри, обидишь моего сына - крупно пожалеешь, – сказав это, леди Малфой величаво выплыла из гостиной. 

 

Люциус проводил жену и старшего внука нежным взглядом, Гарри удивлённо вздохнул. Вот уж не думал, что холодный и расчётливый Люциус может быть таким…

 

\- Итак, - в насмешливых серых глазах заиграли чёртики, - я вас внимательно слушаю. Начните с того, каким образом ты, Гарри, оказался чистокровным.

 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказ. Люциус слушал, не перебивая, и не задавая вопросов. Зять лорд Четырёх стихий? Чудесно. Просто замечательно. Кровь сильного мага – хорошее приобретение для рода. Скорпиус будет магически сильным наследником. Рассказ о проделке мальчиков с любовным зельем позабавил. А вот сон Гарри… Люциус подался вперёд:

 

\- А ну-ка, повтори… - Поттер покорно пересказал своё сновидение ещё раз. 

 

\- Плохо, - Лорд Малфой нахмурился, - очень плохо. Продолжай…

 

Выслушав повествование о бессмертной Моргане, Люциус нахмурился ещё больше. Затем резко встал и подошёл к зеркалу, висящему на стене. Коснулся его пальцами. Блестящая поверхность затуманилась, но что в ней отразилось, было видно только Малфою-старшему. 

 

\- Нужна встреча, – отрывисто проговорил лорд, вглядываясь в зеркальную поверхность. - Через час в министерстве. Я буду не один, – сказав это, Люциус повернулся к сыну и зятю. – Мы сейчас пообедаем, а потом, Гарри, нам придётся с тобой прогуляться. Это очень важно. 

 

Поттер в очередной раз вздохнул, надеясь, что его не отволокут к Волдику. Хотя вряд ли тот мог себе позволить свободно разгуливать по министерству, тем более, после летней стычки. 

 

========== Глава 20 ==========  
Рон бросил бумаги на стол и откинулся в кресле, закинув руки за голову. Чёртов аврорский отчёт! Он прочитал его уже сто двадцать раз. Что-то в нём Уизли не нравилось, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. Итак, что мы имеем? Джеймс Поттер сам открыл дверь своему убийце и пропустил его внутрь. Тело нашли в гостиной. При этом, открывая дверь, отец Гарри видимо знал, кто стоит с той стороны и безгранично доверял этому человеку, поскольку не озаботился тем, чтобы взять с собой палочку. Нет, он конечно владел беспалочковой, но даже у лорда Четырёх стихий она срабатывает не всегда. Джеймс был, конечно, сильным волшебником, но на всесилие не претендовал. Тем более в магических семьях в детей практически с рождения вбивают, что палочку надо держать под рукой. 

Рональд снова потянулся к бумагам.

 

\- Ты ещё не выучил это наизусть? – насмешливо спросил Грегори, который сидел рядом с двоюродным братом и тоже читал свою копию отчёта. 

 

\- Пока нет. Вот прочту ещё разок и выучу. Что-то меня в этих бумажках напрягает, а что - понять не могу. 

 

\- Вот и меня тоже, - Грег устало потянулся. – Пожалуй, надо отвлечься от чтения и суммировать то, что мы узнали. Во-первых, дверь открывали знакомому человеку. Во-вторых, Джеймс не ожидал нападения, поэтому даже не попытался возвести щиты. Остаточных волн магии Поттера не наблюдалось, а ведь авроры прибыли на место очень быстро. В-третьих, убийца действовал не один, а вместе с Волан-де-Мортом. Тот убил Лили и попытался прикончить Гарри, но на мальчике был амулет Мерлина, от которого и срикошетила Авада Тёмного лорда. Лорд развоплотился, а его сообщник поспешил скрыться с места происшествия. А да… ещё забыли, что Джеймс к тому времени уже знал, что Петтигрю его предал. 

 

\- Знаний много, толку мало, - Рон ещё раз пробежался глазами по документам. Что же в них было не так? Словно чего-то не хватало. Уизли прикрыл глаза и мысленно попросил у Выручай-комнаты, где они находились, стакан воды. Требуемое тут же материализовалось на столике возле дивана. Рон уже поднёс стакан ко рту, когда услышал гневное:

 

\- Рональд Билиус Уизли! Я знаю, что ты внутри! Немедленно открой дверь и впусти меня! – громкий голос Гермионы с той стороны заставил парней вздрогнуть. И Рон, чисто автоматически, приказал двери открыться.

 

\- Придурок, - Грегори закатил глаза. – Что мы теперь ей скажем?

 

\- Рональд, - девушка скрестила руки на груди и гневно посмотрела на друга, - что ты здесь делаешь и где Гарри? 

 

Она перевела взгляд с Уизли на второго парня и потрясённо застыла. Перед ней, несомненно, был Грегори Гойл, вот только… он не был похож на самого себя. Зелёные глаза, умное, чуть насмешливое выражение лица. Из крепкой коренастой фигуры ушла тяжёлая грузность, осталась только накачанность и подтянутость мышц. Такой Грег не мог не нравиться. А ещё, он чем-то неуловимо был похож на Гарри. 

 

\- Гарри скорей всего в башне с Малфоем и детьми, - Рон начал ответ на вопрос с последней его части. – А насчёт того, что мы тут делаем… Я не могу сказать. Прости. 

 

\- Хочешь сказать, что тебе опять мешает непреложный обет? – обиделась Гермиона. 

 

\- Кстати, а как твой обет звучит? – заинтересовался Гойл.

 

\- Я, такой-то такой-то, не могу рассказать ни одной живой душе о том-то о том-то и так далее и тому подобное, - покорно ответил Рон, а Грег чисто по-слизерински усмехнулся. 

 

\- Не можешь рассказать, напиши. Думаю твоей подруге можно верить, а с её умом она сможет нам помочь. Как-никак лучшая ученица школы.

 

Гермиона, услышав похвалу, зарделась от удовольствия и заинтересованно посмотрела на Грегори, тот на её взгляд ответил заигрывающей улыбкой. 

 

\- Ой, хватит вам, - скривился Рон от внимания которого не укрылись их взгляды и улыбки. – Смотреть тошно. Перо и бумагу, пожалуйста. 

 

В углу комнаты появился письменный стол со всеми необходимыми принадлежностями. Рыжик подсел к столу и начал что-то быстро строчить на желтоватом пергаменте. Минут тридцать в Выручай-комнате не было слышно ничего, кроме скрипа пера. 

 

\- Готово, - наконец провозгласил Рональд и вручил девушке своё сочинение, та тут же начала читать. 

 

\- Рон, у тебя тьма орфографических ошибок, - дочитав до середины, поморщилась Грейнджер. 

 

А Уизли закатил глаза к потолку. Нет, Герм просто неисправима. Тем временем гриффиндорка отложила последний листок и протянула к Рону руку:

 

\- Бумаги аврората, пожалуйста, - получив их, снова углубилась в чтение. Парни не мешали ей, подсев к шахматному столику у камина. Тихо потрескивал огонь, мирно тикали часы на каминной полке. Гермиона читала и хмурилась, иногда возвращаясь к началу отчёта, а иногда заглядывая в то, что написал для неё Рон. 

 

\- Что вы знаете о чарах Фиделлиуса? – закончив читать, спросила она. - О том, как они работают? 

 

\- Ну, - Рон задумался, - выбираешь хранителя тайны, завязываешь на нём охрану дома, и после этого только он может сообщить кому-либо твой адрес. А все, кто знал его до этого, забывают и не могут найти твоё жилище. Это может сделать только посвящённый в тайну хранителем. 

 

\- Рон, - Герм насмешливо посмотрела на друга, - рада слышать, что в твоих мозгах присутствует хотя бы крупица знаний. Всё, что ты сказал, правильно. Мало того, как я поняла, на дом Поттеров были наведены не простые, а модифицированные чары Фиделлиуса, которые могли сообщить, если хранитель открыл тайну тому, кому не должен. А теперь внимание… - Герм подняла руку и парни невольно во все глаза уставились на неё. – Джеймс делает хранителем тайны Хвоста, хотя все думают, что Сириуса. Остальные тут же забывают о местонахождении дома в Годриковой лощине. Через три часа, судя по отчёту авроров, чары Фиделлиуса оповещают Джеймса о том, что его предали, а ещё через полчаса он спокойно кого-то впускает в дом. Причём это не Петтигрю, поскольку Джеймс уже знает, что тот предатель. И не Волди, того бы он сам не впустил. Вопрос… Кому ещё за три с небольшим часа Питер успел поведать о местоположении дома Джеймса? Кто ещё был посвящён в тайну? Вряд ли о ней знали все члены ордена Феникса. Даже Дамблдор был не в курсе, что Хвост – хранитель тайны, иначе не отправил бы Сириуса в Азкабан. А если он не знал имя хранителя, то и о том, где находится дом Поттеров, был не осведомлён. А человек, который пришёл к Джеймсу - знал. Нам нужно выяснить, кто, кроме Волдика, был посвящён в тайну Фиделлиуса. Короче, нам нужен Хвост. 

 

Рон смотрел на Гермиону, открыв рот, а Грегори бурно зааплодировал:

 

\- Браво! Я рад, что не ошибся в тебе. Теперь дело за малым… Поймать и допросить Хвоста, а для этого и надо всего-то найти тайное убежище Волдика и выкрасть его слугу. Кстати, а Гарри мы об этом будем говорить? 

 

Уизли с Грейнджер переглянулись:

 

\- Наверное, не стоит, - неуверенно протянула Гермиона, - у него и так проблем выше крыши. Справимся своими силами. 

 

*******

 

Гарри торопливо шёл вслед за Люциусом по атриуму министерства магии. Сотрудники, перебегающие с бумагами из кабинета в кабинет, не обращали на них никакого внимания. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то применил отводящие чары. Хотя, почему кто-то? Скорей всего лорд Малфой это и сделал. Они подошли к лифту и, немного подождав, запрыгнули в подошедшую кабинку. 

 

\- Минус третий этаж и стоп. 

 

Гарри задумался, вспоминая: минус третий этаж - это отдел тайн, а вот почему стоп? Лифт между тем послушно заскользил вниз и остановился. 

 

\- Пароль, – мелодичный женский голос заставил Гарри недоумённо оглянуться, но в кабинке лифта они были одни.

 

\- Камень Мудрости, - изрёк лорд Малфой. 

 

\- Пароль принят, - лифт дёрнулся и по ощущениям Гарри рухнул в бездну. Правда, это падение продолжалось совсем недолго. – Путь окончен, - снова тот же голос и автоматические двери открылись. 

Люциус и Гарри оказались около огромной по виду бронированной двери. 

 

\- Представьтесь, - теперь мужской, но от этого не менее мелодичный голос. 

 

\- Люциус Абрахас Малфой, лорд Тёмных искусств. Со мной претендент. 

 

\- Спасибо, - секундная пауза. – Зайдите на платформу и пройдите сканирование ауры. После подтверждения личности претендент может зайти под вашу ответственность. 

 

Лёгкий шум и рядом с дверью появился блестящий металлический круг, а на двери мерцающий глазок. Люциус шагнул на платформу и застыл. Красный луч света вырвался из глазка на двери и прошёлся по подтянутой фигуре лорда Малфоя. Гарри всё это время молчал, он просто не знал, что тут можно сказать. Куча вопросов, и с какого начать? И не разозлится ли отец Драко, если он будет задавать вопросы? Наконец, луч, несколько раз мигнув, погас.

 

\- Добро пожаловать, лорд Малфой. Вас уже ждут. 

 

Дверь бесшумно открылась, и Поттер шагнул внутрь, застыв на пороге. Абсолютно пустой круглый зал, ну, если не считать трёх кресел, стоящих в вершинах нарисованного треугольника. Белое, серое и чёрное. Люциус подошёл к чёрному креслу и опустился в него, а с белого на Гарри добродушно взирала Минерва МакГонагалл – заместитель директора Хогвартса и по совместительству его декан. 

 

========== Глава 21 ==========

 

\- Ну, что застыл на пороге? Проходи, садись, - Люциус вольготно расположился в кресле и насмешливо посмотрел на своего зятя, отдавая должное его выдержке. Видно же, что его просто распирает от любопытства, но вопросов не задаёт. Такому поведению можно только поаплодировать. Сам он, помнится, таким бесстрастным остаться не смог. Люциус просто не знал, что Дурсли за одиннадцать лет смогли отучить племянника задавать лишние вопросы. За это можно было и получить. Нет, бить бы его не стали, но в чулане, посаженным на хлеб и воду, он бы за чрезмерное любопытство оказался. 

 

\- Проходи, Гарри. Не бойся, - профессор МакГонагалл ободряюще улыбнулась парню. 

 

Поттер, на деревянных негнущихся ногах, проследовал к единственному остававшемуся незанятым креслу и осторожно примостился на самом краешке. Как ни странно, ничего не произошло, и Гарри рискнул устроиться поудобней. Он откинулся на затянутую серым шёлком спинку и выжидающе посмотрел на людей перед ним. 

 

\- Проверка пройдена, - тот же мужской голос, что и у двери, в очередной раз заставил гриффиндорца вздрогнуть. – Доступ в святилище и библиотеку разрешён. Приоритет доступа – высший. Добро пожаловать, милорд!

 

\- Ого! Ничего себе, - Люциус оторопело посмотрел на Минерву, - приоритет - высший, у меня только первый. 

 

\- У меня тоже, насколько я помню, высшим приоритет был только у Морганы, после неё этим не мог похвастаться никто. 

 

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Из всего сказанного он смог понять только одно - он опять выделился. Парень из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки взглянул на взрослых и, наконец, рискнул спросить:

 

\- Что тут происходит? И вообще, где я? 

 

\- В Зале Совета, - ответил Люциус, и Гарри закатил глаза: 

 

\- Ну, конечно, после такого ответа всё сразу стало ясно и понятно. Зал Совета! Это же всё объясняет.

 

\- Молодой человек, - профессор МакГонагалл неодобрительно поджала тонкие губы, – мы вам всё расскажем, но сначала ответьте, что вы знаете о Первозданных алтарях? 

 

\- Только то, что рассказал Драко. До недавнего времени я ни о чём таком и не слышал. А что? Они существуют на самом деле? – Поттер заинтересованно подался вперёд, сверкнув изумрудными глазами. 

 

\- Существуют, - кивнул Люциус, - хотя легенда о богах только выдумка. На самом деле то, что называют «Камнем Мудрости» является метеоритом, упавшим на Землю. Надо сказать, довольно большим метеоритом, но его уникальность не в этом. Дело в том, что небесный странник был просто напичкан магической радиацией, которая вызвала мутацию живущих на нашей планете людей. У них появился магический ген. Правда, радиация затронула не всех, некоторые оказались устойчивы к ней. Так наш мир разделился на магов и маглов, а обломки метеорита стали Первозданными алтарями. Правда, их было не шесть, а только три. Один, самый большой, раскололи на Краеугольные камни, второй расположен в центре Запретного леса, а третий… - лорд Малфой помрачнел, - третий был уничтожен пятнадцать лет назад. 

 

Гарри, не перебивая, слушал рассказ Люциуса. Всё это было очень интересно, но несколько фантастично, даже для волшебного мира. А уж лорд Малфой – чистокровный волшебник, знакомый с такой магловской наукой, как генетика… это вообще нонсенс. И вообще, какое они имеют отношение к Первозданным алтарям? Минерва, видимо, прочитав на лице парня невысказанный вопрос, сочла нужным уточнить: 

 

 

\- Когда маги поняли, что послужило причиной появления волшебной силы и волшебных существ, они решили охранять то, что принесло магию в этот мир. Так появились служители алтарей. Белый маг, тёмный маг и нейтральный, нас всегда трое и мы обязаны были следить за сохранностью камней, источающих магию. 

 

\- Угу, я гляжу, у вас это превосходно получается, - голос Гарри был пропитан сарказмом. 

 

\- Не дерзи, мальчишка, - Люциус зло сузил глаза, - мы пятнадцать лет были лишены третьего хранителя, так что мы с Минервой делали всё что могли. 

 

\- Интересно, - Поттер проигнорировал лорда Малфоя, вместо этого решив задать вопрос, - а куда делась магическая сила из второго алтаря? Не могла же она исчезнуть бесследно? 

 

\- А ты умней, чем кажешься, - Люциус встал и, подойдя к Гарри, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу. – Сила действительно не исчезла, она была притянута оставшимся алтарём и осколками. Их мощь возросла в несколько раз. Если будет уничтожен второй и последний из алтарей, осколки, находящиеся в домах чистокровных, не выдержат напора высвобожденной магии и расплавятся. Планета получит огромный заряд магической радиации, который убьёт всех магов, они не выдержат магического потока такой силы. И, упреждая твой вопрос, маглы при этом даже ничего не почувствуют, в них нет магического гена. Для них волшебная радиация не опасна. 

 

Поттер задумался. Зачем кому-то уничтожать всех магов, живущих на Земле? Это же жестоко. И насколько же человек должен ненавидеть магию как таковую? Хотя… появись такая возможность у дяди Вернона, например, он бы воспользовался ей, не задумываясь, а тётя Петунья ему бы с радостью помогла. Но здесь же явно действовали маги, которые знали, как уничтожить алтарь. А, кстати, как его можно уничтожить? Гарри вскинул голову:

 

\- А как был уничтожен второй алтарь? Как такое вообще возможно было сделать?

 

\- Как ни странно, очень и очень просто, - профессор МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула, - нужна была лишь кровь нейтрального мага. Для алтарей она ядовита, – Гарри уже собрался задать очередной вопрос, но декан Гриффиндора продолжила. – Никто не знает почему, может быть потому, что они, как и алтари, соединяют в себе и светлый и тёмный тип магии. Всем остальным волшебникам с рождения доступен только какой-то один. В силу этого нейтральных магов очень и очень мало. Один на поколение. 

 

\- Мой отец, - Гарри сжался в кресле, обхватив руками колени, - они использовали кровь моего отца, - он не спрашивал, а утверждал. Люциус с Минервой не стали отвечать - лишь лёгким наклоном головы подтвердили догадку мальчика. - Он был нейтральным хранителем до меня? Ведь так? 

 

\- Ты прав. Ты занял место своего отца, - МакГонагалл устало откинулась на спинку своего кресла. – И насчёт использованной крови ты тоже прав. Вот только… против алтаря в Запретном лесу кровь твоего отца оказалась бессильна. Он на неё не среагировал. Это дало нам небольшую отсрочку. Тем, кто задумал разрушить магический мир, нужно было найти другой способ, и что-то мне подсказывает, что они этот способ нашли. Так что времени, чтобы остановить их, у нас мало. Может быть совсем нет. 

 

\- Какой способ? – внутри Поттера всё задрожало от еле сдерживаемого любопытства. 

 

– Если бы мы знали, - Люциус потёр лоб. – Но здесь ты можешь нам помочь. В библиотеке святилища есть секция, в которую можно попасть только с высшим приоритетом доступа. Надеюсь, там есть книги, которые прольют свет на все вопросы.

 

\- Так чего мы ждём? – Гарри спрыгнул с кресла. – Пойдём в эту вашу библиотеку. 

 

********

 

Северус Снейп мирно читал, сидя около камина. Знакомый зельевар из России прислал ему шикарную книгу по медленным ядам, и профессор наслаждался чтением. У него так редко выпадали спокойные минутки, что он их мог пересчитать по пальцам, причём хватило бы пальцев на одной руке. Почему-то всегда, когда Северус собирался расслабиться, его вызывали: либо Дамблдор, либо Тёмный лорд, либо Поттер влипал в очередную неприятность, а он с какого-то перепуга должен был мальчишку из этих неприятностей вытаскивать. Как говорит всё тот же русский знакомый: «Вся жизнь – борьба. Покой нам только снится». Снейп очень надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня его не тронут. Вот только надежда предпочла скончаться в муках, едва зародившись. 

 

\- Профессор Снейп, профессор Снейп, откройте, пожалуйста, - визгливый голос Грейнджер вкручивался в мозг, а стук в дверь был настолько сильным, что Северус побоялся, что ему эту дверь просто снесут. В такой ситуации лучше всего было открыть, что профессор и сделал. На пороге стояли трое подростков с решительными выражениями на лицах. Грейнджер, Уизли и Гойл. Гойл? Снейп приподнял бровь: а что его змеёныш делает в компании гриффиндорских львят? Или мир окончательно сошёл с ума?

 

\- Профессор Снейп, - Гермиона вышла вперёд и взяла на себя переговоры, - вы должны помочь Гарри. 

 

Северус закатил глаза:

 

\- Во что ещё влип этот малолетний идиот? Ему что? Забот мало? 

 

\- А Гарри ещё и сам не знает, что ему нужна помощь,- гриффиндорка решительно вошла в комнаты зельевара, потянув за собой своих спутников. – Тем не менее…

 

\- И что же требуется от меня, мисс Грейнджер? И да, кажется, я не разрешал вам войти. Хотя, что с вас, гриффиндорцев, взять. Вы всегда были верхом невоспитанности. Я не понимаю, что вы, мистер Гойл, делаете в такой компании? 

\- Помогаю своему кузену избежать неприятностей. А они у него будут, если вы не согласитесь нам помочь, - услышав это, Снейп впал в ступор. С каких пор Грегори стал изъясняться настолько развёрнутыми предложениями? Да и выглядит он как-то иначе. Что тут вообще происходит?

 

\- Ладно, раз вошли, присаживайтесь и выкладывайте, что именно вам от меня нужно. 

 

\- Нам нужен Хвост, - выдал до этого молчавший Уизли, - и вы должны его выкрасть из резиденции Волан-де-Морта. 

 

 

========== Глава 22 ==========  
Северус пристально смотрел на троих подростков, усевшихся напротив него, пытаясь понять, серьёзно они говорят или нет? Судя по решительному лицу гриффиндорской заучки, всё очень и очень серьёзно. Снейп тяжело вздохнул: мало ему было забот, явились эти трое и добавили новые. И вообще, зачем им понадобилась эта крыса Петтигрю? Хотя… если двое гриффиндорцев решили потревожить змея в его логове, то дело очень важное и проигнорировать их просто не получится. Тем не менее, Северус решил не сдаваться сразу и, самое главное, не показать свою заинтересованность. Он приподнял бровь и как можно саркастичнее спросил:

 

\- Вы думаете мне больше нечем заняться, кроме как охотой за Хвостом по поместью Тёмного лорда? У меня, между прочим, полно неотложных дел. Зелье для возвращения мальчишек сварить нужно. Я надеюсь вам, мисс Грейнджер, не надо объяснять, что чем дольше они остаются в нашем времени, тем большие возмущения происходят в пространственно-временном континууме? 

 

\- Мне не надо, я читала труды Энштейна и Инфельда, - блеснула эрудицией Герм. Парни, которые ни о каком континууме не слышали, поспешили сделать вид, что понимают о чём идёт речь. - Только я смотрю, вы не очень-то торопитесь, - Грейнджер кивнула в сторону книги, которую зельевар до сих пор держал в руках. 

 

\- Мисс, - профессор просто оторопел от такой наглости, - надеюсь, вы помните, что основу любого зелья времени составляет отвар корня Женьшеня? И что он должен быть свежесобранным? – Гермиона на это только кивнула. – Так вот, я сижу и жду, когда мой знакомый предоставит мне собранный специально для этого материал. А ожидать я привык с пользой. Хотя… почему это я должен перед вами оправдываться? - Северус резко встал и указал рукой на дверь. – Прошу, покиньте мои апартаменты. 

 

Гриффиндорка на заявление, сделанное грозным тоном, не прореагировала, поэтому вместо того, чтобы испугаться, устроилась поудобнее. Грегори и Рон, в отличие от неё, предпочли бы ретироваться, но ударить в грязь лицом перед симпатичной девушкой? Ни за что! И пусть их потом проклянут самым мерзким проклятьем. 

 

\- Профессор, я приношу вам свои извинения и очень прошу, выслушайте нас. Вы сами поймёте, как важно поговорить с Петтигрю. Прошу вас, - на Северуса умоляюще смотрели красивые карие глаза, - просто выслушайте. 

 

\- Хорошо, - зельевар снова опустился в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу, - у вас десять минут, и не советую их терять попусту.

 

Гермиона согласно кивнула и приступила к объяснениям. Снейп слушал внимательно, не перебивая. В своё время он тоже читал отчёт авроров, любезно предоставленный ему Альбусом, и ему в этом отчёте тоже многое было неясно, но он обратил внимание совсем на другое. По мере рассказа интерес Северуса возрастал всё больше и больше, и он про себя даже похвалил Грейнджер. Когда повествование было закончено, в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Снейп задумчиво перелистывал страницы книги, о чём-то усиленно размышляя. Ведь действительно, Поттер впустил в дом того, кому доверял, кто был посвящён в тайну Фиделлиуса. Об этом ни один из них не подумал. Все в то время были зациклены на Тёмном лорде и на мнимом предательстве этой блохастой псины. 

 

\- Я могу посмотреть вашу копию отчёта? – поинтересовался Снейп. Гермиона не возражала, передав Северусу скрученные в трубочку листы. Профессор пробежал их глазами и озадаченно хмыкнул. – Ваш отчёт неполный, мисс Грейнджер. В копии, что я читал пятнадцать лет назад, была приписка из отдела Тайн. Его сотрудники осмотрели тела Джеймса и Лили. Так вот… у Поттера кто-то взял кровь. Я ещё удивился, зачем она была нужна Господину? А в свете того, что вы рассказали… Похоже, Тёмный лорд не убивал Джеймса, только Лили.

 

\- Так вы поможете нам выкрасть Хвоста? – с надеждой спросила девушка.

 

\- Нет, – Северусу доставило удовольствие её расстроенное лицо. Он имел право на небольшую месть за вторжение в его комнаты и наглое поведение подростков. Насладившись их огорчёнными физиономиями, Снейп продолжил. – Нам совсем не обязательно тащить эту крысу сюда. Сеанс легилименции - и я буду знать все его тайны. У Хвоста почти отсутствуют ментальные щиты. 

 

\- Когда? – Гермиона подалась вперёд.

 

\- Я вам сообщу, а сейчас… вон отсюда и не испытывайте моё терпение. 

 

Ребята сами не поняли, как оказались за дверью. Рон и Грег позволили себе облегчённо вздохнуть и с восторгом посмотрели на Герм. 

 

\- Мисс, - Грегори взял руку Гермионы и поцеловал, - вы были великолепны. Не окажите мне честь стать моей невестой? 

Девушка мило зарделась и кокетливо опустила глаза в пол:

 

\- Я подумаю, - тихо произнесла она. 

 

********

 

Гарри, открыв от удивления рот, стоял на пороге библиотеки. Даже в Хогвартсе не было столько книг. И как здесь можно найти необходимую информацию? Люциус, который проследовал в библиотеку Святилища вслед за Поттером, подтолкнул его вперёд. 

 

\- Нам на третий уровень. Секция с высшим приоритетом доступа находится там. И закройте рот, муха залетит. 

 

\- Вы пойдёте со мной? – Гарри, наконец, очнулся от потрясения. 

 

\- Если вы этого захотите, то да. Только вам придётся открыть мне доступ. 

 

Парень согласно кивнул и проследовал за лордом Малфоем к неприметной двери, которая оказалась лифтом. Уже привычный бестелесный голос попросил:

 

\- Назовите себя.

 

\- Гарри Джеймс Поттер на третий уровень. Со мной лорд Люциус Малфой.

 

\- Право доступа подтверждено. Вход на третий уровень разрешён, - лифт в очередной раз ухнул вниз, заставив находящихся внутри схватиться за поручни, вмонтированные в хромированные стенки. Падение оказалось недолгим. – Третий уровень. Добро пожаловать, милорд. 

 

\- Спасибо, - пробурчал Гарри и опасливо выглянул наружу.

 

Запретная секция святилища оказалось не очень большой. Всего несколько стеллажей, но даже на них располагалось около тысячи книг. Для того, чтобы просмотреть их все, понадобится слишком много времени. Гарри удручённо прошёлся около ближайших полок. Люциус, чтобы не мешать зятю освоиться, присел в стоящее около небольшого камина кресло, на столике возле которого тотчас появились напитки и ваза с фруктами. Малфой-старший хмыкнул. Книги отсюда было выносить нельзя, и, видимо, были созданы все удобства для приятного чтения. 

 

\- Чёрт! – возглас гриффиндорца привлёк внимание лорда, и он успел увидеть, как тот, зацепившись за ковёр, влетел в металлический стеллаж. Тот даже не шелохнулся, только с верхней полки упала небольшая книжица, приложив Гарри по макушке. Парень поднял её и открыл оглавление. – Зашибись, кажется, я нашёл то, что нужно. - 

Поттер с зажатым в руке сокровищем плюхнулся в соседнее кресло. – Вот… посмотрите.

 

Люциус открыл титульную страницу и тут же закрыл, недоумённо посмотрев на супруга своего сына:

 

\- Вы можете это прочесть?

 

\- Конечно, - Гарри раздражённо пожал плечами. – Это трактат Искариота Гиперборейского о Первозданной магии. Первая глава о зарождении магии. Вторая о Первозданных алтарях и экспериментах с ними. Третья о магах-стихийниках и влиянии их крови на сосредоточие магии. Да посмотрите сами…

 

\- Гарри, - лорд Малфой насмешливо посмотрел на взволнованного подростка, - я уже посмотрел. Мне, увы, не знаком язык, на котором написана данная книга. 

 

\- Это парселтанг, - услужливо сообщил голос, который они слышали в лифте. – Язык истинных друидов. Передаётся в роду Великой Морганы ла Фей. 

 

\- Тёмный лорд из рода Морганы? Я думал он наследник Слизерина… - лорд Малфой потёр виски, у него от событий сегодняшнего дня начала болеть голова.

 

\- Это я наследник Слизерина, - пробурчал Гарри, открывая первую главу. – А он из побочной ветви Мраксов. В общем, сходил Салазар от Хельги на сторону, с последствиями, но нагулянного ребёнка не признал, хотя дар и передал. А Волдик всем рассказывает, что он Слизерин. Цену себе набивает. Брал бы пример с меня. Я вот об этом скромно молчу, хотя наследник всех четырёх основателей. 

 

\- О-да, Поттер, - Люциус закатил глаза, - вы сама скромность. 

 

Гарри на это не ответил, углубившись в чтение. В камине вспыхнул огонь, прогревая окружающий воздух. Тихо тикали напольные часы, стоящие в ближайшем углу. Лорд Малфой напряжённо следил за всё больше и больше хмурящимся подростком. К концу чтения между бровей Поттера залегла глубокая складка.

 

\- Твою ж мать! – наконец, выругался гриффиндорец и захлопнул книгу. – Лорд Малфой, нам срочно нужно в мэнор. Судя по тому, что я прочитал, Драко сейчас в двойной опасности. И я не знаю, какая из двух хуже.

 

========== Глава 23 ==========  
Драко потерянно бродил по залам родного мэнора. Ему было интересно, куда отец утащил Поттера, но мама, допрошенная с пристрастием, не знала, а отец и Гарри перед уходом ничего ему не сказали. И теперь новоявленный Поттер-Малфой пытался как-то убить время, чтобы не сдохнуть от скуки и нетерпения. 

 

\- Типпи, - домовой эльф вытянулся перед молодым хозяином, - где мальчики? Найди их.

 

\- Хозяин, мастер Скорпиус в парке мэнора у вольера с павлинами, – Драко улыбнулся, Скорпи всё-таки решил ощипать бедных птичек. – А мастер Натан в библиотеке. 

 

\- Спасибо, Типпи, и, пожалуйста, принеси в библиотеку мороженое, минут через пятнадцать.

 

\- Будет исполнено, хозяин, - домовик прищёлкнул крючковатыми пальцами и исчез. 

 

Драко поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул в библиотеку. Нати, забравшись с ногами на небольшой кожаный диванчик, читал книгу, теребя смоляной локон. Он то и дело накручивал его на палец. На сосредоточенной мордашке эмоции сменяли одна другую: удивление, интерес, улыбка. Малфой исподтишка любовался старшим сыном. Очень красивый и магически сильный мальчик. Магия просто обволакивала его. Драко погладил себя по животу. Его сын будет пусть и не сильнее Поттера, но на уровне с ним, это точно. Интересно, как они с Гарри в будущем справятся с всплесками детской неконтролируемой магии? 

\- Папочка? – ребёнок, наконец, заметил стоящего в дверях отца и улыбнулся. 

 

\- К тебе можно присоединиться? – Драко подарил ребёнку ответную улыбку. 

 

\- Конечно, - Натан подвинулся, освобождая место. – А где Скорпи? С бабулей?

 

\- О нет, - глаза слизеринца озорно сверкнули, - с павлинами. А ты почему не с ним? 

Нати тяжело вздохнул:

 

\- Я очень люблю брата, но иногда от него так много шума, что мне становится не по себе, и я ухожу читать, – Натан закрыл большую красочную книгу, на которой золотом было выведено «Сказки волшебных народов». Драко только подивился, насколько же сходятся их вкусы. Помнится, в детстве он очень любил эту книгу. Особенно рассказы о драконах и прекрасных принцессах. Иногда он мечтал о том, что вырастет, спасёт принцессу и влюбится в неё, но судьба-злодейка подсунула ему вместо белокурой принцессы очкастого, лохматого принца. Правда, принц был не менее любимым, чем мифическая принцесса, но Драко ему об этом пока не скажет. 

 

\- Папочка, а Люци с отцом скоро вернутся? - Натан обхватил ладонь отца и прижался к ней щекой. – Бабуля сказала, что кушать будем, когда они придут, а я голодный, – словно подтверждая эти слова, желудок Нати издал утробное урчание. 

Драко засмеялся, усаживая ребёнка к себе на колени и целуя его в макушку:

 

\- Не знаю, они не сказали. Но я думаю, мы можем позволить себе немного мороженого? Как ты считаешь? 

 

\- Мороженое? – в дверях показался Скорпиус в волосах которого гордо торчало павлинье перо. – Я буду клубничное с фруктами. 

 

\- Угу, - Нати захихикал, - клубничное с клубникой. Дать ему волю, он на одной клубнике жить будет. Из-за неё и зелье выпил. Ой, кьюбничка, - передразнил он Скорпиуса. – А в итоге мы получили несчастного лишённого детства ребёнка. Так дядя Тео сказал, - доверчиво сообщил Драко Натан.

 

\- Сам он несчастный, лишённый нормального детства, - Скорпиус надулся, - а я вундеркинд с неординарными способностями. Гордость семьи Малфой, - малыш задрал кверху нос и принял величественную позу «а ля поклоняйтесь мне». 

 

\- Скорпи, - Натан прыснул от смеха, - как тебе не стыдно хвастаться? Хотя, отец говорит, что он не знает, кого ты в такие минуты больше напоминаешь - папочку или Люци. 

 

Мальчишки, продолжая хихикать и подталкивать друг друга, бросились к столу, на который трудолюбивый Типпи поставил поднос с разнообразным лакомством. 

 

Драко поднялся за ними следом, но не успел сделать и шага. Тело пронзила резкая боль. Настолько острая, что на секунду потемнело в глазах. Малфой застонал и упал на колени, обхватив себя руками, он словно горел изнутри. Новый приступ боли, и снова пелена, застилающая глаза. 

 

\- Папочка, - испуганные дети бросились к нему, не зная, чем помочь. В глазах обоих плескался испуг. 

 

Драко попытался абстрагироваться от растекающейся по венам боли и прохрипел:

 

\- Бабушку, позовите Нарциссу быстро. Чёрт! – новый приступ был сильней, чем предыдущее, Драко захотелось заорать, но он боялся напугать мальчишек ещё больше, поэтому закусил губу. Тонкая струйка крови стекла по подбородку. 

 

\- Типпи, - заорал Скорпиус, - немедленно сюда.

 

\- Маленький хозяин, звали? – домовик почтительно поклонился.

 

\- Быстро позови хозяйку. Быстро, – Натан глотал слёзы.

 

\- Но хозяйки нет в поместье, - растерялся эльф. 

 

\- Так найди её, ты, придурок, - Скорпиус в порыве злости чуть не ударил домового эльфа. – Отправляйся. 

Натан тем временем положил голову Драко к себе на колени и постарался вытереть ладошкой кровь. 

 

\- Папочка, потерпи чуть-чуть. Бабушку сейчас найдут. Скорпи, он весь горит. Что делать? – Нати с надеждой посмотрел на младшего брата, тот же умный, он обязательно что-нибудь придумает. 

 

\- Нам нужно зелье. Помнишь, когда у тебя был жар, дедуля напоил тебя таким. Он его назвал, постой, - Скорпи нетерпеливо пощёлкал пальцами, - бодроперцовым. А ещё нужно положить мокрое полотенце на лоб. 

 

\- Тащи, - Натан отвёл влажные пряди со лба отца, - и зелье, и полотенце.

 

Драко слышал разговор детей, но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-либо. Боль больше не отступала, парню казалось, что кровь у него в венах закипает и сворачивается. Намного лучше было бы сейчас потерять сознание. 

 

\- Драко, - крик Гарри заставил детей вздрогнуть, а Малфоя застонать. 

 

Поттер упал на колени рядом с ним и схватил Драко за руку. Слизеринец дёрнулся, прикосновения причиняли боль. 

 

\- Потерпи, мой хороший. Я сейчас. Сейчас, - Гарри прикрыл глаза, через узы оттягивая на себя часть боли, но не убирая её всю. – Прости меня, прости! Если бы знать раньше. Если бы знать. 

 

\- Я притащил полотенце, и зелье в аптечке нашёл, - в библиотеку влетел Скорпиус. 

 

\- Молодец, ты молодец, Скорпи! И ты Натан! – Люциус вынул из рук мальчика мокрую ткань и опустился рядом с сыном, осторожно вытирая вступивший на его лбу пот. 

 

\- Потерпи, кукляшка, ты только потерпи, - Драко через силу улыбнулся, отец не называл его этим детским прозвищем с пяти лет. – Гарри, что происходит? Ты же знал, что это случится? 

 

\- Да ни черта я не знал, пока не прочитал, - Поттер стиснул зубы, даже половину боли было тяжело переносить, каково же было Драко, когда он чувствовал её всю? - Нейтральные маги или маги-стихийники могли выбирать себе партнёров только из таких же нейтралов или магов с тёмным вектором направленности магии. Это защищало будущую мать. Через шесть часов после зачатия начинало формироваться магическое ядро будущего ребёнка, и шёл большой выброс детской магии в кровь родителя. Тёмные и нейтралы переносили это спокойно, их кровь была инертна к крови будущего стихийника, а вот кровь светлых - вступала в бурную реакции, преобразуясь. Это дикая боль, почти на грани агонии и она длится несколько часов. Пока не завершится реакция и не сформируется ядро плода. Как вы думаете, какой процент будущих матерей из светлых выдерживал это?

 

\- Один, два? – Люциус облизнул пересохшие губы. 

 

\- Одна десятая, - Гарри прикрыл глаза. 

 

\- Это первая опасность, а вторая? Поттер, - Гарри встрепенулся от окрика лорда, - не смей сейчас отключаться. 

 

\- Кровь человека пережившего реакцию взаимодействия для алтарей самая токсичная. Она уничтожит его с вероятностью сто процентов, но для этого она должна поступать из живого тела. Вспомните моё видение. 

 

Гарри осторожно погладил бледного до синевы Драко по щеке. Переживёт ли он эти четыре часа? Ну почему судьба так несправедлива? Стоит только появиться тому, к кому он, Гарри, привязывается всей душой, как его тут же забирают. Но он не отдаст Драко. Никому, никогда и ни за что! И у них всё будет хорошо. Ну вот почему тёмных Малфоев угораздило родить светлого мага? 

Люциус, переварив всё услышанное, чертыхался, проклиная всех на свете. Нет, он сохранил здравый рассудок и знал, что Драко выживет. Доказательство этого держало голову его сына на своих коленях и нежно перебирало светлые прядки, а второе стояло на пороге библиотеки и размазывало слёзы по пухлым щёчкам. 

 

\- Что у вас тут происходит? – властный голос жены заставил лорда Малфоя вскочить с колен. – Господи, мальчик мой, - женщина присела и взяла сына за другую руку. – Почему вы здесь? Надо перенести его в спальню. Живо. Типпи. 

 

Домовой эльф согласно пискнул и через секунду Драко исчез. 

 

\- Дебильный эльф, - Гарри вскочил на ноги. – Живо переноси меня к нему. Люциус, позаботьтесь о детях. Нарцисса вызовите, пожалуйста, Снейпа. У него точно есть зелья, которые могут помочь, - Поттер едва успел дать указания, как оказался рядом с мужем. 

Драко за эти мгновения успел сорвать голос, крича от невыносимой боли. Это было невозможно терпеть, но через секунду он почувствовал рядом с собой тепло чужого тела, и боль снова стала стихать. 

 

\- Не уходи, Гарри! Не бросай меня! - Поттер с ужасом прижал к себе хрупкое тело, он впервые понял, что можно кричать шепотом. 

 

\- Я не уйду. Я никогда никуда не уйду, мой серебряный змей. И у нас всё будет хорошо. Ты только верь мне. Только верь. 

 

========== Глава 24 ==========  
Гарри молча смотрел в потолок, прижимая к себе Драко. Тот уже не был таким горячим, но его била неконтролируемая дрожь. Поттер не знал, сколько они так пролежали: час, два? Боль то и дело жаркой волной прокатывалась по телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Лишь отголосок боли Драко. Гарри злился. Злился на своё бессилие. Насколько же легче терпеть боль самому, чем знать, что больно родному тебе человеку, а ты ни чем не в силах помочь. Мало того, ты сам отчасти виноват в его теперешнем состоянии. Полное бессилие выводит из себя, а ведь ещё недавно он казался себе таким всемогущим. Как же! Великий Гарри Поттер! Стихийный маг, который всё умеет и всё может. Как оказалось, далеко не всё, а самое главное, не может избавить от боли человека, которого любит. Давно пора прекратить врать себе и искать оправдание своему интересу, направленному на Драко. Влечение, желание, похоть… чушь всё это. Ни одно из этих чувств не заставит воспринимать боль чужого человека, как свою. Даже больше чем свою, её-то хоть можно терпеть. Гарри повернулся, вглядываясь в тонкие, слегка заострённые черты лица супруга. Боль оставила на них свой отпечаток, сделав намного резче, контрастнее. «А волосы у него, оказывается, слегка вьются», - Гарри осторожно прикоснулся к мягким платиновым прядкам, но тут же убрал руку, увидев как затрепетали золотистые ресницы. Драко приоткрыл глаза:

 

\- Гарри?

 

\- Я здесь, мой хороший. Не волнуйся. 

 

\- Мальчики? – Поттер сглотнул комок, подступивший к горлу. Драко в таком состоянии ещё умудряется беспокоиться о детях, которых и знает всего-то три дня. И он его всегда считал эгоистом? Самовлюблённым типом? 

 

\- Они с твоим отцом, не переживай. 

 

\- Это хорошо, - Драко снова закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, - я их напугал. 

 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Гарри снова дотронулся до волос своего мужа, нежно перебирая их. 

 

\- Больно… 

 

Поттер не успел ответить, дверь с треском распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался разъярённый Снейп. 

 

\- Два малолетних идиота! – прошипел он, скидывая всё, что лежало на тумбочке со стороны Драко, и выгружая из карманов многочисленные фиалы с зельями. Гарри даже удивился, как их там столько поместилось? Снейп что? Притащил с собой все свои запасы? - Не могли удержать член в штанах? А ты, Драко? Контрацептус – и никаких проблем. А то лечи тебя теперь, переводи ценные ингредиенты. 

 

\- Постараюсь запомнить на будущее, - Драко вымученно улыбнулся и в очередной раз скривился от боли. 

 

\- Поттер, а вы что зенки вылупили? Приподнимите его. Только аккуратней. У него сейчас даже кожа болит. 

 

Гарри осторожно придерживал голову супруга, а Снейп вливал в него зелья, продолжая свои саркастические комментарии. 

 

\- Я тебе поражаюсь, Драко. Такое пережить и родить второго. Не замечал в тебе такую гриффиндорскую склонность к подвигам. Ты же слизеринец, и думать, прежде всего, должен о своей выгоде.

 

\- Оставьте его в покое, сэр. Со Скорпиусом не будет таких проблем, он же, в отличие от Натана, не стихийник. 

 

Поттер едва успел произнести это, как услышал от двери судорожный всхлип. На пороге стоял Нати, глаза которого наполнялись слезами. Мальчик ещё раз судорожно всхлипнул и, развернувшись, убежал. Драко тут же разволновался, он успел краем глаза заметить маленькую фигурку: 

 

\- Догони его, Гарри, - Малфой закашлялся, проглотив очередное зелье.

 

\- Но, Драко…

 

\- Догони, мне уже легче.

 

Гарри покорно поднялся и бросился вслед за ребёнком, перехватив его на выходе из мэнора.

 

\- Нати…

 

\- Отпусти, отпусти, - малыш забился в его руках, - это я виноват. Я сделал папочке больно. Отпусти… Он больше не будет меня любить. Не будет… Это моя вина. 

Натан бился в истерике, а Гарри никак не мог придумать, что же сказать, чтобы его успокоить. 

 

\- Маленький, послушай меня, - Поттер слегка встряхнул начавшего икать ребёнка, - ты ни в чём не виноват. Ни в чём. Никто не знал, что всё будет именно так. И уж скорее это моя вина. Я читал кодекс Поттеров, но не обратил на него внимание. Ты не виноват. И Драко не будет тебя любить меньше… Слышишь? 

 

Гарри подхватил мальчика на руки и зашагал в сторону спальни, надеясь про себя, что Снейп успел помочь его мужу. Драко полусидел на кровати и тихо разговаривал с профессором, о чём - Поттер не услышал, только отметил, что супруг выглядит намного лучше, чем пять минут назад. Гарри спустил ребёнка с рук и тот настороженно застыл, во все глаза глядя на белокурого отца. Драко распахнул объятия и Натан, снова отчаянно зарыдав, влетел в них. Малфой слегка поморщился, но малыша не отстранил, наоборот, ещё крепче прижал к себе, целуя в вихрастую макушку.

 

\- Ну что ты, ангел мой? Не надо плакать. 

 

\- Прости, папочка. Это я виноват. Тебе больно из-за меня, - Нати обвил шею отца руками и уткнулся носом ему в грудь, словно спрятавшись. 

 

\- Поттер, - Снейп ухватил Гарри за локоть, - давай-ка оставим их одних. Нам необходимо поговорить. У меня есть новости. 

 

Гарри согласно кивнул и, бросив последний взгляд на сына и успокаивающего его Драко, вышел из комнаты вслед за Северусом. Профессор стремительным шагом направился к кабинету Люциуса, то, что он не останавливался и не плутал, говорило о том, что он был частым гостем в Малфой-мэноре. Вопреки предположению Гарри, кабинет главы рода был небольшим, но очень уютным, и на все сто процентов отражал вкусы и пристрастия хозяина. 

Люц сидел в кресле и делал вид, что читает. И Снейп, и Гарри усмехнулись:

 

\- Ты бы хоть книгу перевернул. Держишь кверху ногами. И с каких это пор тебя интересуют ядовитые грибы средней полосы? - Снейп сел в кресло рядом с хозяином дома и кивком головы указал Гарри на последнее оставшееся пустым. Поттер послушно сел, приготовившись слушать. Вместо этого мужчины выжидающе уставились на него.

 

\- Ну?

 

\- Что ну? – Гарри приподнял бровь, скопировав любимый жест Северуса. 

 

\- Что ты прочитал в книге? – Люциус нетерпеливо постучал ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. – Рассказывай. И да, Северус знает о моём статусе смотрителя алтарей, и о твоём теперь соответственно тоже.

 

\- Интересно, - прошептал себе под нос Гарри, - а есть ли что-то чего Снейп не знает?

 

\- Я всё слышу, Поттер, десять баллов с Гриффиндора, и, если вы не начнёте свой рассказ, я сниму ещё пятьдесят. 

 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Гарри на секунду задумался. – Начну с того, что в сказках всё же сказали правду. Осколков метеорита было изначально шесть. Один растащили на Краеугольные камни. Один был небольшим и маломощным. Зато четыре других поражали количеством энергии, заключённой в них. Естественно, вокруг этих осколков начали образовываться магические общины. Одна - на севере современной России - называлась Гипербореей, вторая - в Тибете - носила название Шамбала, третья - на островах в Атлантическом океане – Атлантида. Ну а четвёртая, на Британских островах – Валгалла. И объединяло их общее Святилище, собрание знаний всех четырёх общин. 

 

\- А разве Валгалла была не в Скандинавии? – Снейп вопросительно посмотрел на своего ученика.

 

\- Нет, - Гарри отрицательно покачал головой, - германские племена потом позаимствовали название для своего рая. Но я продолжу… Общины разрастались, становились всё могущественней. Сначала они относились к алтарям с глубоким почитанием, но постепенно научный интерес брал верх. Начались эксперименты. Сначала в Гиперборее. И там алтарь исторг всю силу, просто уничтожив живших вокруг магов. Второй была Шамбала. Её алтарь взорвался внутрь себя, выбросив общину в иное пространство-время, которое всё же иногда соприкасается с нашим. Атлантида была последней. Алтарь самоуничтожился, утянув острова на морское дно. Оставалась только Валгалла. Главный друид, напуганный участью трёх канувших в лету общин, решил спрятать оставшийся алтарь и перенёс его из центра Стоунхенджа в Запретный лес, приставив к нему хранителей. Троих, чтобы присматривали друг за другом. О маленьком алтаре он не волновался, в нём почти не было магической силы. Он также хотел уничтожить и знания, оставленные Гепербореей, Шамбалой и Атлантидой, но Святилище не позволило. Поэтому хранители, имеющие высший приоритет доступа, думали, что знают, как можно уничтожить Первозданный алтарь. Кровью мага-стихийника. И на маленьком алтаре это сработало, а вот для большого нужно средство посильнее. Перерождённая кровь светлого мага и общие силы нейтрального, светлого и тёмного магов, которые бы провели соответствующий ритуал. 

Люциус застонал, вцепившись в свои длинные волосы.

 

\- От нейтральных ведь действует сама Моргана? – Гарри кивнул.

 

\- Я спросил у хранителя библиотеки, кто последний читал книгу Искариота Гиперборейского. Мне ответили, что неделю назад была Великая Моргана, доступ которой в Святилище действителен до сих пор. Приходила она вместе с господином Дамблдором. 

 

\- Ага, теперь ясно, кто от светлых, - Люциус поднялся и помешал угли в камине. – Осталось понять, кто представляет тёмных. 

 

\- Ремус Люпин, - Снейп откинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. 

 

========== Глава 25 ==========

 

Гарри удивлённо уставился на Снейпа:

 

\- Ремус? Им помогает Ремус? Быть этого не может. Он самый добрый человек, которого я только встречал, - подросток вскочил с кресла и стал нервно расхаживать по кабинету. – Поверить не могу. 

 

\- И, тем не менее, - Северус откинулся на спинку кресла и, прищурившись, наблюдал за мечущейся «надеждой магического мира», - это так. 

 

Поттер запустил руку в непокорные волосы и с силой потянул за них, боль несколько отрезвила, и он смог успокоиться. Предательство Люпина было неожиданным и неприятным сюрпризом. Если только профессор не ошибается. Может его кто-то ввёл в заблуждение? И вообще, с чего он решил, что Рем виновен? Последний вопрос Гарри озвучил, Северус лишь пожал плечами:

 

\- За это можете сказать спасибо своим друзьям. А точнее мисс Грейнджер.

 

\- Гермионе? – удивился Поттер. – А она тут причём? Она ничего не знает.

 

\- Не знала, вы хотите сказать. Ваши кузены смогли обойти непреложный обет и рассказать ей всё. Честно, такой прыти я от них не ожидал. Мисс всезнайка взялась за изучение аврорских отчётов, и увидела то, на что никто до неё не обращал внимание. 

 

\- И что именно? – заинтересовался до этого молчавший Люциус.

 

\- То, что с момента установления обновлённых чар Фиделлиуса и до смерти Поттера-старшего прошло всего три с небольшим часа. Установив это, она вместе с группой поддержки в лице Уизли и Гойла прибежала ко мне и потребовала ни много ни мало выкрасть из резиденции Тёмного лорда Хвоста. 

 

\- Решительная девушка, - одобрительно хмыкнул лорд Малфой. – И что ты? 

 

\- Обошёлся сеансом легилименции, - самодовольно оскалился Снейп. - О чарах хранителя эта крыса успела сообщить только Люпину. 

 

\- Не могу поверить, - Гарри крепко зажмурил глаза, стараясь не заплакать. Новость о предательстве Рема больно резанула по сердцу. – И что у отца были за друзья? Один сразу же предал, а другой вообще убил. И оба не понесли никакого наказания, а бедный невиновный Сириус двенадцать лет провёл в Азкабане. Жизнь – гадская штука.

 

\- Вот тут я с тобой полностью согласен, - Северус повернулся к Малфою. – Налей, что ли, выпить. А то, боюсь, наш «золотой мальчик» в обморок хлопнется. 

 

Пока вызванный домовой эльф приносил напитки и бокалы, в кабинете висела напряжённая тишина. Трое присутствующих обдумывали полученную информацию. Моргана, Дамблдор и Люпин. Все трое неслабые маги. Да что там не слабые… Моргана заткнёт за пояс любого, а с её-то опытом вряд ли найдётся хоть кто-то, способный противостоять Великой волшебнице. 

 

\- Я не понимаю, как директор умудрился остаться в живых, строя планы по уничтожению магического мира? - Гарри нарушил гнетущую тишину. – Он же Лорд Света. Да его за такие мысли магия должна была прихлопнуть на месте, а он живёт и здравствует. Лопает себе лимонные дольки и хоть бы хны. 

 

\- Как бы то ни было Драко лучше в Хогвартсе не появляться, - Люциус сделал глоток янтарной жидкости из хрустального бокала. – Там он будет в опасности. Да и тебе, Гарри, лучше туда не соваться. 

 

\- Домашнее обучение? – приподнял бровь Снейп. – Это выход. Им, как супружеской паре, такое позволено. Только как преподнести эту новость директору? Он не оставляет надежду вернуть своего карманного героя. 

 

\- Я знаю, кто нам поможет, - лорд Малфой поднялся и подошёл к ближайшему зеркалу, осторожно прикоснулся к зеркальной поверхности, и стекло тут же затуманилось.

 

«Интересно, - подумал внимательно наблюдающий за ним Гарри, - а как он это делает? Надо будет спросить».

 

\- Люци? – в зеркале появилось изображение профессора МакГонагалл, одетой в ночную рубашку и чепчик для сна. Поттер, увидев такой прикид строгого декана Гриффиндора, с трудом удержал рвущееся наружу хихиканье. – И что тебе понадобилось в такой час?

 

\- Минни, будь другом, окажи услугу. Как ты знаешь, мой сын и мистер Поттер создали семью, так вот… они хотели бы перевестись на домашнее обучение. Это возможно?

 

Минерва пристально посмотрела на гордого аристократа и понимающе хмыкнула:

 

\- Хочешь вывести их из-под удара? Я тебя понимаю. Пусть они напишут заявления и передадут их мне с Северусом. Я тут же оформлю перевод. 

 

\- А директор? 

 

\- А директор сам переложил на меня обязанности по заведованию учебной частью. Так что… могу обойтись и без его резолюции. Всё. Спокойной ночи. Утром жду заявления, - МакГонагалл отключила связь, и зеркало приобрело свой привычный вид. 

 

\- Минни права, - Люциус повернулся к сидящим в креслах людям, - уже очень поздно. Пойдемте-ка спать, а планы по спасению мира оставим на завтра. Нам с вами, Гарри, придётся ещё разок наведаться в библиотеку Святилища. Если есть способ разрушить алтари, значит, есть способ и остановить разрушения. Северус, ты останешься?

 

\- Нет, - тот поднялся и отрицательно покачал головой, - у меня завтра уроки. И не забудь передать мне заявления. Я оставлю у своего камина домовика. 

 

********

 

Вымотанный событиями длинного дня, Поттер добрался до спальни своего супруга, умудрившись даже не заблудиться по дороге. Он тихо открыл дверь и застыл на пороге, с нежностью глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину. На тумбочке мирно светился ночник, отбрасывая на стены причудливые тени. Драко спал, подложив под щёку руку, а другой обнимал Натана, прижимая мальчика к своей груди. С другой стороны, уткнувшись в спину отца носом, посапывал Скорпиус. Семья. Ни Уизли, ни Гойлов. Его семья. По телу Гарри разлилось приятное тепло. Он, стараясь не шуметь, подошёл к кровати и, натянув пижаму, улёгся рядом со Скорпи, зарывшись носом в золотистые волосы сына. От малыша пахло молоком и ягодами. Поттер поцеловал мальчика в макушку и осторожно погладил по худенькому плечику. Малыш заворочался и повернулся к нему, приоткрыв сонные глазки.

 

\- Папа? 

 

\- Спи, маленький. Уже поздно. 

 

Скорпиус лишь кивнул и подкатился Гарри под бок. Немного повозился в крепких отцовских объятиях и затих. Гриффиндорец улыбнулся и поклялся себе защищать своих близких от всех невзгод. 

Утро началось с истошного вопля маленького сорванца, который прыгал на животе у Поттера и кричал:

 

\- Вставайте! Вставайте! Я уже не сплю! 

 

\- Скорпи, - послышался тихий голос Драко, - что я тебе говорил насчёт диких воплей?

 

Малыш, тут же надувшись, соскользнул с кровати и потопал к выходу, бурча себе под нос:

 

\- Ну и ладно. Пойду, найду Люци и бабулю. Они-то уж точно будут рады меня видеть. А вы спите дальше. Сони. 

 

Проводив младшего ребёнка взглядом, Драко удручённо покачал головой. В будущем надо будет озаботиться его манерами. 

 

\- Папочка, ты как себя чувствуешь? – детская ладошка легла на щёку слизеринца.

 

\- Да, как ты себя чувствуешь? – Гарри приподнялся и с тревогой вгляделся в бледное лицо. Малфой прислушался к себе и улыбнулся мужу и Нати:

 

\- Хорошо. Я есть хочу, - начал он, а потом вдруг резко сел в кровати, - Гарри, нам же сегодня на занятия. Нужно срочно собираться и возвращаться в Хогвартс. Первым уроком зелья. 

 

\- Никуда нам не нужно, - Поттер откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, - мы перешли на домашнее обучение. Судя по всему, нами вплотную займутся твой отец и Снейп. 

 

\- Плохо, - Драко положил голову на плечо супруга, - нет, что будем учиться дома даже хорошо. А вот что учить нас будут профессор и папа – это плохо. Они же с нас три шкуры сдерут, а если к ним подключится мама, то мы можем готовить места в фамильном склепе Малфоев. 

 

Натан, внимательно слушавший разговор, втиснулся между родителей и глубокомысленно изрёк:

 

\- Бабуля говорит, что глубокое академическое образование это очень важно. Оно позволяет занимать высокие должности в современном магическом мире. И когда она это говорит, то всегда ставит вас в пример.

 

\- Да? – заинтересовался Малфой. – И какое же место мы заняли в современном мире?

 

\- Ты, папочка, глава Аврората. А у отца ответственная работа, которая называется командировки. 

 

Драко секунду молчал, а потом захохотал.

 

\- Так я и знал, Поттер, что из тебя ничего путного не выйдет. Я руковожу Авроратом, а ты мотаешься по стране. Наверное, курьером работаешь?

 

\- Не, - Натан отрицательно замотал головой,- дедуля говорит, что он работает «магнитом для неприятностей». И это у него получается лучше всего. А ещё… - договорить ребёнок не успел, в комнату величественно влетел сияющий патронус в виде лебедя и голосом Нарциссы потребовал, чтобы они немедленно спустились в столовую, иначе останутся без завтрака. 

 

Через двадцать минут вся семья чинно сидела за большим столом и демонстрировала манеры. Гарри тихо радовался, что Кассандра буквально вбивала в него правила этикета, и он мог отличить вилку для мяса от вилки для рыбы. Люциус, восседавший во главе стола, с одобрением наблюдал за мальчиками, которые демонстрировали потрясающие знания правил поведения за столом. Внуками он мог гордиться, и это не могло не радовать. Магически сильные, умные, подвижные. Они приумножат славу рода и вольют в него новые силы. Да и зять очень неплохое приобретение. Люци самодовольно улыбнулся, что не укрылось от Нарциссы, которая понимающе посмотрела на мужа.

 

\- Милый, вы с Гарри опять отправитесь по делам? – дождавшись утвердительного кивка, женщина продолжила. – Тогда мы с детьми и Драко наведаемся в Косой переулок. 

 

\- Ура! Мороженое! – мальчишки вскочили из-за стола и понеслись к камину. 

 

\- М-да, - Люциус проводил их глазами, - насчёт безупречных манер – это я поторопился. 

 

\- Не страшно, - Драко и Нарси тоже поднялись и направились вслед за мальчиками, - ещё есть время перевоспитать. 

 

Пламя в камине привычно окрасилось в зелёный цвет, и небольшая компания покинула пределы мэнора, отправившись на прогулку. 

 

\- Нам тоже по… - начал лорд Малфой и замолчал, в панике уставившись на зятя. 

 

\- Мы придурки! – Гарри вскочил и бросился к камину. – Как мы могли выпустить Драко из-под защиты мэнора? Дебилы. 

 

Люциус бежал вслед за Поттером и соглашался с каждым словом и определением. Действительно придурки и дебилы. 

 

========== Глава 26 ==========

 

Гарри и Люциус вывалились из камина. Вернее, вывалился Поттер, а лорд Малфой гордо и степенно шагнул на деревянный пол «Дырявого котла». Не успели они оглядеться вокруг, как раздался удивлённый возглас Нарциссы:

 

\- Вы что здесь делаете? И где Натан с Драко? 

 

\- Что значит где? – Гарри слегка затрясло. – Разве они не с вами?

 

\- Нет, - женщина в волнение сжала плечи Скорпиуса. – Они должны были последовать за нами, но вместо этого появились вы с моим мужем. 

 

От ужаса Гарри ощутил лёгкую тошноту. Его ещё сильней затрясло. Страх. Липкий, безотчётный страх сковал всё его существо. Он был настолько сильным, что мешал дышать. В мозгу пульсировала лишь одна мысль. Он обещал, но не смог уберечь Драко от опасности. В помещении «Дырявого котла» резко похолодало и запахло грозой. Лорд Малфой первым сообразил, что происходит и бросился к зятю.

 

\- Успокойся! Слышишь, приди в себя! Сейчас не время поддаваться панике. Гарри, стихийным выбросом ты ничего не решишь, лишь навредишь окружающим. 

 

Поттер прикрыл глаза, попытавшись успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Глубокий вздох, ещё один, и ясное понимание, что он ничего уже сделать не может.

 

\- Простите, сэр, - одними губами прошептал Гарри, - но это не стихийный выброс. Запустился процесс инициации. Уходите, я разнесу здесь всё! Ухо…

 

Договорить он не успел. Хлопок аппарации заставил всех присутствующих вздрогнуть. В центре комнаты, удивлённо озираясь вокруг, материализовался Рональд Уизли, а вслед за ним, буквально через секунду, Грегори Гойл, который нежно обнимал Гермиону Грейнджер. 

 

\- Вот чёрт! – взревел рыжик. – А говорили, что из Хогвартса нельзя аппарировать. 

Грег же моментально сориентировался и заорал:

 

\- Рон, потом будешь рассуждать. Ставь щит. Живее. 

 

Уизли от этого крика нервно дёрнулся и, наконец, соизволил обратить внимание на Поттера. Гарри мелко подрагивал, казалось, что его тело вибрирует в каком-то ему одному известном ритме. Вокруг поднимался ветер и начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Всё это было бы не удивительно, но они находились в помещении. Вдобавок ко всему, яркой вспышкой взметнулся в камине огонь, а на деревянной мебели набухли почки. Рон и Грегори прикрыли Гарри двойным щитом, создав своеобразный купол. Парень внутри этого купола опустился на колени и крепко обнял себя руками, словно стараясь унять дрожь, становящуюся всё сильнее. Дождь усилился, а из почек проклюнули первые зелёные листики. Ветер же всё сильнее раздувал пламя в камине. 

 

\- Гарри, - голос Грегори дышал спокойствием, - сосредоточься. Слушай только мой голос. Ты сможешь обуздать свою магию. Она часть тебя, а значит должна подчиняться твоим желаниям. Не она руководит тобой, а ты ей. 

Рон же в это время тихо спросил у Малфоя-старшего:

 

\- С чего это он сорвался? Ему почти год до инициации. Если сейчас он не удержит стихийный всплеск, то станет сквибом. Сами знаете, что стихийные выбросы у магов старше десяти лет опустошают магический резерв. А выброс такой силы… - Рон удручённо покачал головой. 

 

\- Я понимаю, - Люциус с волнением наблюдал за зятем. – Но пропали Драко с Натаном, вот он и…

 

\- Чёрт! – Уизли скривился. – Так я и знал, что без хорька не обошлось, - а потом вдруг понял, что говорит с отцом этого самого хорька и жарко покраснел. – Извините.

 

\- Может, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь? – Гермиона с Нарциссой проговорили это одновременно и посмотрели друг на друга.

 

\- Нет, - Грег покачал головой, - просто не мешайте нам. 

 

Рональд же вдруг хмыкнул и обратился к своему сюзерену, уже мало что соображавшему. Вокруг того начал собираться маленький вихрь, с каждой секундой увеличившейся в размерах. 

 

\- Гарри, если ты сейчас не придёшь в себя, Драко погибнет! Ему нужна твоя помощь! Соберись!

 

А молчавший до этого Скорпиус вдруг рявкнул:

 

\- Поттер, десять баллов с Гриффиндора и подберите слюни с пола. Сейчас не время их распускать. 

 

Взрослые от этого крика вздрогнули и посмотрели на малыша, тот пожал плечами:

 

\- А что? У дедули всегда срабатывает. 

 

Неизвестно, что сработало на этот раз: спокойный голос Грегори, увещевание Рона или метод дедушки Северуса, но Поттер вдруг успокоился, и, тяжело опираясь рукой на пол, поднялся. Дождь и ветер затихли, словно кто-то повернул невидимый выключатель. Парни быстро убрали щиты и с двух сторон подхватили Гарри. 

 

\- Ты как? – заботливо спросила Гермиона. 

 

\- Такое чувство, что по мне пробежало стадо гипогриффов и фестралов одновременно. Ребята, мне нужно к Снейпу. У него вагон бодрящих зелий. А потом к Драко. Кажется, я знаю, где его искать. Люциус?

 

\- Естественно я иду с тобой! Там мой сын. Нарси, забирай Скорпиуса и отправляйтесь в мэнор. 

 

\- Ещё чего, - мальчик вывернулся из бабушкиной хватки. – Я иду с вами.

 

\- Скорпиус Драконис Поттер – Малфой, - голос Гарри обрёл невероятную силу и прокатился по залу «Дырявого котла», – ты немедленно отправляешься в мэнор. Тебе ясно?

 

\- Ясно, отец, - малыш встал по стойке смирно и метнул в Гарри злой взгляд. 

 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. И как у Драко получается их успокаивать? Он опустился перед мальчиком на колени и обнял за худенькие плечи:

 

\- Прости, малыш. Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. Поэтому прошу… иди с бабушкой. 

Скорпиус погладил отца по щеке:

 

\- Хорошо, папа. Я люблю тебя! Будь осторожен, – детские ручки обвились вокруг шеи парня, и Гарри задохнулся от нежности. 

 

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, малыш. 

 

\- Гарри, - Нарцисса взяла Скорпиуса за руку, - верните мне моего мальчика. 

 

Леди Малфой хотела что-то ещё добавить, но лишь всхлипнула и шагнула в сторону камина.

 

\- Нет, - Скорпи задержал её, - у меня есть порт-ключ. Им надёжнее.

 

*****

 

Северус, увидев на пороге своих апартаментов живописную группу, закатил глаза. А он-то надеялся на хотя бы один спокойный день без Поттера. Но разве ему могло так повезти? Конечно же, нет. 

 

\- Что на этот раз? Вам нужен Тёмный лорд, которого я должен выкрасть?

 

\- Нет, всего лишь бодрящее зелье, - Гарри, поддерживаемый Грегори и Роном, доковылял до дивана. – Драко похитили. Я должен успеть его спасти. Согласно Искариоту Геперборейскому ритуал уничтожения алтарей можно проводить только в полночь. У вас есть несколько часов, чтобы поставить меня на ноги. 

 

Снейп даже онемел, восхищённый такой наглостью. И ведь этот гриффиндорский паразит знает, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы спасти Драко. Северус повернулся к молчаливому лорду Малфою.

 

\- У вас уже есть какой-нибудь план? Или, как говорил гриффиндорец Юлий Цезарь: «Пришёл! Увидел! Победил!»?

 

\- Ну нет, - Гарри устало прикрыл глаза, - так нагло мы действовать не будем. А вот вывести из игры одного из участников ритуала нам вполне по силам. Папа, - Люциус вздрогнул, поняв, что зять обращается к нему. – Пригласите сюда профессора МакГонагалл, пожалуйста, нам понадобится её помощь. И профессор, - взгляд зелёных глаз переместился на Снейпа, - что стоите, тащите зелья. 

 

\- Наглец, – пробурчал Северус, - тебе не зелья, а яду нужно дать, - но, тем не менее, не мешкая, отправился в лабораторию. 

 

*****

 

Минерва с интересом рассматривала компанию, оккупировавшую комнаты профессора зельеварения. 

 

\- Итак, ещё раз, - декан гриффиндора сама была изумлена, что говорит такое, – вы хотите, чтобы я обезвредила Альбуса, тем самым лишив его возможности участвовать в ритуале?

 

\- Ага, - Поттер выпил очередное зелье и скривился. 

 

\- И каким образом я это сделаю? Альбус неслабый маг и сможет защититься от заклинаний. Да и зелья он сразу же обнаружит. 

 

\- А вы поговорите с моей мамой, - хихикнул Гойл, - она опытным путём доказала, что магловские лекарственные средства ни один волшебник выявить не может. А действуют они на нас так же интенсивно, как и на маглов. 

 

\- Ну хорошо, - женщина поджала тонкие губы. – Пойду, свяжусь с Кассандрой, посмотрим, что можно сделать. Но учти, Люциус, это только из-за уважения к тебе и нашей давнешней дружбе. 

 

Минерва взмахнула мантией и величественно выплыла из гостиной Северуса. Поттер же опустошил последний фиал и устало прикрыл глаза. 

 

\- Через сколько подействуют, профессор?

 

Снейп понял, что обращаются к нему.

 

\- Через час сможете совершить забег до Сибири и обратно. 

 

\- Значит, до центра Запретного леса точно доберусь, - Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и снова прикрыл глаза. Усилием воли он отогнал от себя вернувшийся было страх. Если он будет бояться, то проиграет, не начав сражения, а этого он себе позволить не мог. На кону была жизнь Драко и их сына. 

 

========== Глава 27 ==========  
Северус Снейп не соврал. Гарри ощутил, как по его венам растекается жидкий огонь, вызывая адреналиновую бурю в крови. Уже через полчаса Поттер почувствовал себя магловским зайчиком-энерджайзером, которому в попу вставили вечный двигатель. Вместе с вернувшимися силами проснулась и жажда деятельности. Гриффиндорец метался по гостиной профессора, не в состоянии усидеть на месте. Если бы знать, где сейчас Драко и Натан, он бы рванул туда, не задумываясь. 

 

\- Гарри, сядьте и успокойтесь, от вашего мельтешения уже в глазах рябит, - Люциус неодобрительно взирал на зятя. 

 

\- Я не понимаю, как вы можете оставаться таким спокойным, - огрызнулся тот. 

 

\- Вы считаете, что если я буду нервничать и психовать, то тем самым помогу своему сыну и внуку? - лорд Малфой саркастически усмехнулся. - Вы сами сказали, что до полуночи мы ничем им не сможем помочь. Зато мы можем приготовиться к битве. Или вы считаете, что с Великой Морганой будет легко справиться? 

 

\- Да ничего я не считаю, просто...

 

\- Просто в вас кипит вновь приобретённая сила, помноженная на зелья Северуса, - Люциус понимающе прищурился. – Так вы, вместо того, чтобы бесполезно протирать профессорский ковёр, лучше бы проверили, чем вас наградила магия. 

 

Гарри застыл, а потом, зло усмехнувшись, создал переливающийся фаербол и метнул его в ближайшее кресло. То предсказуемо загорелось. Ещё один взмах руки - и небольшой водопад погасил огонь. 

 

\- Сойдёт за проверку?

 

\- Поттер, пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! Это было моё любимое кресло, и сниму ещё пятьдесят, если завтра вы не купите мне новое, - Северус, взирая на останки своей собственности, уже был готов продолжить обвинительную речь, но ему помешал приход Минервы. Судя по её довольному виду, операция по выводу директора из игры прошла успешно. 

 

\- Мистер Гойл был прав. Магловские лекарства действительно прекрасно действуют на волшебников. Во всяком случае, снотворное точно. Альбус спит. 

 

\- Минни, я надеюсь, вы с Кассандрой правильно рассчитали дозу, и старичок сможет проснуться? – Люциус поднялся со своего места и галантно поцеловал профессору МакГонагалл руку. 

 

\- Я тоже надеюсь, - женщина грациозно опустилась на краешек дивана. – Когда отправляемся к алтарю? 

 

\- Профессор, а вы разве идёте с нами? - на лице Гарри явно проступило удивление.

 

\- Мистер Поттер, а вы не забыли, что я один из хранителей Первозданных алтарей? Естественно, я иду с вами. 

 

\- Мы тоже, - хором воскликнули Рон, Гермиона и Грег, которые до этого момента старались вести себя тише воды, ниже травы. С профессоров станется отослать их по спальням и лишить захватывающего приключения. Почему-то о том, что это опасно, ни один из них не задумывался. Да и приключением это было только для них. Люциус и Гарри так легко к предстоящим событиям относиться не могли. От их успеха зависела жизнь дорогих им людей. 

 

\- Ну уж нет, господа. Если придётся думать ещё и о вашей защите, это нас ослабит. Так что, - Люциус виновато развёл руками, - отправляйтесь-ка вы по своим гостиным. 

 

 

Ребята проигнорировали его замечание и во все глаза уставились на Гарри. Тот тяжело вздохнул. Обижать друзей не хотелось, но и взять их с собой он не мог. 

 

\- Простите ребята, но папа прав. 

 

Снова услышав из уст гриффиндорца это обращение, лорд Малфой смог сохранить спокойствие и даже с иронизировал:

 

\- Вот - вот, Гарри. Запомните это! Папа всегда прав! 

 

Рон попытался возмутиться, но Гермиона его одёрнула. Она крепко обняла друга и, чмокнув в щёку, пожелала:

 

\- Удачи тебе, Гарри! И возвращайся вместе с Драко и Нати, мы будем ждать. 

 

Уизли и Гойл обниматься не стали, просто крепко пожали ему руку и похлопали по плечу. 

 

\- Удачи, друг! Она тебе сегодня понадобится! 

 

******

 

В ночном лесу стояла напряжённая тишина. Не было слышно никаких звуков. Словно все животные и птицы поняли, что происходит что-то необычное, и затаились. Небольшая группа людей целенаправленно шла к центру Запретного леса. Они не разговаривали, боясь нарушить установившуюся тишину. Поттер пытался успокоиться и просканировать окружающее пространство. Магия была повсюду. Она окружала каждое дерево, каждый куст, каждую травинку. Чистейшая, первозданная, она напоминала озеро в тихую погоду, по поверхности которого проходит небольшая рябь от лёгкого дуновения ветерка. Но буквально через секунду всё изменилось, словно кто-то бросил в центр озера с магией огромный булыжник, и от него во все стороны начали расходиться волны. Поттер, споткнувшись, застыл, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, а поняв, вскрикнул:

 

\- Они начали ритуал! Магия возмущена до предела!

 

Гарри, не раздумывая, понёсся вперёд. До того места, где разворачивалось священнодействие, оставалось совсем немного. Парень бежал, не разбирая дороги. Ветки окружающих его деревьев пытались задержать его, цепляясь за одежду. Но он не останавливался ни на секунду. В голове стучала только одна мысль: «Как такое вообще возможно? Они же вывели Альбуса из игры». Вылетев на поляну, Поттер со всего размаху ударился о невидимую стену и застыл, наблюдая за тем, что происходит. Он словно опять оказался в своём сне-видении. Вот только... В этот раз проснуться не получится. 

 

Три фигуры, образуя большой треугольник, нараспев читали слова древнего заклинания. Гарри не понимал ни слова из того, что они говорят, да и не стремился к этому. Его взгляд был прикован к Драко, лежащему на огромном алтаре. Кровь медленно сочилась из многочисленных порезов, сеткой покрывающих белоснежное тело его супруга. Первозданный алтарь довольно урчал, не зная, что каждая новая капля крови ведет его к неминуемой гибели. Рядом с довольно светящимся камнем лежала маленькая скрюченная фигурка. 

 

\- Драко, Нати, - одними губами прошептал Гарри и прикрыл глаза. 

 

Он должен пройти сквозь барьер! Должен! Он никому больше не позволит отнимать у него любимых людей. Мама, папа, крёстный... пора заканчивать этот скорбный список. Поттер положил руки на невидимую преграду и ударил по ней всей своей магической мощью. Раз, второй... И вот в его голове словно зазвенели тысячи хрустальных осколков. Стена рухнула под его напором. 

Недолго думая, не обращая внимания на взволнованные окрики догнавших его людей, гриффиндорец устремился к проклятому алтарю. 

 

\- Натан! Драко! – в этот раз его отчаянный крик вспорол окружающее пространство, заставив проводивших ритуал людей вздрогнуть. 

Маленькая фигурка, сломанной куклой лежащая у алтаря, зашевелилась и приподнялась. 

 

\- Отец? Отец! – малыш, было, метнулся к Гарри, но застыл на месте, увидев Драко. – Папочка?

 

Мальчика затрясло. Вокруг него начал образовываться маленький вихрь, а медальон на груди запульсировал в такт неистово стучащему сердечку. Гарри потом так и не мог объяснить, почему сразу понял, что надо делать. Подбежав к Натану, он упал на колени и содрал с сына медальон, который гасил стихийные всплески магии. 

Яростная волна неукротимого детского волшебства ринулась во все стороны, сметая всё на своём пути. Минерва с Люциусом еле успели прикрыться щитом, а вот занятые ритуалом маги сделать ничего не успели. Двое из них упали без сознания. Моргана, устоявшая на ногах, страшно, будто раненный зверь, закричала: 

 

\- Нет! Только не это! – а затем повернулась к Поттерам. – Будьте вы прокляты! 

 

Гарри, убедившись, что стихийный выброс не причинил малышу вреда, а Люциус снимает с погасшего алтаря Драко и закутывает его в свою мантию, встал напротив женщины. 

 

\- Ты проиграла, Великая! Смирись! Ответь только, зачем?

 

\- Зачем? – женщина презрительно скривила губы. – Магия наградила меня бесценным подарком - бессмертием. Я не могла ей этого простить. 

 

\- Почему? Что плохого в вечной жизни? 

 

\- Что плохого? Ты действительно не понимаешь? Жить и смотреть, как умирают люди, которых ты любила. Раз за разом. Мерлин, Мордред, Игнотус, Салазар, Гордрик... Длинный, длинный список. А я живу! Живу среди кладбища из могил дорогих мне людей. Тебе бы была нужна такая вечная жизнь? А ты... ты не дал мне уйти. Никому из нас не дал, - ла Фэй безумно захохотала, а Гарри обернулся, глядя на ещё две замотанные в балахоны фигуры. 

 

\- Её могу понять. Но ты, Ремус?

 

Оборотень стащил с головы капюшон и криво улыбнулся:

 

\- Ты не знаешь, каково это - быть вечным изгоем, которому нет места среди нормальных магов. Оборотень! Животное! Да кому нужна такая жизнь? Будь проклята магия, породившая детей ночи. 

 

\- А вы? – Поттер перевёл взгляд на третью фигуру. 

 

\- А я из-за волшебства потерял сестру, которую любил больше всего на свете. Она была смыслом моей жизни – моя Ариадна, – белоснежный капюшон соскользнул с головы человека, очень похожего на Альбуса.

 

\- Вы ведь Дамблдор? Да? 

 

\- Да. Аберфорт Дамблдор. Брат убийцы, который стал лордом Света. Так распорядилась магия. Хотя Альбус был виновен в смерти нашей сестры. Альбус и его любовничек - Грин-де-Вальд. 

 

Минерва с Люциусом, на которых никто не обращал внимания, в это время попытались наложить на своих противников чары пут. С Аберфортом и Ремусом этот номер прокатил, а Моргана, неприятно усмехнувшись, одним движением сняла наведённые чары. 

 

\- Вам со мной не справиться. Мне жаль, придётся вам всем умереть. А мы начнём сначала, попытаемся уничтожить алтарь ещё раз. 

 

Моргана ла Фэй уже подняла руку и стала шептать слова длинного и смертельного заклятия, как вдруг на поляне послышался хлопок аппарации. Рядом с Великой волшебницей материализовался Скорпиус. Малыш огляделся вокруг и довольно быстро сориентировался. 

 

\- Ты, выкидыш гиппогрифа, - он со всего размаха ударил женщину под коленку, - не смей трогать мою семью. 

 

Моргана вскрикнула и, потеряв концентрацию, непроизвольно схватилась за больное место. Этого времени Гарри хватило, чтобы прийти в себя. 

\- Скорпи! Быстро в сторону! – парень возвел руки к небу и нараспев произнёс:

 

\- Именем воды – основы жизни. Именем огня - зарождения жизни. Именем земли – дарующей жизнь. Именем ветра – сеющего жизнь. Призываю первозданную магию быть орудием в моих руках и освободить от своего присутствия недостойную. Да будет так! 

 

Алтарь вспыхнул и выбросил концентрированный луч, который ударил в Гарри, а от него отлетел в Моргану. Женщина вскрикнула и схватилась за грудь.

 

\- Что ты сделал?!

 

\- Я? - бледными губами прошептал парень. – Просто лишил тебя магии, – ответил он и потерял сознание. 

 

========== Глава 28 ==========  
\- Почему он не приходит в себя? – взволнованный голос словно пробирался к Гарри через толщу воды. – Почему, Северус? 

 

\- Да не знаю я, - второй голос был усталым и злым. – С ним всегда так! Всё не как у людей!

Поттер попытался пошевелиться и подать знак, что он пришёл в себя, и… не смог. Тело не слышало сигналов, посылаемых мозгом. 

 

«Заперт в собственном теле? Мило, однако», - проскользнувшая мысль постепенно ввергала парня в панику. Ему было страшно. А вдруг это навсегда? Интересно, как быстро он сойдёт с ума? Там, на поляне, призвать все четыре стихии показалось ему наилучшим решением. О магическом откате от такого действия он предпочёл не думать. Да, видно, зря. И самое главное… ему действительно никто не сможет помочь. Рецепт зелья, позволяющего магу вырваться из клетки, созданной собственным разумом, был написан в книге Искариота Гиперборейского, а писал этот достойный маг на парселтанге. В современном мире осталось всего два мага, способных читать и говорить на этом языке, третьей была Моргана, но её можно было смело списывать со счетов, так что оставались только сам Поттер и Тёмный лорд. Гарри внутренне захихикал, представив себе Волан-де-Морта, помогающего Гарри Поттеру. Сюрреалистическая картинка, право слово. Да и, кроме того, книгу невозможно вынести из библиотеки Святилища, из секции, в которую имеет доступ только он. 

 

\- Люциус? – Гарри услышал в голосе Снейпа неподдельное изумление. – Ты где пропадал всю эту неделю? Честное слово, у тебя такой вид… краше в гроб кладут. 

 

\- Он всё ещё не очнулся? – усталый голос старшего Малфоя почему-то заставил Гарри ощутить вину. 

 

\- Нет, - Драко осторожно погладил руку своего супруга. Как ни странно, но Поттер почувствовал нежное прикосновение прохладной ладони к своей коже. – И мы не можем понять, что с ним. 

 

\- Магический откат, - Гарри услышал характерный звук, видимо Люциус сел в кресло. – Нужно сварить специальное зелье. Держи рецепт, Северус.

 

Послышался шелест разворачиваемого пергамента, и в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Поттер попытался представить себе окружающих его людей. 

Вот Снейп, внимательно вчитывающийся в написанные строки и неосознанно шевелящий губами. Люциус, привалившийся к спинке кресла и устало прикрывший глаза. Драко с растрёпанными светлыми волосами, полными слёз глазами, нежно держащий его за руку. Его семья. В груди растеклась нежность. 

 

\- Где ты это взял? - Гарри впервые услышал в голосе Северуса неподдельное изумление. 

 

\- В книге Искариота Гиперборейского, - Люциус тяжело вздохнул, - и не спрашивайте, каких усилий мне это стоило. Протащить Моргану в Святилище, четыре дня копировать дурацкие значки абсолютно маглловским способом, наложить на Тёмного лорда империо, чтобы он эту абракадабру перевёл, и последнее – найти в куче бесполезных рассуждений то, что нужно. 

 

По мере рассказа Малфоя-старшего Гарри охватывало неподдельное восхищение своим тестем. На такое мог решиться только законченный авантюрист. Сначала предположить, что Моргана, не смотря на то, что стала магллом, всё ещё имеет высший приоритет доступа в библиотеку, ведь его никто не отменял. Затем скрупулёзно скопировать книгу и, наконец, наложить подчиняющие чары на Волан-де-Морта… А вдруг бы не подействовало? 

 

\- Папа, ты… - в голосе Драко был неподдельный восторг. – Я даже не знаю что сказать…

 

\- Рано радуетесь… - Гарри внутренне поморщился, Снейп не мог не подлить в бочку мёда ложку дёгтя. – Здесь написано, что для зелья необходима кровь ближайшего родственника мужского пола со стороны отца. А у Поттера таких родственников нет. Так что… Драко, можешь готовить хрустальный гроб и упаковывать в него нашу Белоснежку, жаль только, что мы не в сказке и поцелуй прекрасного принца ему не поможет. 

 

\- А нельзя взять кровь у Нати или Скорпи? - Драко с отчаянием посмотрел на Снейпа. 

 

\- Нет, - отрезал зельевар, - Скорпи ещё слишком мал, а у Натана был всплеск стихийной магии, после него нужно ждать целый месяц. 

 

\- Так подождём, - Люциус пожал плечами. 

 

\- Не сможем, здесь написано, что если в течение двух недель со дня магического отката не напоить этого гриффиндорского придурка зельем, он уже никогда не очнётся. 

 

После слов Северуса в комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Лорд Малфой чертыхался про себя, к его чести, он жалел не о потраченном на поиски лекарства времени, а о том, что его сыну будет больно, если он потеряет Поттера. Драко – настоящий Малфой. В их роду влюблялись только один раз и на всю жизнь, и с этим проклятием никто ничего не мог поделать. Драко же постепенно захлёстывала паника. Он не может потерять Гарри! Не может! Только не сейчас, когда, наконец, получил его. Что же делать? Как помочь? Малфою-младшему, казалось, что он что-то упускает, что-то очень важное. Но что?! Что?!

 

Открывшаяся с тихим скрипом дверь заставила всех присутствующих вздрогнуть и обратить внимание на две маленькие головы, протиснувшиеся в образовавшуюся щель. 

 

\- Дедуля, - Скорпи доверчиво посмотрел на Снейпа, - а отец ещё не очнулся? Может, мы с Нати сможем помочь? Ты только скажи, мы всё-всё сделаем, – у мальчика предательски тряслась нижняя губа, и он готов был разреветься. Натан же в этом опередил брата и уже тихо плакал. – Дедуля… 

 

Драко, услышав взволнованную речь младшего сына, застыл на месте. Дедуля… Мальчишки упорно называли профессора Снейпа дедулей, а вдруг… В серых глазах загорелась пока ещё робкая надежда.

 

\- Северус, - Драко повернулся к своему декану и наставнику, - а ты не хочешь прогуляться до Гринготса и посмотреть на свою родословную? 

 

\- С какой стати мне это делать? – тут же взвился Северус. – Я и так её прекрасно знаю. Мать – ведьма, отец – маглл. Будь это не так, мне бы в день двенадцатилетия пришло письмо. 

 

\- Профессор, я очень вас прошу, сходите в банк, - Драко молитвенно сложил руки. 

 

\- Дедулечка, - мальчишки, сообразив, что хочет от зельевара папочка, тут же решили ему помочь, обняв Снейпа с двух сторон, преданно посмотрели тому в глаза, - сходи, ну что тебе стоит? 

 

*******

 

\- Чертовы маленькие манипуляторы, - ворчал профессор зельеварения, переступая порог Гринготса. – И ведь не откажешь, когда на тебя смотрят такими по-щенячьи преданными глазами. 

Снейп подошёл к ближайшему гоблину и надменным тоном спросил:

 

\- Я бы хотел проверить свою родословную. К кому мне обратиться? 

 

Гоблин окинул задрапированную в привычную чёрную мантию фигуру Северуса нечитаемым взглядом и проскрипел:

 

\- Следуйте за мной. 

 

Оказавшись перед дверью самого директора банка, Снейп несказанно удивился, но виду не подал. Он вошёл внутрь и с интересом осмотрелся. Огромный кабинет поражал своим аскетизмом. Огромный стол, два кресла, ковёр. Вот и вся обстановка. 

 

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Снейп, - Рангрок, директор банка, кивнул на одно из кресел. – Я рад, что вы пришли. Мы и сами уже хотели писать вам. Такого в нашем банке не случалось никогда, и мы должны принести свои извинения. Беспрецедентный случай… Чтобы письмо было вручено не адресату… Мы же были уверены, что вы отказались от рода.

 

\- Да о чём вы, чёрт возьми, говорите? – взвился ничего не понимающий Северус. – Какое письмо? Какое наследство? 

 

\- Письмо, которое получают все чистокровные маги в двенадцать лет. 

 

\- Так у меня же отец маглл… - начал Снейп, но замолчал, видя, что гоблин отрицательно качает головой.

 

\- Тобиас Снейп – ваш приёмный отец. Вашим настоящим отцом является Чарльз Поттер. А вы Северус Себастьян Поттер-Принц. Мистер Чарльз признал своё отцовство официально с момента вашего рождения. Мы, как и подобает, отправили вам письмо, но курьер был хорошим знакомым вашей матушки, а она, видимо, очень не хотела, чтобы вы знали о вашем происхождении, вот и уговорила отдать письмо ей. 

 

\- Я Поттер! – Северус, когда до него дошло, что пытается сказать директор банка, истерично расхохотался. – Поттер! И это лохматое недоразумение мой родной племянник! Нет! Только ему может так везти! Значит, я чистокровный?

 

\- Да, и по завещанию деда вашей матери можете вступить в права наследства состоянием лордов Принцев и естественно получить Принц-холл. Чистокровность наследника была единственным условием вашего деда. Кстати, милорд Чарльз оставил вам послание, которое я должен передать, если вы примите род отца. 

 

\- Куда я денусь… - всё ещё истерично хихикал Снейп. – Мне же наше золотце спасти надо, а то, боюсь, если я этого не сделаю, Малфои меня растерзают. 

========== Глава 29 ==========

Люциус тихо отворил дверь в малую гостиную и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Так и есть… Домовики не обманули. Северус действительно сидел в кресле около камина и методично напивался коллекционным виски. Причём, как показалось лорду Малфою, пил, даже не чувствуя вкуса. Аристократ неодобрительно хмыкнул и вошёл в комнату. 

 

\- Если ты решил просто напиться, то мог бы взять что-нибудь подешевле, а не виски за триста галеонов бутылка, - Малфой-старший опустился в соседнее кресло и внимательно посмотрел на друга. Тот сделал ещё один глоток из толстостенного стакана и судорожно сжал бумагу, лежащую на его коленях. – Да что случилось, Северус? На тебе лица нет. 

 

Зельевар, ни слова не говоря, всунул в руки Люциуса пергамент и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Малфой, решив, что получил разрешение на прочтение, развернул бумагу и его взгляд заскользил по аккуратным строчкам.

 

_Здравствуй, Северус!_

_Хотелось бы обратиться к тебе: здравствуй, сынок, но не знаю, имею ли я на это право. Гоблины сказали, что в двенадцать лет ты не посетил банк и не вошёл в род. Мне было больно узнать об этом, но я понимаю тебя. Ты, наверное, на меня сильно обижен. Обижен, что я не принимал никакого участия в твоей жизни, что ты не ощущал поддержки с моей стороны, что меня не было рядом. Да и с моим старшим сыном Джеймсом, я слышал, у вас довольно натянутые отношения. Северус, я хочу попросить у тебя прощения, даже не зная, нужно ли оно тебе. Я хотел бы быть рядом, очень хотел, но по своей глупости дал твоей матери непреложный обет, что никогда, без её разрешения, даже не приближусь к тебе._

_С Элейн мы были однокурсниками и в шестнадцать лет между нами завязались отношения. Мне казалось, что я любил твою мать. Любил настолько, что, когда нам исполнилось девятнадцать, сделал ей предложение. Она обещала подумать и накануне Рождества приняла моё предложение, а на рождественском балу, в министерстве, я повстречал Дорею Блэк… и пропал._

_Влюбился, как мальчишка, с первого взгляда. Вместо того, чтобы сразу поговорить с Элейн, начал разрываться между двумя дорогими для меня женщинами. Любил Дорею, но не хотел обижать твою маму. Так и метался от одной к другой. Не знаю, что бы я делал со всем этим, но в один прекрасный момент правда вылезла наружу. Дорея забеременела, и её отец потребовал, чтобы я женился, сохранив честь рода Блэк, иначе меня ждали крупные неприятности. Что твоя мать тоже носит под сердцем ребёнка, я не знал. Получив ультиматум от Денеба Блэка, я кинулся к Элейн, умоляя её дать согласие на разрыв помолвки между нами. Я ожидал от неё криков, упрёков, но она выслушала меня с хладнокровным спокойствием и потребовала взамен дать непреложный обет, что я выполню её просьбу. Я согласился… дурак. Тогда я узнал, что у меня будет ещё один сын, но я не буду иметь права даже подойти к нему без разрешения Элейн, что уж говорить о возможности сообщить о нашем родстве или как-то помочь._

_С тех пор я мог только наблюдать за тобой издалека. И в бессильной ярости узнавать о твоём тяжёлом детстве, о побоях и унижениях. Знать, но не иметь возможности помочь. Это было самой настоящей пыткой и самым тяжёлым наказанием для меня. Твоя мать знала, что делала, причиняя боль тебе, наказывала меня. Единственное, что я смог сделать тайно, но вполне официально - признать своё отцовство. Надеясь, что гоблины в день твоего двенадцатилетия сообщат тебе о нашем родстве, но ты не пришёл в банк. Всё же где-то глубоко внутри меня остаётся надежда, что когда-нибудь ты найдёшь в себе силы простить меня и примешь родовое имя Северус Себастьян Поттер-Принц._

_С любовью, твой отец. Чарльз Игнасиас Поттер._

 

Люциус закончил чтение и во все глаза уставился на Снейпа. А тот тихо заговорил:

 

\- Столько боли и унижений. Презрительные взгляды. Шипение в след: «Полукровка!». Пьяные выходки Тобиуса Снейпа. Нищета. Мерлин! И на это всё меня обрекла родная мать лишь бы только отомстить Поттеру. Через ребёнка, которого ненавидела настолько, что отказала ему в наследии, перехватив письмо из банка, – Северус вцепился в волосы. – А я даже винить её не могу. Поскольку сам ничуть не лучше.

 

\- Ты неправ, друг, - Люциус ободряюще похлопал зельевара по плечу. – Неправ.

 

\- Неправ? А разве с Гарри я поступил не точно также? Наказывая мальчишку за грехи его отца? Видимо, - тонкие губы Снейпа скривились в злой усмешке, - это у меня в крови. 

 

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – Малфой вернул письмо.

 

\- А ты как думаешь? – Северус неопределённо махнул рукой. – Приму род и отправлюсь готовить зелье. Моя кровь должна помочь мальчишке прийти в себя. В конце концов, я его ближайший родственник по мужской линии. Но это будет завтра, а … - фразу профессор не закончил, заснув там, где сидел.

 

Люциус неодобрительно покачал головой и щёлкнул пальцами. На его зов тут же откликнулся домовик. 

 

\- Зиппи, - лорд Малфой пружинисто поднялся, - уложи Северуса в гостевой спальне и сообщи профессору МакГонагалл, что он завтра не сможет присутствовать на занятиях из-за болезни, – домовик почтительно поклонился и, прикоснувшись к зельевару, исчез вместе с ним. 

 

\- Люци, - мужчина вздрогнул и уставился на дверной проём, в котором, облачённый в симпатичную пижаму и с драконом в руке, стоял Скорпиус, - тебя не учили, что врать не хорошо? Дедуля же не болеет. 

Люциус засмеялся и, подхватив внука на руки, пощекотал его, заставляя хихикать. 

 

\- А я не соврал. Голова у него завтра будет болеть знатно. А ты почему не спишь? 

 

\- Папочку ищу, - мальчик завозился в объятиях деда и пристроил белокурую голову у того на плече, - кошмар приснился.

 

\- Что же, пойдём, я тебя отнесу в кровать и отгоню все кошмары, - Малфой поцеловал малыша в лоб и быстро зашагал по коридорам мэнора. 

 

*****

 

Гарри в очередной раз пришёл в себя и застыл, боясь пошевелиться и понять, что не может этого сделать. 

 

\- Поттер, - резкий голос профессора Снейпа заставил его вздрогнуть, - открывайте глаза, нечего из себя спящую красавицу изображать. 

 

\- Просыпайся, Гарри, - мягкие горячие губы коснулись сначала его щеки, а потом губ и Поттер распахнул глаза. 

 

\- Ну, точно, спящая красавица, просыпается исключительно от поцелуев, - тут же прокомментировал Снейп и плечом отстранил Драко от кровати, запуская диагностические чары, через минуту сообщив: - Что я могу сказать, племянничек, ты абсолютно здоров. 

 

\- Ура! – два детских крика прозвучали одновременно. – Папа здоров! 

 

Мальчишки заскочили на кровать и полезли обниматься. Гарри прижал их к себе и посмотрел на улыбающегося Драко.

 

\- Привет, - тихо прошептал Поттер. Голос его ещё плохо слушался. Снейп тут же протянул ему стакан воды, добавив в неё укрепляющее зелье.

 

\- С возвращением, дорогой супруг! И учти, Потти, ещё раз вздумаешь умирать, я тебе этого не прощу. Отгребёшь проклятие. У меня богатый арсенал, - Натан и Скорпиус переглянулись и захихикали. – А вы что смеётесь, монстрики? 

Малфой, вернее теперь уже Поттер-Малфой, забрался на кровать к семье, и запустил руку в волосы Гарри, нежно перебирая их. 

 

\- Просто мы знакомы с твоим богатым арсеналом, - Натан снова хихикнул. - Уж не знаю, в чем отец последний раз провинился, но папочка сначала долго ругался словами, которых настоящему аристократу знать не положено. А потом превратил папу в попугая и тот целый день летал по дому и сообщал всем, что Гарри дурак, но он больше так не будет.

 

\- Ага, - Скорпи весело задрыгал ногами, - Люци тогда очень просил папочку не расколдовывать отца. Мол, зять ему в таком виде больше нравится. 

 

\- Точно, - Натан на секунду задумался, - но самое страшное проклятие называется «другая спальня».

 

\- Это что такое? – заинтересовался Снейп. 

 

\- Ну, если в споре папочка грозится, что отселит отца в другую спальню, и тот неделю будет спать один, то тот тут же сдаётся. Хотя это странно… у нас ни в одной из спален монстры не живут. Я проверял. 

Драко слушая сыновей, постепенно впадал в тихую истерику. От смеха на его глазах выступили слёзы.

 

\- Да, Гарри, теперь я буду знать, что для тебя является самым страшным наказанием. 

 

Поттер смущённо покраснел и крепко обнял мужа, уткнувшись ему в шею. 

 

\- Остаться без тебя? - тихо прошептал он. - Да, это самое страшное наказание. 

 

========== Глава 30 ==========  
\- Мерлин, как же плохо-то, - Драко в изнеможении положил голову на бортик ванной. Нарцисса что-то говорила про токсикоз в первом триместре беременности, но Малфой благополучно пропустил её объяснения мимо ушей. А зря… С того момента, как слизеринец проснулся, его желудок с завидной настойчивостью пытался расстаться с телом. Как назло, Гарри не было рядом: его с утра пораньше куда-то утащил Люциус. Очередной позыв возмущённого, но абсолютно пустого желудка, заставил Драко постучаться лбом об край ванны и жалобно застонать. 

 

\- Папочка, тебе нехорошо? – взволнованные мордочки сыновей невольно вызвали улыбку у страдающего Малфоя. 

 

– Бабуля прислала тебе чай и крекеры. А ты простудился? Да? Тогда тебе надо выпить зелье! Я позову дедулю, он тебе поможет, - на одном дыхании тараторил Натан. 

Скорпиус же, вслушиваясь в болтовню старшего брата, лишь скептически хмыкал:

 

\- Натти, - тоном деда, собравшегося прочитать очередную лекцию студентам Хогвартса, начал Скорпи, - с папочкой приключилась не простуда, а ты. 

 

\- В смысле я? - приоткрыл рот Натан. – Я ничего не сделал. 

 

\- А тебе ничего и не надо было делать. Лишь поселиться у папочки в животе. Бабуля сказала месяцев на девять, а потом родишься, и всё будет тип-топ. Ты вообще, чем вчера слушал? 

 

\- Видимо тем же, чем и я, - простонал Драко. 

 

Натан, закусив нижнюю губу, внимательно осмотрел отца. 

 

\- А как я попал к папе в живот? 

 

Драко в очередной раз приложился лбом о бортик. Не хватало ещё читать лекцию по половому воспитанию своему шестилетнему сыну, поэтому он ограничился одним словом.

 

\- По волшебству. 

 

\- А… – продолжил было расспросы Натан, но Скорпиус дёрнул брата за руку и горячо зашептал: 

 

\- Я покажу тебе как. Только нам надо попасть в кабинет к Люци. 

 

Мальчики поспешили ретироваться, а Драко с облегчением вздохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы они видели, как он мучается. Хватило и прошлого раза, незачем их опять так пугать. Минут через пять желудок смилостивился и встал на место, а Малфой, наконец-то, начал адекватно воспринимать окружающий мир. 

 

\- Мерлин, - он со стоном вскочил, - они же отправились в кабинет к рара. Чёрт! Один раз это уже закончилось плохо. 

 

Вызванный домовой эльф быстро перенёс Малфоя к двери в святая святых хозяина дома. Из кабинета слышались голоса:

 

\- Бе-е-е! Гадость какая. И ты хочешь сказать, что папочки… Фу-уу...

 

Драко распахнул дверь и застыл на пороге, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться. Мальчишки сидели в кресле и рассматривали журнал «Сексибой», иллюстрированный довольно откровенными колдофотографиями. Появившаяся неизвестно откуда Нарцисса, увидев, что держат в руках ребята, зло прищурилась. 

 

\- Где вы это взяли? 

 

Дети, услышав в голосе бабули металлические интонации, решили ничего не скрывать:

 

\- Так у Люци, - Скорпиус невинно похлопал ресницами. – Он смотрит, а нам что, нельзя? А если нельзя, то надо лучше прятать. 

 

\- Что я должен лучше прятать? - весёлый голос Малфоя-старшего ну никак не вязался с окружающей обстановкой. Северус и Гарри, пришедшие с ним, заподозрив что-то неладное, сочли за благо промолчать. 

 

\- Вот это! – Нарцисса выхватила из рук Скорпиуса журнал и сунула под нос Люциусу. – Откуда у тебя это? 

 

Лорд Малфой на секунду опешил, не зная, что сказать, но, глянув в гневные глаза жены, предвещающие его скорую смерть, быстро сориентировался. 

 

\- А это не моё! Это вот его, - он вытолкнул Снейпа вперед себя. – Он вчера принёс. 

 

\- Я!? – попытался возмутиться Северус, но Малфой жарко зашептал ему на ухо:

 

\- Выручай, друг. Потом сочтёмся, – и уже громко: – Северус, как ты мог принести эту гадость в мой дом? Ты что, не подумал, что у нас дети? 

 

\- Вообще-то, дети не у вас, а у нас, - Гарри взял журнальчик и пролистал несколько страниц. - Интересненько, у меня такого номера точно не…

 

\- Что? – вопль Драко продемонстрировал, что он достойный сын своей матери. – Ты это читаешь? Потти, ты извращенец. 

 

\- Слушайте, а вы действительно, - Натан кивнул на глянцевый талмуд и посмотрел на родителей, - это самое… И мы так появились? 

 

\- Конечно, нет! – Поттер сделал честные глаза. - Вас принёс аист. 

 

\- Угу, с учётом того, что я родился в январе, это была какая-то особая порода аистов, - Скорпиус ехидно улыбнулся. – Морозоустойчивая. И да, - в глазах этого не по-детски развитого ребёнка заплясали смешинки, - капуста тоже зимой не растёт. 

 

\- Какая капуста? - возмутился Люциус. - Вы что? Магллы какие-то? Вас доставили совиной почтой. 

 

\- В бандероли, перевязанных голубой ленточкой, – Скорпиус взял брата за руку. – Вам самим-то не смешно? Смирись, Натти, - белокурая бестия с сочувствием посмотрела на растерянного брата. - Как говорит дедуля, в нашей семье исключительно всё получается через задницу, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. 

 

\- Молодые люди, - охнула Нарцисса, - вам необходимо вымыть рот с мылом. 

 

\- Не поможет, - тяжело вздохнул Скорпиус, - лучше дайте мороженого. В конце концов, надо же как-то восстановить хрупкую детскую психику, которой нанесён тяжёлый удар. 

 

*********

 

Вечером Поттер вышел из ванной, тихо посмеиваясь: из головы не шло утреннее происшествие. Бедный Натан. А Люциус тоже хорош… Прав Скорпи, лучше прятать надо было. 

Драко раскинулся на кровати и внимательно наблюдал за улыбающимся мужем. Портить расслаблено-умиротворяющую атмосферу не хотелось, но его грызло любопытство. 

 

\- Гарри, куда вы с отцом пропадаете вот уже целую неделю? Я скоро ревновать начну, а если учесть, какие журналы он читает… 

 

Поттер снова захихикал и повалился рядом с Драко, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

 

\- Ревнуешь? – он посмотрел в серые глаза и, улыбнувшись, ласково провёл рукой по щеке супруга. – Не стоит. Мне приходится разбираться с обязанностью хранителя алтарей. Хотя это немного неправильно, мы скорей хранители магии. Надзиратели. 

 

\- Надзиратели? – заинтересовался Драко. 

 

\- Ага! Магия в один прекрасный момент разделилась на светлую и тёмную, ну и маги соответственно тоже. Между ними испокон веков идёт противостояние, которым руководят Лорд Света и Тёмный лорд. Противостояние может набирать силу или затухать, но оно не окончится никогда. Чтобы не допустить бессмысленных жертв среди магов, к каждому Лорду приставлен надзиратель. Хранитель алтарей. В данный момент твой отец следит за Волан-де-Мортом, а профессор МакГонагалл за Дамблдором. Пока они не переходят определённых границ, их не трогают. Ну, воюют старички между собой и пусть себе… Как говорят магглы, чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы не плакало. Но если кто-то из них зарвётся, тогда наблюдатели сообщают мне. Моё дело убрать нарушившего равновесие, и поставить на его место другого, более адекватного. Иногда, как, например, Моргане, приходится убирать обоих. И это страшно, Драко. Я не могу простить ей, что она чуть не убила тебя, но мне её жаль. Убить того, кого любишь, и собственного сына, а потом жить с этим из века в век, ощущая вину и пустоту. Это очень страшно. Я надеюсь, что мне никогда не придётся этого делать. 

 

\- Пфф, - фыркнул Драко, - конечно не придётся. Среди твоих родных же нет ни одного Лорда Света и Лорда Тьмы. 

 

\- Ты прав… - прошептал Гарри, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы мужа и вдыхая чуть горьковатый аромат шампуня. – Ты прав. А… - договорить Поттеру не дали. 

 

В комнате полыхнуло, и рядом с кроватью образовался портал, из которого шагнул… Драко Люциус Поттер-Малфой, сверкая золотистыми нашивками Главы Британского Аврората. 

 

\- И где мои дети, господа? 

========== Глава 31 ==========  
Драко, открыв рот, смотрел на свою более взрослую копию. Нельзя сказать, что увиденное ему не нравилось. С возрастом он стал выше ростом и немного шире в плечах, а в остальном практически не изменился. 

 

\- Так где дети? - повторил пришелец, выводя лежащих на кровати парней из ступора.

 

\- Спят, - лаконично ответил Гарри.

 

\- Очень информативно, - хмыкнул Драко номер два. – Что же, придётся их потревожить. Им пора домой. Да отомрите вы, в конце концов. 

 

\- Слушай, - Поттер, наконец, сел и потянул со стоящего рядом стула мантию, - а как ты сюда попал? Насколько помню с третьего курса, путешественники во времени не могут встречаться сами с собой. Во всяком случае, когда Гермионе давали хроноворот, её об этом предупреждали. 

Старшая версия Малфоя беспечно пожала плечами:

 

\- Может быть, при использовании хроноворота встречаться с собой и нельзя, но я воспользовался не им. К счастью, мой драгоценный супруг возглавляет Отдел Тайн, а там у него много всяких разных штучек. Вот и временной артефакт нашёлся. И, поскольку он подкорректирует вам память, как только мы уйдём, думаю, неважно с кем я встречусь в этом отрезке времени. Так что…

Договорить ему не дала раскрывшаяся с громким стуком дверь, явившая миру слегка заспанного Скорпиуса, обнимающего большого игрушечного дракона. 

 

\- Скорпи, сколько раз тебе можно говорить, что нужно стучать? – два голоса прозвучали одновременно, а малыш потрясённо застыл на пороге переводя взгляд с одного Драко на другого. Через секунду ярко-зелёные глаза мальчишки засветились от восторга и щенячьей радости. Взвизгнув:

 

\- Папочка, - Скорпиус выронил игрушку и влетел в крепкие родительские объятия. 

 

\- Хороший мой, маленький, - путешественник во времени подхватил своего ребёнка и, что есть силы, прижал к себе, покрывая поцелуями детское личико. – Слава Мерлину, с тобой всё хорошо. Мы с папой так перепугались. 

 

\- Это я виноват, я виноват, - причитал между тем Скорпиус, крепко обнимая отца за шею, – дедуля говорил, чтобы мы ничего не трогали, а я не послушался. Прости, прости. Ой, надо же Нати позвать. Мы же домой? 

 

\- Домой, - Драко поставил малыша на землю, - беги за братом. Одевайтесь и приходите сюда. Проход откроется через пятнадцать минут. 

 

Скорпиус пулей помчался в сторону детских комнат. А мужчина, проводив его любящим взглядом и нежной улыбкой, сел в кресло и посмотрел на притихших парней. 

 

\- Мы совсем ничего не будем помнить? – с тоской спросил Гарри, поднимая с пола плюшевого дракона. 

 

\- Совсем. 

 

\- Я не понимаю, - Малфой прислонился к спинке кровати и подтянул к себе коленки, - если мы забудем о мальчиках, то как мы сами себе объясним, зачем заключили столь скоропалительный брак? – он с тоской посмотрел на самого себя. – Или, - легко погладил рукой по животу, - мы будем считать, что это брак по залёту? 

Старший из светловолосых парней прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся:

 

\- Ты знаешь, я всегда думал, что вышел замуж исключительно по любви. По большой и всепоглощающей. И всегда радовался тому, что мой муж меня тоже любит, временами даже больше, чем я его. А из твоих слов получается, что на мне женились исключительно из-за влияния мальчиков. Обидно. 

 

\- Но это же не так, - разнервничался Поттер. – Драко, - он сел рядом с мужем и притянул его в свои объятия, - я тебя очень люблю. Когда я увидел тебя на том алтаре, я чуть с ума не сошёл. Если бы, не дай Мерлин, мне не удалось тебя спасти, я умер бы там, вместе с тобой. 

 

Малфой прижался к Гарри и облегчённо вздохнул. Любит, Поттер его любит, а остальное неважно. 

Дверь снова распахнулась, и в комнату вбежал запыхавшийся Натан. Он, как и Скорпиус, на секунду застыл на пороге, а потом ни слова не говоря забрался на колени к сидящему в кресле отцу и, прижавшись головой к его плечу, тихо заплакал. Мальчик никому не говорил, но чем больше времени они с братом проводили в прошлом, тем меньше Нати верил, что они смогут попасть домой. Деда варил зелье для путешествия во времени, но малыш услышал, что оно экспериментальное, и ещё не известно, сработает ли. Нет, в этом времени папочки тоже хорошие и с ними весело, но они же ничего о них со Скорпиусом не знают. Не знают, что они любят есть на обед, какие игрушки им нравятся. Не знают, что дочка крёстной и крестного Эльза - страшная дура, сломавшая новую, только что купленную для него Люци метлу. Не знают, как здорово, когда приснится страшный сон, пробираться к ним в спальню и тихо устраиваться между родителей, облегчённо вздыхая, ведь папа Гарри очень сильный волшебник, и он уж точно не даст в обиду. 

 

\- Шшш, мой хороший, - Драко вытер блестящие слезинки с пухлых щёчек, - не надо плакать. Скоро наш папа откроет проход, и мы пойдём домой. А я купил тебе новую книгу сказок. 

 

\- Про драконов? – всхлипнул Натан. 

 

\- Конечно про драконов.

 

\- А мне книгу? - тут же надулся пришедший вслед за братом Скорпиус. 

 

\- Тебе тоже про драконов? - серебристо-серые глаза молодого мужчины заискрились смешинками. 

 

\- Бе, я что, маленький, сказки читать? Мне что-нибудь посерьёзней. Типа основ любовной и сексуальной магии. Я эту книгу видел в книжном магазине в Косом переулке. 

 

\- Ну уж, нет, - засмеялся Драко, - я тебе куплю «Теорию зельеварения» Марены Бидшоу. И пока ты эту книгу наизусть не выучишь, в лабораторию к Северусу не попадёшь. 

 

Портал вспыхнул внезапно, зависнув в том же месте, что и в первый раз. Мужчина поднялся и, подхватив обоих детей, шагнул к искрящемуся овалу. На секунду застыл и обернулся к обнимающимся парням.

 

\- Удачи вам! И, Драко, я, конечно, знаю, что ты ничего не вспомнишь, но на всякий случай скажу. Не лопай столько мороженого, потом замучаешься лишний вес сбрасывать. Пока. 

 

\- Пока! – вторя отцу, прокричали мальчики и помахали им руками, а Малфой сделал шаг вперёд и скрылся в портале, который тут же погас. 

 

По Малфой-мэнору прокатилась магическая волна, вырываясь за пределы поместья. Все, кто знал о мальчиках, погружались в волшебный сон. Назавтра уже никто в Малфой-мэноре и в Хогвартсе не вспомнит о них. Пространственно-временной континуум ликвидировал нанесённый юными путешественниками ущерб, оставляя только те воспоминания, которые не причинят вреда.

***

Со дня спасения Драко от Морганы прошёл целый месяц. Сегодня должен был состояться суд над бывшей Великой волшебницей и её добровольными помощниками. Гарри было абсолютно плевать на прародительницу и Дамблдора, но ему очень хотелось встретиться с Люпином. Дело в том, что парень вполне мог понять Моргану, уставшую от вечной жизни и потерь. Он понимал Аберфорта, свихнувшегося от потери самого близкого человека – сестры. Но он не мог понять Ремуса, убившего лучшего друга лишь потому, что не смог сжиться со зверем в своей душе. Английский магический мир не принимал оборотней? Так ведь Англия небольшая частичка мира. Есть и другие страны. Например, во Франциии была большая община вервольфов, и в неё принимали всех желающих. Из оборотней получались отменные охранники, благодаря их силе и выносливости. Люпин мог бы поехать туда и жить полноценной жизнью, но он вместо этого предпочёл торчать в Англии и обиделся на весь мир. Причём так капитально обиделся, что попытался этот мир уничтожить. Поттеру очень хотелось посмотреть оборотню в глаза, но тот отказался встречаться с ним. 

 

Драко и Гарри, держась за руки, вошли в здание министерства. При этом слизеринец недовольно бубнил:

 

\- До заседания ещё тридцать минут, я бы мог успеть доесть мороженое. 

 

\- Драко, - Гарри закатил глаза, - это была пятая порция. Ты же желудок заморозишь. Я забочусь о твоём здоровье. 

 

\- Ничего подобного, - в красивых серых глазах появились слёзы, - ты меня просто не любишь.

 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Мерлин, где набраться сил и выдержать ещё семь с лишним месяцев. Нет, правда. Нарцисса сказала, что к половине срока гормональная буря, сотрясающая организм Драко, уляжется, и он станет спокойнее и перестанет быть настолько обидчивым. Слушая её, Гарри и сам успокоился, но только до того момента, пока не увидел скептическое лицо Люциуса. Поттер вопросительно приподнял бровь, и лорд Малфой прокомментировал слова жены, дождавшись, когда та выйдет. 

 

\- Поттер, я бы на твоём месте не обольщался. Дальше будет только хуже. Ты скоро станешь главным действующим лицом русской народной сказки: «Пойди туда, не знаю куда, принеси то, не знаю что». 

 

\- И что делать? – обречённо спросил Гарри у тестя. 

 

\- Терпеть, - пожал плечами Люциус, - и радоваться, что Драко не слон, и его беременность будет длиться всего девять месяцев. 

И Гарри радовался. 

 

В зал суда их предсказуемо не пустили, они же были главными свидетелями. Так что пришлось коротать время в одном из министерских кабинетов и ждать вызова. Компанию им составили Рон, Гермиона и Грег, которых тоже вызвали для дачи показаний. Роль Минервы и Люциуса в деле спасения Драко решили скрыть. Не хватало ещё, чтобы всплыла информация о хранителях алтарей. Достаточно того, что стало известно о самих алтарях. Правда, только Визенгамоту, поскольку заседание было закрытым. Магический суд в этот раз сработал оперативно и уже через три часа вынес приговор. Ремус и Аберфорт были отправлены в Азкабан, а Моргану, лишённую магических сил, по договору с премьер-министром людей, засунули в обычную маггловскую тюрьму. Что же, Гарри считал, что это вполне справедливо. 

Вечером, выйдя из душа и забравшись к мужу в постель, Поттер облегчённо вздохнул:

 

\- Слава Мерлину, всё закончилось. Теперь можно спокойно жить. 

 

\- Угу, - буркнул Драко и прикусил нижнюю губу, о чём-то напряжённо думая, - знаешь, у меня такое чувство, будто мы забыли что-то важное, но я никак не могу вспомнить, что именно. Странно… когда меня преследуют кошмары, и я в них опять оказываюсь на алтаре, мне почему-то кажется, что я там не один, и рядом со мной маленький сероглазый мальчик. 

 

\- А ты и был там не один, - Гарри ласково улыбнулся и положил руку мужу на живот, - вы были там вдвоём. И я вас чуть не потерял, - он уткнулся носом в шелковистые волосы и вдохнул свежий морской запах шампуня. - Люблю тебя.

 

\- Знаю, - Драко блаженно вздохнул и устроился поудобнее, - как ты думаешь, если есть селёдку с вареньем - это вкусно? 

 

Гарри слегка замутило, но он нашёл в себе силы ответить:

 

\- Вот завтра и узнаем. 

 

**Эпилог.**

 

\- Натан, - Скорпиус с горящими глазами влетел в комнату брата, таща огромную книгу, открытую на середине, - ты посмотри, что я нашёл. 

Он плюхнул фолиант на колени сидящего на кровати мальчика. И ткнул пальчиком в нужный абзац. 

 

«…. Симион Игнотус Поттер осторожно убрал артефакт в сундучок из красного дерева и спустился в подвал. Нужно было спрятать сокровище от посторонних глаз и обезопасить потомков. Лучше бы, конечно, было уничтожить опасный предмет. Тем более, артефакт только что убил молодую хозяйку поместья, леди Анабель, но у Симиона не поднялась рука. «Око Ра» - бесценное сокровище. Лорд Поттер замуровал сундучок и улыбнулся:

 

\- «Частичка души» укажет путь.

Наутро сын нашёл его мертвым…»

 

\- Нет, ты понял? – Скорпиус возбуждённо похлопал по книге.

 

\- Что я должен был понять? – Натан недоумённо посмотрел на брата.

 

\- Это хроники семьи Поттеров. И где-то в Поттер-мэноре спрятано бесценное сокровище. Собирайся. Мы с тобой идём его искать. 

 

\- Скорпи, родители будут недовольны. Они ещё от выходки с зельями не отошли. 

 

\- Да мы быстро. В мэнор, найдём сундук и назад. Что вообще с нами может случиться в родительском доме? 

 

Натан тяжело вздохнул, но согласился, молясь в душе, чтобы на этот раз их не отправило в прошлое или - того хуже - к пингвинам в Антарктиду.


End file.
